Viviendo del otro lado
by Alastar the hawk
Summary: El planeta Moebius ha sido conocido por todos como el lugar más peligroso en el mundo de los comic pero, cuando un ser de otra dimensión termina allí, una nueva y emocionante aventura comenzara y con ellos, los misterios de Moebius serán revelados.
1. El Inicio: Parte 1

**Hola amigos, soy Alastar the hawk. Antes de que comiencen a leer, me gustaria poner en claro que solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que van a ver. El lugar donde se lleva a cabo y sus personajes son propiedad de Sega y Archie. Esta historia va a comenzar algo lenta pero les aseguro que se volvera mas emocionante conforme avance. **

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, aquí los dejo con "El Inicio: Parte 1" **

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Inicio<br>**__**Parte 1**_

Mobius. 10: 35pm. Nueva Mobotropolis.

Por una ventana abierta en una casa modernizada, se detecta a un hombre mirando al cielo, con la mente sumida en sus pensamientos.

_La noche es fría y silenciosa hoy. El cielo está despejado y deja ver las estrellas tan claras como el agua, no puedo dejar de sentir mi hogar humilde y simple a pesar de que con solo abrir una puerta hay un mundo futurista donde lo desconocido adquiere forma y un nuevo misterio se revela. Es una buena noche para recordar, es una buena noche para escribir como fue como todo esto empezó. Tal vez esto será recordado en el futuro después de mi muerte, tal vez mi historia inspire a futuros héroes._

Se cierra la ventana y el hombre se aproxima a una mesa junto a una hoguera, donde está un libro abierto y con las hojas en blanco y un lápiz. El hombre se sienta y comienza a escribir.

"**10 años de mi vida he pasado en Mobius, y aun cuando yo no llegue a nacer aquí, he encontrado un profundo amor por este planeta y sus habitantes. He aprendido a agradecer el gran accidente que provoco que todo esto sucediera. Mi nombre es Aron Versalles, y esta es mi historia.**"

Planeta tierra, 10 años atrás

Un adolescente de 17 años, llamado Aron, se encuentra acostado en su cama leyendo una historieta de Sonic. (Aron tiene una estatura de 1, 73, pelo corto, negro y en puntas. Es de peso promedio y su cara es un poco delgada. Esta usando una chaqueta negra, una camisa roja carmesí, unos jeans azul oscuros y unas tenis grises)

_Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que comencé a leer estas historietas de Sonic. Al principio me pareció verdaderamente extraño el hecho de un cómic basado en un videojuego pudiera existir, pero su historia me ha parecido interesante y debo admitir que Archie y Sega han hecho un muy buen trabajo con la personalidad de sus personajes. Es casi como si realmente tuvieran vida. He visto una y otra vez esta historieta desde que llegamos a la casa, y simplemente no me canso de leerla. Me pregunto, ¿cómo sería conocer a Sonic y el resto de los luchadores de la libertad?_

Observa el reloj en su muñeca.

_Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que me prepare para dormir._

Se levanta de su cama y camina un paso antes de detenerse en seco.

"Que demo…".

Siente como un ligero temblor a su alrededor. Observa como su habitación empieza a temblar cada vez más y más fuerte y todo comienza a caerse.

_¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué siento entumecido mi cuerpo?_

Siente una luz proviniendo de su derecha. Fuerza un poco su cabeza y observa una luz incrementándose desde su televisor. La habitación se expande abruptamente en todas direcciones, la luz se vuelve incandescente. Siente un golpe en su costado derecho y la luz lo rodea. Impacta en una pared y cae al suelo desmayado.

Despierta y todo se empieza a volver nítido otra vez. Observa su historieta a un lado de él, en un suelo de tierra que parece estar completamente quemado. Se levanta y observa con confusión un campo, que parece incinerado con el suelo negro y carbonizado, y unos cuantos árboles en la lejanía, totalmente secos, y uno de ellos aun humeando.

Toma su historieta y empieza a caminar, observando todo a su alrededor mientras piensa en que fue lo que acaba de suceder mientras observa a su alrededor.

_Es como si el mundo entero haya explotado. ¿Acaso estoy en el Apocalipsis? ¿O acaso el Apocalipsis sucedió y de alguna forma sobreviví?_

Se detiene al escuchar un sonido de motocicleta a su derecha y en la lejanía observa una nube de humo que se va incrementando.

_Un motociclista, eso significa que aun hay vida. Él podrá explicarme que esta sucediendo aquí. _

Corre hacia la dirección del motociclista hasta que este lo ve y se detiene frente a él. Por el casco y la luz no puede ver bien el vehiculo pero nota que tiene la figura de un cuadriciclo y nota que el motociclista parece ser bastante bajo, aunque no esta seguro por la luz.

Aron intenta tapar la luz con su mano mientras habla. "Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde estoy? No tengo idea de donde me encuentro o como fue que llegue a este lugar, y realmente necesito ayu-"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pensaba que el único overlander que quedaba era Kintobor, pero parece ser que es mi día de suerte."

Aron lo mira confundido "¿Overlander? ¿Señor, de que esta hablan-?"

"Te lo pondré sencillo, basura. Dime donde están el resto de tu grupo, y tal vez considere conservarte como mi mascota."

"¿Mascota? ¿De que esta hablando? Yo vengo de ese cráter de allá." Señala el cráter de donde viene. "Usted es la única persona que he visto desde entonces. ¿Podría explicarme que esta pasando aquí? ¿Y qué son esos "overlanders" de lo que habla?"

El motociclista mantiene el silencio y empieza a observar a Aron de pies a cabeza. Nota que su cuerpo está humeando un poco, por lo que deduce que el señor lo esta observando detenidamente.

El motociclista lo mira fijamente. "Así que tú eras ese extraño meteoro de hace rato."

Por su voz, Aron nota que se encontraba frustrado.

"¡¿Me rompí el cuello robándome este transporte y escapando de un robot desquiciado por un estúpido overlander con amnesia? Me has hecho perder mi tiempo, basura, ¡y nadie hace perder el tiempo a Barry the Lynx!".

Aron mira como de repente el motociclista empieza a dar arrancones a su vehiculo. "¿Que esta hacien-?"

"Voy a disfrutar esto. Te daré hasta la cuenta de 10 antes de que arremeta con toda potencia y te rompa las piernas. Comienza a correr."

Aron empieza a retroceder despacio y con miedo. "Espere, esto no es necesa-"

Barry solo sigue contando mientras que los arrancones se empiezan a volver mas rápidos y el vehiculo empieza a moverse tentativamente hacia delante asustando a Aron aun mas.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

Aron comienza a correr confundido mientras teme por su vida.

_¿Que es este lugar? ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Qué son los overlanders? ¿Por qué quiere-_

"3, 2, 1… di tus plegarias, overlander".

Se escucha como le cuadriciclo arranca a toda velocidad. Aron a duras penas lo esquiva y cae al suelo. Vuelve a ver y ve como da la vuelta y regresa.

"Nadie engaña a Barry, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Nadie!"

Justo cuando esta apunto de impactar, Aron intenta tirarse para atrás, cuando de repente el vehiculo se detiene en seco y lanza a Barry unos 3 o 4 metros de distancia.

"¿Realmente creíste que seria tan fácil escapar de mi?" Aron escucha una voz femenina y metálica, como cuando uno habla por un transmisor desde detrás de cuadra, pero no ve nada, ya que este se encuentra justamente frente a él y la luz aun esta encendida.

Barry se levanta y vuelve a ver la figura desconocida con enojo. "¡Maldición, Buns! Pensé que ya me había deshecho de ti. ¿Cómo escapaste de mis compañeros?"

"Esos imbéciles jamás podrían cuidar algo sin empezar a pelearse entre ellos."

Barry recoge su puño y lo observa con enojo. "Esos estúpidos… ¡les dije que no la perdieran de vista mientras investigaba! Ya no importa…"

La vuelve a ver.

"Aquí no hay nada de valor, Buns. El meteorito terminó siendo un pedazo de basura."

"¿Realmente crees que le voy creer al maldito que vendió a su propia madre?"

"Si no quieres creerme, esa será tu decisión. ¡Pero me rehúso a irme de aquí con las manos vacías!"

Empieza a buscar algo en su chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba puesto.

"Si no puedo obtener dinero de aquí, al menos tendré el placer ¡de matarlos a los 2!"

Aron vuelve a ver y mira como Barry empieza a sacar un arma, parecida a una pistola, pero con una apariencia como de juguete. También escucha un sonido raro, como algo liquido siendo disparado, y ve como una rara baba verde golpea a Barry, forzándolo a tirar su arma, y se solidifica al siguiente momento, dejándolo clavado al suelo.

"Ahora me dirás donde esta el objeto que cayo."

Aron escucha unas pisadas metálicas, y luego nota como un enorme robot azul con un diseño difícil de explicar, con la cabeza aplastada y cuadrada pero dejando ver sus ojos, caminando junto a él sin advertir de su presencia.

Aron no podía dejar de sentir que tenía algo familiar. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, el lugar entero le resultaba familiar, pero no sabia exactamente por qué.

Barry intenta liberarse y, frustrado, la vuelve a ver. "Ya te dije, lo único que cayo fue un pedazo de basura inservible."

Aron se levanta y decide hablarle al robot, pensando que podría explicarle lo que esta pasando aquí.

"Eh, disculpe. Buns, ¿cierto? Muchas gracias por salvarme. Un segundo mas y posiblemente habría muerto."

"Ni lo menciones. Quería tener una pequeña charla con Barry de todos modos, así que me ayudaste como sebo. No tienes de que agrade…" El robot se iba volteando mientras hablaba pero en cuanto lo miro bien, gracias a la luz, simplemente dejo de hablar y se le quedo viendo, igual que lo había hecho Barry.

Buns retrocede de la sorpresa. "¡¿Un overlander? Pe-pero eso es imposible. Con excepción del profesor Kintobor, los overlanders están extintos."

Aron, ya enojado de esa palabra, hace la pregunta obvia. "¡¿Podría alguien explicarme qué son estos overlanders de los que tanto hablan?"

Barry lo vuelve a ver.

"¿Es que no lo entiendes, imbécil? ¡Estamos hablando de ti y de tu especie! Y ahora que Buns puso el tema, también tengo curiosidad. ¿Como escapaste de la gran masacre? Yo vi a Scourge personalmente acabando con la ultima overlander".

El nombre de Scourge hizo que Aron entendiera todo finalmente. Abrió su cómic, que resulto ser la edición 194, y ensamblo todo una vez que vio la figura del robot en la historieta, y entendió que era el mismo.

De alguna forma, Aron había terminado en Moebius.

* * *

><p>¿Que será de Aron ahora que a descubierto que se encuentra en un mundo hostil? ¿Podrá explicar su procedencia como humano? ¿Acaso será capaz de realizar el sueño de todo fan y conocer a su héroe? Mantengan esas preguntas hasta el siguiente capítulo, cuando continuemos con la segunda parte de "El Inicio".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Asi es, amigos. Vamos por el cap 1 y nuestro personaje a terminado en el infierno. Espero les halla gustado. Por favor comenten y diganme que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora.<strong>

**Este es Alastar the hawk diciendo: sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	2. El Inicio: Parte 2

**Hola amigos este es Alastar the hawk con la segunda parte de mi historia. Nuevamente quiero poner en claro que solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que leerán, todo lo demás le pertenece a Sega y Archie, espero este capitulo les agrade.**

**Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con "El Inicio: Parte 2"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Inicio<br>****Parte 2**_

Moebius. 9:23 pm. Locación desconocida.

Un humano se encuentra caminando confundido de un lado a otro mientras que un robot intenta calmarlo, y un lince solo se llega a reír de su situación.

"Esto no esta pasando… no puede estar pasando. ¿Cómo fue que acabe aquí?"

Buns lo observa, confundida. "¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo nervioso. Tal vez quieras tomar un respiro."

Barry se ríe al ver la expresión de confusión y susto de Aron. "Bueno, al menos sabe como hacer reír. Hey, Buns, ¿por qué no le disparas un rato para que baile?"

Aron se detiene y lo vuelve a ver. "Un minuto. Dijiste que te llamabas Barry the Lynx ¿cierto?"

Se aproxima a él.

"¿Qué, quieres mi autógrafo? ¿Que estoy diciendo? Es obvio que lo quieres. ¡Todos en este basurero matarían por estar en mis zapatos!"

Aron se pone a un lado de él y se arrodilla.

"Hey, ¿que demonios estas haciendo?"

Le quita el casco, confirmando sus sospechas.

Observa una cara felina, algo gorda, de color café y con una expresión de enojo. El motociclista que casi lo arremete no era otro más que el anti-Larry.

Barry se le queda viendo. "Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi, basura. ¿No sabes quien soy? ¡Soy Barry the Ly-"

"¡Ah, ya cállate!" Aron, harto de que lo insultaran, simplemente le da un puñetazo justo en la cara y lo deja inconsciente.

Buns se ríe al ver esto mientras se le aproxima. "Me leíste la mente, cariño. Ese estúpido no es más que un hablador desde el día que nació, siempre teniendo la mejor de las suertes, y por ese motivo considerando a los demás como sus sirvientes personales."

Se queda viendo al inconsciente Barry. "Yo ya estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero temía que lo mataría en este armazón. Me llamo Buns, por cierto. Buns Rabbot."

Vuelve a ver a Aron, quien se levanta.

"Aron. Aron Versalles. Y por lo que parece, este debe ser algún lugar en Moebius, ¿cierto?"

Mira de un lado a otro.

"Claro que es Moebius. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan raro como eso?"

"Porque yo no pertenezco aquí…" Se aproxima al arma que dejo caer Barry.

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando Sonic y Amy llegaron aquí? Pues se puede decir que yo también vengo de otra dimensión. Una donde ustedes son cómics" Recoge el arma y se aproxima a Buns.

"¿Cómics? Ya deja de bromear. Eso es imposible."

"Míralo tú misma, y cree lo que quieras." Le entrega el cómic que llevaba consigo.

"Parece ser que debo intentar explicar muchas cosas, pero este lugar no es muy seguro. Debemos volver con el doctor Kintobor."

Se aproxima al cuadriciclo.

Buns se extraña al ver la portada del cómic, y al abrirlo se sorprende y asusta, al ver su aventura puesta con detalle.

"¿Qué es esto? Aquí esta toda nuestra aventura. La pelea con Rosy, la llegada de Scourge, cuando Rosy termina destruyendo mi traje… ¿de donde sacaste esto?"

Va pasando cada vez más rápido las hojas.

"Como te lo dije, trataré de explicarlo todo en cuanto lleguemos con Kintobor." Se sube al cuadriciclo.

"¿Sabes al menos conducir eso?"

"Por como están las cosas, será mejor que aprenda mientras conduzco. Por favor, cuida ese cómic. Posiblemente lo necesite para explicar todo."

"Entonces debo suponer que no." Buns guarda el cómic en uno de sus compartimientos. "Mira, el pedal de la derecha es para acelerar, el de la izquierda para frenar, y los botones de los manubrios para disparar."

"¿Disparar?" Aron nota que al costado del cuadriciclo hay dos grandes pistolas, listas para disparar.

"Espero no tener que usarlas. Bueno se ve fácil de controlar no debe ser tan …" Aron arranca con bastante velocidad y zigzaguea un rato hasta poder controlarlo.

Buns enciende los cohetes que llevaba puestos en sus pies y lo sigue, para luego irlo guiando mientras conversan.

"Hey, mira. Creo que lo controlé." Empieza a conducir con más control.

"Ya veremos, cuando frenes. Y ahora que tenemos tiempo, ¿puedes explicarme cómo fue que terminaste en esta dimensión?"

"Yo tampoco tengo idea. Lo último que recuerdo fue una enorme luz blanca golpeándome, y lo próximo que sé es que estoy en un cráter."

"Así que tú eras el meteorito de hace un rato… ¿Quien diría que Barry por una vez en su vida dijo la verdad? Bueno, una vez que lleguemos con Kintobor, podrás volver a tu dimensión."

"Eso espero. Mi dimensión es demasiado diferente a la tuya, y posiblemente el portal dimensional no pueda alcanzarla."

"Espera, ¿cómo sabes del portal?"

"Es parte del cómic. Para resumirte todo, sé muchas cosas de ti, este mundo, Kintobor y Scourge."

"¿Ah, si?" Buns le dice, con un tono un poco más despectivo y escéptico. "Entonces dime. ¿Cómo murieron mis padres?"

"Eso no lo sé, pero si este es el anti-Mobius y todo este lugar esta así después de la gran paz, diría que tus padres te ignoraban mucho y casi no te ponían atención. Incluso pienso que querían presionarte para que siguieras el negocio de la familia, jamás considerando tus emociones o cómo te sentías al respecto. ¿Me equivoco?"

"De hecho, diste justo en el clavo. Ellos querían a su dichosa granja de zanahorias y las ganancias que hacían más que a su propia hija. ¿Eso también sale en tu cómic?"

"De hecho, lo deduje, y quisiera no pensar en como fue su final. Temo que mi teoría sea correcta."

"¿Una pista? Fue candente."

"Sí, creo que ya tengo una idea. Mejor no hablemos de eso. Cambiando de tema, sé que Kintobor te ayudo por su buen corazón y te dio otra oportunidad de vivir, pero si pudieras… ¿volverías con el Escuadrón de Supresión?"

"Esos traidores… Si llego a tener la oportunidad de atraparlos, ¡haré sufrir a esas ratas!" Alza su brazo y aprieta su puño.

"Ya veo…"

_Es justo como lo pensaba. Ella esta ayudando a Kintobor por necesidad. Sigue siendo algo mala. Aun así, no puedo dejar de sentir en su voz que se encuentra sufriendo, pero ¿por qué?_

"Sabes, existen castigos que son iguales o peores que la muerte. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste del encarcelamiento?"

"Pues no. ¿Qué es?"

_Es obvio. Si aquí no hubo guerras o violencia, es obvio que tampoco crimen, así que ¿por qué crear cárceles?_

"Solo digamos que es el castigo perfecto para esos "amigos" tuyos, y te prometo que serán humillados al punto de desear jamás haberte traicionado. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con tu venganza… si estas dispuesta a considerarlo como una opción."

Buns ríe y lo vuelve a ver. "Me caes bien. No eres como Kintobor. Tú pareces saber como divertirte."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me agrada divertirme."

_Al menos hay posibilidades de que se vuelva buena. Tal vez solo necesite un amigo de verdad. Pero aún detecto sufrimiento. Si no es por la traición de sus amigos, entonces ¿qué la esta haciendo sufrir?_

Después de eso no mencionaron nada más.

Al cabo de una media hora conduciendo por terreno árido, finalmente llegan a un enorme domo, el cual tiene en el medio un edificio con el símbolo de Eggman. Mientras avanzan a él, Aron mira el símbolo detenidamente.

Se detienen frente a un campo de fuerza que emana unos rayos verdes a su orilla. Aron se baja del cuadriciclo y observa detenidamente la señal.

"Déjame contarte algo, Buns. He llegado a ver ese símbolo al menos un millón de veces antes, pero jamás esperé verlo en persona, y mucho menos de esta forma."

"¿Qué? ¿En un edificio y generando un campo de energía?"

"En algo que no sea con propósitos malignos."

Buns lo vuelve a ver extrañada, y después abre una pantalla en uno de sus brazos y empieza a hablar. "Aquí Buns, solicitando la entrada."

Del campo aparece una especie de puerta, que atraviesan, y entran a un jardín muy bien cuidado y lleno de vida, con Moebianos de diferentes edades en casas a los alrededores, algunos niños incluso jugando, y un día totalmente soleado en el cielo. Aron observa con asombro toda la diferencia que existe dentro del domo, en comparación con el exterior.

_Es como entrar a un mundo diferente. ¿Así se veía Moebius durante la gran paz? _

Mientras caminan, todos empiezan a ver a Aron con sorpresa, mientras Buns continua hablando por su pantalla.

"Buns, que gusto que te encuentres bien. ¿Como te fue en tu misión?"

"Logré hacer contacto con el objetivo, pero terminó siendo algo que no esperábamos."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es un overlander, y por lo que me dijo, es uno de otra dimensión."

"¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible. ¡El portal dimensional no ha presentado anomalía alguna!"

"Por lo que dice, una luz de alguna forma lo transporto a este lugar. Es una suerte que lo hallara. Barry estaba apunto de atropellarlo."

"Pobre… Tráelo al consultorio. Debe encontrarse aterrado después de algo así, y probablemente esté lastimado."

Aron se asusta al escuchar esto y toma el brazo robótico. Observa en la pantalla a un hombre delgado y calvo, con anteojos negros que no permiten ver sus ojos, y un enorme bigote naranja.

"Eso no será necesario. Me encuentro bien. Solo necesito un pequeño respiro, y luego intentaré explicar lo que pasa. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?"

"Pues claro, muchacho. Buns, por favor llévalo al jardín trasero. Estaré con ustedes en un momento"

Suelta el brazo robótico y Buns vuelve a hablar con el profesor. "Entendido."

Se cierra la transmisión.

"Te veías algo asustado cuando mencionó el consultorio. ¿Que pasa, Aron? ¿Miedo a las agujas?"

"No, no es eso. Es solo que no me siento cómodo en esos lugares, es todo." Dice mientras baja la cabeza y pone una cara triste.

Buns abre su casco revelando a una coneja con fisiología humana, de un pelaje amarillento, con un mecho de pelo y pintura en los ojos. Lo mira un momento con pena.

"Está bien, Aron. Si no quieres hablar de eso, no te forzare." Vuelve a ver al frente.

"Gracias."

"Ahora, vamos. Tienes mucho que explicar."

Avanzan hasta llegar a una banca, donde se sientan. Al cabo de un rato, llega Kintobor, quien se alegra de verlos y le da una cordial bienvenida a Aron. Este observa que se trataba de un hombre muy alegre, muy alto y delgado y con un traje rojo algo raro con una capa amarilla.

"Vaya, pero si solo es un muchacho. Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Ivo Kintobor, y soy el encargado de mantener el campo de fuerza que viste hace poco."

"Mucho gusto Ivo. Mi nombre es Aron Versalles, y debo admitir que es impresionante lo que ha hecho aquí. Es casi como entrar a otro mundo."

"Muchas gracias, Aron. Y hablando de eso, Buns me cuenta que tú provienes de otra dimensión. ¿Podrías explicarnos cómo fue que terminaste aquí?"

"Yo tampoco entiendo cómo fue que pasó, pero intentare explicar lo que sucedió."

Y así Aron les contó a Kintobor y Buns de cómo fue lanzado a Moebius, como en su mundo ellos solo existen en un cómic, y como toda su existencia fue ocasionada por un juego de Sonic.

Al inicio, a Kintobor le costo trabajo creerle, pero en cuanto le mostró el cómic y le mencionó su pasado, de como antes él fue un poeta y un jardinero, entendió que Aron decía la verdad. Al terminar, guardaron silencio unos minutos, y Kintobor comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Y dices que en tu mundo nosotros somos unos cómics? Entonces dime, ¿cómo es que acaba este mundo?"

"Eso no lo sé. El cómic se concentra mucho en lo que es Mobius y los Luchadores de la Libertad. Moebius solo se ha mencionado un par de veces. Además no ha concluido. De hecho, ese cómic que le mostré es el 194. Actualmente van por el 227."

"Ya veo. ¿Entonces no sabes el futuro de este mundo, o si podré hallar la cura para el NIDS?"

"Lo lamento. No sé nada del futuro, o de cómo curarla."

Buns se sienta en una roca cercana, baja la cabeza un momento, y Aron, al observarla, finalmente entiende de qué se trataba el sufrimiento que tenía.

Buns teme que jamás podrá caminar de nuevo.

Eso le da una idea a Aron. "Pero…"

Kintobor lo vuelve a ver.

"Desde que entre aquí y vi el traje de Buns y su campo de fuerza, estaba pensando…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué no fusionas ambas creaciones? Así ella podrá caminar con sus propias piernas." Buns lo vuelve a ver con curiosidad al escuchar esto.

"¿De qué hablas, muchacho?"

"Es una idea solamente, pero… si creas un mini generador de campo de fuerza, y le agregas el poder que usaste en el traje Omega, y los vuelves un cinturón o una hebilla, Buns podría caminar sin el riesgo de que su NIDS se esparza."

"Sí, eso puede funcionar. Empezaré a trabajar en ellos una vez que te pueda mandar a casa, lo que me tomará solo un par de días."

"¿Por qué le tomara unos días?"

"El Escuadrón de Supresión se robó mi generador principal. Actualmente estamos operando el campo de energía con la energía de respaldo. Si activo el portal dimensional, tendría que apagar el campo de fuerza y dejar vulnerables a los habitantes de este lugar. Yo jamás haría tal cosa. Te pido, solo espera unos cuantos días hasta que pueda construir otro generador, y te mandaré a casa."

"Entiendo. Ivo, aprecio su preocupación, pero si tendrá que poner prioridades, entonces Buns debe ser la prioridad."

"¡Pero tendrías que quedarte más tiempo!"

"De eso no se preocupe. Yo puedo esperar un poco antes de volver a casa, pero la salud de Buns puede empeorar si la dejamos en el traje."

"¿De que hablas? El NIDS no se esparcirá, así que no hay riesgos."

"Sí, los hay. Lo he visto antes en mi mundo. Lo llaman "hueso de astronauta", y consiste en que el sistema óseo de los seres vivos se vuelve débil y frágil después de estar mucho tiempo en el espacio. A Buns no le sucederá de esa forma tan generalizada, pero si no usa sus piernas de vez en cuando, corre el riesgo de atrofiarse, y aún si hallas la cura, hay un riesgo muy grande de que deba estar en una silla de ruedas el resto de su vida. Es por eso que la prioridad ahora es Buns."

"Es verdad. Aron, eres alguien muy amable al ceder tu situación por Buns. ¿En serio no te molestara tener que quedarte un tiempo?"

"No se preocupe, puedo esperar. Incluso puedo ayudar en lo que pueda aquí. Tal vez pueda ayudarlo a crear el cinturón y proteger este lugar."

"Eres más que bienvenido a ayudarme, pero el Escuadrón de Supresión es muy peligroso para ti. Más aun cuando no tienes ninguna experiencia de combate."

"Pero quiero ayudar…"

Buns, quien estaba sorprendida, le habla de una forma calmada. "Créeme, ya has hecho bastante, cariño. Tú ayuda a Kintobor, y yo me encargaré de proteger este lugar"

"¿En serio no te molesta tener que pelear sola?" La vuelve a ver y observa su autentica cara, sorprendiéndose un poco de que se encontrara sonriéndole de una forma calmada.

"Esos traidores no tienen oportunidad contra mi."

Ivo le vuelve a hablar. "No te preocupes, Aron. Ella es alguien muy fuerte, y sabe cuidarse. Ahora acompáñame. Te daré una habitación para que puedas descansar. Debes estar agotado por un día como este."

Comienzan a caminar y Buns se queda sentada.

Aron la vuelve a ver. "¿No vienes, Buns?"

"Adelántense. En un minuto estaré con ustedes." Se alejan y dejan a la coneja absorta en sus pensamientos.

_Aron… dedujiste mi pasado solo con ver un poco mi historia. Me has dado la oportunidad de caminar una vez más, e incluso te ofreciste para ayudarme a pelear. Eres todo lo contrario a los overlanders de aquí. Es casi como si me pudiera sentir segura contigo. No sé quien seas, Aron, pero me has llamado la atención._

* * *

><p>¿Buns se volverá buena ahora que ha visto la amabilidad de Aron? ¿Kintobor y Aron podrán construir el cinturón? ¿Qué será de Aron ahora que deberá quedarse en Moebius, un lugar que sabe de antemano que es hostil y peligroso? Mantengan sus dudas hasta la próxima semana para ver… "<em><strong>La marcha a la confianza<strong>_".

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les halla gustado la historia hasta ahora, el próximo capitulo lo usare para empezar a introducir un nuevo personaje inesperado. Tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible. Por favor dejen comentarios de que les parecio el capitulo.<strong>

**Este es Alastar the hawk diciendo: Sigan Soñando, Sigan Creando.**


	3. La marcha a la confianza

**Hola, amigos. Este es Alastar the hawk con la continuación de mi historia. Como recordaran, en el capítulo anterior, Aron decidió voluntariamente quedarse a ayudar a Buns a que camine nuevamente, y en este, se vera que ha pasado desde entonces. También comenzaré a introducir un nuevo personaje en la historia (no mostrarlo, solo comenzar a introducirlo).**

**Les recuerdo, solo soy dueño de Aron y la historia, todo lo demás le pertenece a Sega y Archie.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, aquí los dejo con "La marcha a la confianza"**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>La marcha a la confianza<span>**_

Moebius. 3:15pm. Laboratorio del doctor Ivo Kintobor.

Después de haber sido lanzado a Moebius, por razones que aún desconoce, Aron se encuentra viviendo en el domo de Ivo Kintobor, mejor conocido como el anti-Eggman, como su asistente de laboratorio. Hoy se cumplen 2 semanas desde aquel fatídico día.

Aron (quien ahora esta usando unos pantalones negros, unas tennis grises con un diseño único, una camisa blanca y una bata de laboratorio) y Kintobor se encuentran trabajando en una mesa en el centro de un laboratorio con anteojos de seguridad.

"Muy bien, Aron. Ahora, estabiliza la batería mientras yo me ocupo de colocarla."

Aron se encuentra en unos controladores, intentando mantener estable una especie de esfera metálica del tamaño de una bola de golf que se encuentra sacando chispas gradualmente, mientras Kintobor, con unas manos robóticas, empieza a colocarlo dentro de una hebilla.

"Eso intento, doctor, pero es muy inestable."

"Resiste allí, muchacho. Estoy seguro esta vez. Esta vez lo lograremos." Kintobor coloca la batería, y sacando un soplete de su brazo robótico, lo suelda.

Las chispas desaparecen y el cinturón se activa. Kintobor se quita los guantes y los anteojos y se apoya en la mesa, con una cara de satisfacción y jadeando. "Está completo, Aron. Después de varios intentos, finalmente lo conseguimos."

"Así parece, doctor." Aron se quita los anteojos, se aleja de los controladores y se queda observando el cinturón.

"Aun no lo puedo creer. Llevo aquí solamente 2 semanas, y de alguna forma, solo necesite 3 días para entender estas maquinas, y otros 2 para empezar a ayudarlo sin que tuviera que guiarme paso a paso."

Vuelve a ver al doctor. "Ivo, usted en mi mundo podría ser fácilmente el mejor de todos los profesores."

Ivo ríe, halagado, y pone su mano detrás de su cabeza, frotándola. "Bueno, tú tampoco fuiste un mal estudiante. Siempre puntual, siempre listo a aprender, nunca dejando el trabajo o ignorando alguna instrucción. Realmente estabas puesto en este proyecto en cuerpo y alma, aún cuando terminara explotándonos en la cara varias veces."

"Supongo que estaba totalmente decidido a lograrlo. Cuando vi la cara de sufrimiento de Buns… bueno, recordé una parte de mi pasado que deseaba olvidar."

Aron baja la cabeza, y Kintobor observa con pena la expresión de tristeza que muestra. "Fue alguien que tu querías mucho, ¿no es así?"

Aron lo vuelve a ver con sorpresa. "¿Como fue que sup…?"

"Aron, yo he vivido por mucho tiempo aquí. He atendido a muchas personas y he visto sus rostros llenos de dolor, angustia y desesperación. Sé reconocer esa mirada donde fuera, y la tuya no podría ser mas obvia."

Aron vuelve a bajar la cabeza. "Fue mi madre. Murió de una enfermedad incurable, parecida a la de Buns. La llamamos SIDA allí. Fue algo horrible que yo y el resto de mi familia tuvimos que vivir."

Empieza a llorar mientras continúa hablando. "No pudimos hacer nada. Cada día la veíamos sonreír y reír con nosotros, dándonos fuerzas, aún cuando sabíamos que se encontraba sufriendo un increíble dolor… ella fue una guerrera hasta el final, y nunca olvidare como a pesar de todo ella logro irse con una sonrisa… Han pasado 2 meses desde ese día."

"Aron, yo… lo lamento mucho."

"No se preocupe." Se limpia las lagrimas y levanta su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Yo sé que se encuentra en un mejor lugar. Además…"

Vuelve a ver el cinturón. "Esa experiencia, por triste que fuera, me ha dado una especie de habilidad. Aún cuando alguien sea un excelente actor, yo puedo sentir sus sentimientos, y a veces incluso sus intenciones. Si alguien me miente, me intenta engañar o me oculta su sufrimiento, yo lo puedo detectar, y entre más lo oculte, mas lo presiento."

Ivo vuelve a reír. "Es una bonita forma de ver las cosas, muchacho, pero lo que tú estas describiendo es empatía a un nivel muy elevado."

"Se lo digo, doctor. Yo puedo detectar esas emociones. De hecho, aún con su traje, logré verlo en Buns. Era la misma cara que tenía mi madre. Yo ya sabía de antemano que estaba sufriendo, pero esta vez sí podía hacer la diferencia. Podía hacer algo."

"Y por eso decidiste ayudarme con tanto empeño. Aron, realmente eres alguien de muy buen corazón."

Se le acerca y pone una de sus manos en su hombro. "Apuesto a que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti si te viera ahora mismo."

"Muchas gracias, doctor. Realmente significa mucho para mí, y… si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que por favor no le dijera a nadie de eso."

"No te preocupes, muchacho. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo."

Le quita la mano y Aron se aproxima a la puerta "Ahora que hemos terminado el cinturón, es hora de llamar a nuestra paci…"

Antes de terminar la oración, es interrumpido por una luz roja proveniente de la pantalla de los controladores y un sonido de alarma.

Aron se aproxima y observa un palabra de alerta enorme en la pantalla, seguida de una voz indicando estado crítico. "Doctor, ¡cuidado!"

Taclea a Ivo y caen al suelo, justo antes de que el cinturón explotara y cubriera toda la habitación.

Buns escucha la explosión y sale corriendo hasta llegar al laboratorio, el cual estaba sacando humo. Aron y Kintobor salen de entre este tosiendo y cubiertos totalmente de polvo.

Después de toser un momento, Aron vuelve a hablar. "Doctor Kintobor, ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Estoy bien, Aron. Con unos pocos rasguños, y un poco ahogado por el humo, pero gracias a ti, solamente eso."

Buns se les aproxima. "Saben, cuando acepté el trabajo de protegerlos, creía que solo debería preocuparme de amenazas externas. En serio, ¿no se cansan de las explosiones en la cara?"

Ivo ríe un poco y la vuelve a ver. "Todo en nombre de la ciencia, pequeña. Es normal que al inicio salgan mal las cosas, pero cada día nos estamos acercando más. Tú solo espera, Buns. Como te lo prometí, no descansare hasta que puedas volver a caminar."

Aron golpea la pared con frustración "Esto es mi culpa. No estabilicé la batería como debía…"

"No tienes de qué culparte, Aron. Tú no tienes la culpa. Es un simple error humano. ¿Qué te parece si descansamos por hoy, y mañana…"

"¿Es que no lo ve, doctor?" Lo vuelve a ver con enojo. "Cada vez que intento ayudarlo, las cosas solo terminan mal. Lo único que estoy haciendo al ayudarlo es retrasar su trabajo."

"Aron, ya te lo dije. A pesar de que eres primerizo en esto de la robótica, has dado un muy buen inicio. A muchos otros les hubiera tomado años lo que tú has logrado dominar en horas. Lo único que necesitas es un poco más de tiempo."

Aron se pone frente a ellos y baja la cabeza "Tal vez sea cierto, doctor, pero por cada minuto que pasa, yo…" Aron vuelve a ver a Buns con algo de pena y esta se sorprende de su rostro.

Recuerda la cara de su madre y rápidamente se da la vuelta. "¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo. Tal vez olvidé algo importante mientras trabajábamos en el cinturón. Si me necesitan, estaré en la biblioteca tratando de ver qué fue."

Aron se aleja y Buns intenta detenerlo. "Hey, espera. ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? ¿A qué te referías con lo de los minu…?

"Déjalo ir, Buns." Kintobor pone su mano en su hombro, deteniéndola. "En este momento, Aron se encuentra con muchas cosas que pensar. Tal vez lo mejor será dejarlo solo un momento."

Esa noche en la biblioteca... 

Encontramos a Aron sentado a frente a una mesa, pasando rápidamente las hojas de un libro, con una pila de libros a ambos lados de él y un librero con algunos cuantos libros dentro.

"He leído esto al menos 5 veces. Ya sé todo el procedimiento de memoria. Seguí cada paso con cuidado. Incluso las simulaciones que hice de prueba fueron exitosas. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué sigue fallando?.

"¿Aún estudiando?" Se voltea sorprendido y observa a Buns con una bandeja de plata, una taza con lo que parece ser café y unos panes diversos. "Te traje algo de comida."

"Hola, Buns. Mira, con lo que paso esta tarde…"

Buns se le acerca. "Ni lo menciones, cariño. Todos tenemos nuestros días malos."

Pone la bandeja a un lado de la mesa y se apoya de espalda contra esta mientras le sigue hablando. "Como dijo el doctor, es un simple error humano, y no hay razón para enojarse según él. Si me lo preguntas a mi, todos debemos liberar presión de vez en cuando." Abre su casco y con una de sus manos robóticas toma un pan y comienza a comérselo.

Aron ríe un momento y toma uno de los panes. "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir que he fallado."

Empieza a hablar de una forma un poco calmada pero a la vez arrepentida. "Es decir, mírame. Vengo de un mundo donde prácticamente conozco todo de todos, y aun así necesito que me enseñen todo y no puedo hacer bien las cosas. Vaya ayuda la que terminé siendo, ¿no crees?" Empieza a comerse el pan.

"Yo no diría que no has hecho nada."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Piénsalo de este modo. Antes de que tú llegaras, el doctor estaba dando círculos en posibles opciones para curarme. Ahora que llegaste, no solo ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sino que ahora tengo toda una habitación donde puedo dormir sin el traje."

"Sinceramente, aún no puedo creer que durmieras con esa cosa. ¿En serio no te molestaba?"

"Es como dormir en una lata, cariño. Además, me has intrigado desde el día en que llegaste, cediendo tu vuelta a casa para ayudarme, luego empeñado a construir esa cosa y ahora tengo a alguien con quien puedo hablar un poco mas abiertamente. En mi opinión, has hecho mucho."

"¿Significa que has considerado mi petición?"

"¿Vas a seguir con eso?, Aron, creí que había quedado claro hace una semana. Agradezco tu ayuda y todo, pero no voy a entrenarte. No podrías aguantar ni 10 segundos bajo mi entrenamiento."

"Pero tú ya viste lo buen estudiante que puedo ser. Al principio puede que quede medio muerto, pero conforme avance iré aprendiendo mas rápido, y así tu podrás ir acostumbrando tu cuerpo para que este como nuevo."

Buns ríe otra vez. "¿Quedar medio muerto? Cariño, es mas probable que encuentres y domestiques a Beryl a que sobrevivas una 1 hora conmigo."

"¿Beryl?" Aron la vuelve a ver con confusión.

"Es una historia para asustar a los niños, pero para resumírtela, es el monstruo de Moebius."

"Espera… Yo ya sé que sus océanos y bosques están repletos de criaturas monstruosas. ¿Qué hace diferente a ese monstruo de los demás?"

"Sus poderes. Veras, la historia cuenta que esa creatura tiene unos misteriosos poderes de curación. No importa lo que tengas, ella podría curarte con solo el tacto. Pero su temperamento es el mas explosivo de todos, incluso peor que el de Scourge o Alicia, y tiene poderes destructivos descomunales. Durante la era de paz, varias personas intentaron buscar su poder por diversos motivos, pero cada ciudad de la que venían terminó hecha pedazos, y sus habitantes eran aniquilados totalmente. Es la única creatura a la que todos por igual en Moebius le tememos."

"¿Y donde vive?"

"No me lo vas a creer. Se encuentra en una cueva profunda, justamente detrás de la colina este, a unos 10 minutos a pie de aquí."

"¡¿Kintobor construyo su domo al lado de donde habita eso? ¿Por qué?"

"¿No es obvio? Con algo así tan cerca, nos aseguramos de que muchas amenazas se alejen. Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo escuché, pero es algo astuto si te pones a pensarlo."

"Sí, supongo que tiene sentido. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si ese monstruo destruye ciudades, ¿como es que también posee poderes curativos?"

_Sin mencionar que lo más probable es que tenga un contrario en Mobius, pero ¿quién seria?_

"Es uno de esos misterios de los que no quieres descubrir la respuesta."

"Pero si ella puede curar lo que sea… Eso es."

Aron se levanta animado de la silla. "Si logramos que nos ayude, no necesitaremos trabajar en este cinturón. Podemos curarte en unos segundos."

"¿Es que no oíste lo que te dije? No puedes razonar con algo como Beryl. ¡Te exterminara en el momento en que le digas hola!"

"Lo mismo pensaba de ti cuando te enfrentabas a Barry, y míranos ahora."

Buns ríe otra vez. "¿Realmente crees que es tan fácil como eso? ¿Sabes qué, Aron? Si como dices logras convencer a Beryl de que nos ayude, no solo te volveré el mejor de todos los guerreros, sino que te besaré en la boca."

"Espera… primero me dices que esta creatura no se puede razonar, y ahora me dices que si lo logro accederás a entrenarme. ¿Cuándo se volvió esto una apuesta?"

"Cuando vi que con ella finalmente me dejarías en paz. Nadie en su sano juicio iría a ver a Beryl, así que no tengo absolutamente nada que perder." Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

"No lo sé. Aún sigo diciendo que es raro que algo tan destructivo tenga una bendición tan grande."

"Ya olvídalo, cariño. Es imposible que logres razonar con ella, así como es imposible que yo te entrene. Lo mejor será que sigas ayudando al doctor y regreses a casa. Como tú lo dijiste, este lugar es un sitio muy peligroso. Se esta haciendo tarde. Me iré a dormir. Asegúrate de apagar las luces cuando termines." Sale de la habitación.

Aron toma su taza de café y comienza a beber mientras vuelve a ver sus libros.

_¿Con que Beryl, eh?, Parece ser que de solo una opción pase a tener 2. ¿Me debería arriesgar en una misión como esta? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debo estar loco por simplemente pensarlo._

Deja la taza en la mesa. Baja la cabeza y después de un momento, sonríe.

_¿A quien engaño? Oportunidades como estas solo se presentan una vez en la vida, y hay algo que no tiene sentido con este monstruo y quiero averiguarlo. Ya que estoy aquí, podría intentarlo_.

Se quita la bata de laboratorio y se dirige a la puerta. Se detiene frente a la entrada al sorprenderse de algo que no esta considerando.

_Si Beryl realmente es alguien con quien no se puede razonar, entonces esto podría matarme._

Baja la cabeza, pensativo.

_Es decir, Buns me dijo que muchos otros lo han intentado pero… Espera…_

La levanta sorprendido otra vez. Empieza a razonar.

_Esto es Moebius. Aquí todos son sus contrarios, y si lo que decía Jules era correcto, todos aquí tienen algún miedo que intentan ocultar haciéndose pasar por malos. Eso significa que…_

Sale de la habitación y se dirige al garaje donde encuentra varios cascos, el cuadriciclo con el que llego, aún con las llaves puestas, y la pistola que consiguió de Barry en un estante. Toma un casco y el arma, y se sube en el vehículo. Abre el garaje y utilizando un control que le había dado Kintobor en caso de que tuviera que salir del domo, abre una especie de puerta por la que pasa, y se dirige a la colina.

_Buns dijo que todos fueron buscando su poder. Eso significa que debieron buscar su poder destructivo, pero no el curativo. Además, si estoy en lo correcto, ella debe estar ocultándose, por lo que debe temerle a algo. Es justo como Buns, debe estar temerosa de algo. Es muy arriesgado, pero si uso las palabras correctas, no solo lograre curar a Buns, sino que podré ayudar a Ivo a proteger mejor su domo. Sé que debería ir con Buns al menos, pero si realmente puedo curarla, yo…_

La imagen de su madre agonizando vuelve a él, y vuelve la cabeza a un lado intentado borrarla, Vuelve a ver al frente de forma decidida.

_No. No esta vez. Aunque sea pequeña la posibilidad, debo intentarlo. No quiero que la historia se repita. No dejare que suceda… _

Acelera y se aproxima a la colina, donde una muerte segura lo aguarda.

* * *

><p>¿Podrá Aron razonar con Beril? ¿Su teoría será correcta al final? ¿O encontrara su fin de una forma dolorosa y horrible? Mantengan esas dudas para la siguiente semana, cuando muestre "<em>Entrando a la boca del lobo<em>".

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya agradado. Como les dije, esta creatura es el nuevo personaje del que les comenté, y en los siguientes capítulos mostrare mas a fondo quien es exactamente.<strong>

**Pero hasta entonces, este es Alastar the hawk diciendo: Sigan soñando, sigan creando.**


	4. Entrando a la boca del lobo

**Hola de nuevo. Este capitulo va a ser mucho mas corto que los demás, pero es de vital importancia para entender quien es ****Beryl****. De nuevo, les indico que solo soy dueño de la historia y mis propios personajes, todo lo demás le pertenece a Sega y Archie.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, los dejo con "Entrando a la boca del lobo".**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Entrando a la boca del lobo<span>_**

Moebius. 8:15pm. Entrada a la cueva de Beryl.

Después de haber sido informado por Buns de una creatura que puede curar cualquier cosa, Aron ha tomado un cuadriciclo y se dirige a donde se encuentra esa creatura, ignorando las advertencias de Buns.

_Si estoy en lo correcto, nadie en Moebius ha buscado a esa creatura pidiendo que cure a alguien. Tal vez si le pido ayuda amablemente, ella se calme y… wow…_

Aron se detiene, al observar con sorpresa no solo la entrada a la cueva bajando un precipicio, sino también unas ruinas enormes a su alrededor y con un aire lúgubre y frío.

Mira a su alrededor y observa unas escaleras, por lo que decide dejar el vehículo allí, y baja a las ruinas.

Al llegar a la entrada, siente un sudor frío por su espalda al mirarlas de cerca. Era como estar en un cementerio en mal estado, con hierba crecida, durante la noche y con neblina.

_Y yo que pensaba que el castillo Acorn era deprimente. Este lugar hacer ver al escondite del Escuadrón de Supresión como un hotel 5 estrellas._

Empieza a caminar, observando todas las ruinas y esqueletos.

_Ni siquiera tengo miedo, o pena. Simplemente tengo la sensación de que me voy a morir. Con razón todos en el planeta le temen a este sitio…_

De repente observa un esqueleto sentado, recostándose en una pared frente a él, y con la postura de estar protegiendo algo. Por su ropa, solo se podía asumir que pertenecía a una civilización antigua, y tenía algo familiar.

Se acerca a este, y al verlo bien, nota que tenía parecido con un humano, pero su cráneo era muy distinto, su estatura era demasiado baja, las dimensiones de manos y pies eran muy grandes y les faltaba un dedo, por lo que deduce que se trataba de alguna raza Moebiana antigua.

Asume que era una mujer, por el tipo de vestimenta que llevaba, y ve que se encontraba sosteniendo un pedazo de papel en una de sus manos.

_Este esqueleto… no entiendo por qué, pero siento que la conozco. Tal vez ese papel me diga quien es._

Intenta tomar el papel, pero el esqueleto lo tiene bien prensado. Haciendo un poco de fuerza, logra romper el esqueleto y llevarse el papel, junto con un pedazo del brazo y la mano de este.

En el momento en que se termina de destrozar, hace bastante ruido, lo que le provoca pánico a Aron por un momento, temiendo que algo lo atacara por la espalda, o que el cadáver de repente cobrara vida.

Después de un momento de tensión, se vuelve a calmar, y mira al esqueleto con tranquilidad.

"Debió ser algo muy importante si estuviste dispuesta a morir por él. Espero que este escrito en español…"

Quita la mano esquelética y abre el papel. "Bueno, veamos que tienes que decirme."

Para su suerte, el escrito sí se encontraba al español, pero lo único que decía estaba en clave: **"El cristal es vulnerable"**.

Aron cruza los brazos tratando de descifrar lo que significa, pero se percata de otra cosa.

_El tipo de vestimentas de esa mujer… estas ruinas… Beryl. Beryl… _

Se asusta al escuchar con detenimiento su nombre

_Be…rilio… _

Aron recuerda lo que le dijo Buns. La creatura era conocida por todos desde hace bastante, y destruyo muchas civilizaciones… lo cual concordaba con la creatura mas temida de Mobius.

_Destruir civilizaciones… ¡¿Beryl es el anti-Caos? Eso significa que el esqueleto que encontré… ¿era la anti-Tikal? _

Aron comprende la situación y comienza a correr a la entrada, pero se detiene cuando observa nuevamente el papel.

_Espera. ¿El cristal es vulnerable? Si recuerdo bien, Caos absorbía y se fusionaba con las Esmeraldas que le daban, terminando su cuerpo y creando el Caos Perfecto. Pero esto es Moebius. Eso significa… eso es. Beryl no necesita berilios para completar su cuerpo. Un berilio __**es**__ su cuerpo, sin mencionar su punto débil._

Vuelve a ver la entrada de la cueva.

_Si alguien logra conseguir ese berilio, podría forzarla a que hiciera sus mandatos. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Ella le teme al mundo porque sabe eso, y si alguien mas se enterara, ella estaría en peligro constante, y por eso destruye a todos los que conozcan el secreto._

Toma una antorcha en una pared, la enciende con unas rocas y el papel, se aproxima a la cueva y llega a su entrada.

_Si estoy en lo cierto, ella les teme a todos, por lo que se aisló en esa cueva. Si llego hasta ella pero me detengo y no hago movimientos bruscos, podré hablarle. Seré la primera persona con la que podrá hablar tranquilamente, y probablemente la primera que ella podrá llamar "amigo"._

Aron entra a la cueva, no con miedo, sino seguro de si mismo, sintiendo que va a rescatar a alguien que ha estado atrapado allí por bastante tiempo.

Cuando lleva caminando algunos minutos, empieza a darse cuenta de que todo el lugar se sentía más y más caliente, como si estuviera aproximándose al corazón de un volcán.

_Ah, por favor. ¡Esto ya es ridículo! Ni siquiera he avanzado más de 5 minutos. ¿Es que acaso esta colina es en realidad un volcán dormido? _

Continúa caminando por varios minutos hasta llegar a una especie de habitación bastante espaciosa. Al fondo, en el centro, se podía ver un altar lleno de flores blancas, y un cristal rectangular transparente con las puntas cortadas, flotando y generando una luz blanca. Se sentía una atmosfera de calma, y todo el calor de la habitación desapareció de repente.

Aron se hipnotiza por la gema y comienza a aproximarse lentamente a ella, pero se detiene asustado cuando piensa en un último detalle.

_Un minuto… Caos siempre se manifestaba con una composición de agua, como una creatura hecha completamente de agua. ¿Eso no significa que…_

De repente, la antorcha se apaga en seco, y la habitación queda totalmente en las sombras. Un segundo después, la antorcha vuelve a encenderse con violencia y liberando una llama muy alta.

Del calor y el susto, Aron lanza la antorcha. Cae al suelo sentado, mientras observa con miedo como la flama va adquiriendo la forma de una enorme mujer, delgada, esbelta y humana, con un pelo de llamas muy largo que se une a la gema, y una armadura de cuerpo completo con una corona de oro, observándolo fijamente con una expresión de furia.

_La forma física de Beryl es a base de fuego. ¿Por qué tenía que tener la razón?_

* * *

><p>La creatura más peligrosa de Moebius ha resultado ser el anti-Caos. ¿Será posible razonar con esta creatura cuyos poderes están al nivel de los dioses? ¿Cuál será la estrategia de Aron ahora que sabe a lo que se enfrenta? Mantengan esas dudas para la próxima semana, cuando mostremos "<em>Beryl<em>".

* * *

><p><strong>Así es, amigos. El personaje del que tanto les he estado comentando es nada más que el anti-Caos. Este es el primer misterio de Moebius que les prometí, y en adelante, voy a profundizar lo mejor que pueda en como sería la versión opuesta de Caos. Espero que sea de su agrado.<strong>

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido diciendo: Sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	5. Beryl

**Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí Alastar the hawk con lo que todos estaban esperando. Después de 2 capítulos con su mención, Beryl finalmente hace su aparición, y oficialmente comienzan a revelarse algunos misterios de Moebius, principalmente el significado de "una cálida bienvenida" allí.**

**Les recuerdo que solo soy dueño de mis propios personajes y de la historia, y todo lo demás le pertenece a Archie y Sega. También hay una referencia a la película animada "Sinbad el marino".**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con "Beryl".**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Beryl<span>_**

Moebius. 8:30pm. Cueva del monstruo Beryl.

Después de haberse topado con la anti-Tikal y haber deducido que Beryl era la Anti-Caos, Aron se había adentrado a la cueva de la creatura más peligrosa del planeta, esperando poder razonar con esta. Pero ahora, se encuentra en shock ante la enorme figura femenina frente a él. Al mismo tiempo que un gran terror lo invade, parece que también lo hace una atracción inesperada.

_Oh, por Dios. Ni siquiera las súper modelos más bellas de la Tierra se comparan con esto. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto terror y atracción simultáaaaa…_

Aron se despabila cuando la observa creando una bola de fuego de su mano, la cual esquiva por muy poco.

_Concéntrate. Es una entidad divina, no es humana._

De repente, la mano de Beryl cambia a una forma de garra, la cual lo sujeta a alta velocidad y lo quema al mismo tiempo, mientras lo alza a su altura.

"Así que otro mortal ha venido a buscar mi poder. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Fama? ¿Fortuna? ¿O simplemente eres otro loco que quiere dominar Mobius?"

Aron se retorcía, intentando liberarse, hasta que lo último que dijo Beryl le hizo recordar a lo que había venido.

_Espera, ¿Mobius? Es verdad. Beryl no ha salido de aquí en muchos siglos. Es obvio que no sabe que ahora tiene otro nombre._

Aron hace un esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor y verla de frente. Enfadada, Beryl lo aprieta más fuerte, mientras algunas llamas salen de su mano.

"¡Contesta!"

"Beryl, yo no quiero tu poder."

"¿Qué?"

Al oír esto, ella lo mira, confundida.

"He venido aquí a pedir tu ayuda."

"¿Mi ayuda?"

"Escuché que tú tienes el poder de curar lo que sea. Vine aquí a pedirte que por favor cures a mi amiga. Por favor, el doctor y yo hemos hecho todo lo que se encuentra en nuestro alcance, pero el tiempo se acaba. Si no hacemos algo, ella podría…"

La memoria de su madre vuelve a aparecer, forzándolo a bajar la cabeza y sentir el mismo dolor que sintió en esa ocasión, pero el casco le impidió a Beryl ver su cara. Aron levanta su cabeza, esta vez más decidido y firme.

"Ella no merece morir así. Nadie merece morir de esa manera. Por favor, cúrala…"

Beryl mantiene el silencio unos minutos, y luego empieza a reír por un momento. Cuando termina, vuelve a verlo con seriedad.

"¡¿Crees que soy estúpida?"

Lo lanza con fuerza contra el suelo, lo que provoca que el casco de Aron se agriete.

"Muchos otros han venido aquí diciendo que solo desean ser amigos, o que quieren lo mejor para su gente. ¿Realmente piensas que creería que la única razón por la que viniste era para ayudar a alguien? De todas las mentiras que podías haberme dicho, ¿esto es lo mejor que tienes?"

"Yo no soy como las demás personas que han venido aquí."

Beryl se sorprende al ver como intenta levantarse, pero en el momento en que se pone en cuatro patas, Aron empieza a toser y siente un dolor intenso en su costado derecho, lo que provoca que ponga su mano en ese punto y vuelva caer al suelo.

Intentando sobrellevar el dolor, Aron continua hablando mientras se levanta.

"Si, sé que haber venido aquí solo por eso suena loco. Irreal, incluso, pero yo… he sufrido un dolor mil veces mayor del que tú alguna vez podrías infligirme."

Ignorando todo el dolor, simplemente se pone erguido y vuelve a verla con seriedad.

"Si mi amiga muere de esa forma, volveré a sentirlo, y me rehusó con todas mis fuerzas a revivirlo. ¡No me iré hasta conseguir la cura!"

Enojada, Beryl levanta su brazo izquierdo.

"Miserable blasfemo…"

Trasforma su brazo en un látigo de fuego, y de un golpe, lo arremete contra una pared.

"¿Tienes idea de a quien le estas hablando?"

El brazo de Beryl vuelve a la normalidad, y ella se aproxima a Aron.

"Yo soy Beryl. Soy la creatura mas peligrosa de todo Mobius."

Lo vuelve a levantar, pero esta vez, usa uno de sus dedos, el cual se transforma en un tentáculo, y lo levanta del cuello, poniéndolo frente a ella, mientras debajo de él estaba su palma extendida.

"¡Yo soy una diosa! No existe dolor alguno que siquiera se compare al que yo puedo infligirte."

Aron, intentando tomar aire, continúa hablándole de forma decidida.

"Nada de lo que me hagas se compara con eso."

Furiosa, Beryl extiende su tentáculo y lo fuerza a extender su brazo. Inmediatamente, una enorme llamarada sale de otro de sus dedos y lo quema de gravedad. Aron solo contiene los gritos mientras su brazo termina de quemarse.

Al finalizar, suelta su brazo y observa detenidamente a Aron, esperando verlo suplicar por su vida y retractarse de lo que decía.

"¿Aún crees que no puedo causarte una agonía mayor?"

Aron ya no podía sentir su brazo. Solo sentía una horrible quemadura en su hombro. Pero el recuerdo de su madre se apodera de sus pensamientos y lo ayuda a supera el dolor.

"Esto no es nada comparado con lo que viví."

Beryl queda totalmente sorprendida al ver que su seriedad no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, y se enoja más al ver como continúa desafiándola.

"¿Aun crees poder desafiarme?"

Lo arremete contra la pared y lo hace caer de frente contra el suelo.

"Esto te callara de una buena…"

Se iba aproximando con el puño sobre su cabeza y aumentado de tamaño, cuando se detiene a observarlo retorcerse del dolor.

"No, no será así de fácil,"

Beryl baja su puño y lo regresa a la normalidad. Después, vuelve a trasformar su dedo en un tentáculo, lo toma por la pierna y lo va arrastrando por el suelo.

"La muerte no es castigo suficiente. Tú debes sufrir por la osadía de desafiarme."

Lo va levantando, cuando de repente, Aron siente una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo. Pero en vez de quemarlo, le estaba dando alivio.

"Y ya sé cual será el castigo perfecto para ti."

De repente, Aron recupera la sensación de su brazo, pero luego siente una sensación parecida a cuando uno empieza a recuperar la circulación, al mismo tiempo que una quemadura que se va haciendo más y más caliente. El dolor llega al punto donde ya no puede contenerlo, y lanza un grito de dolor tras otro mientras sujeta su brazo.

"¿Sientes fuego pasando por tus venas? Pues ve acostumbrándote, porque eso solo fue el preámbulo. Voy a enseñarte por qué no debes jugar con los dioses."

Beryl enrolla su tentáculo en su pierna con más fuerza, y este se incendia mientras la aprieta.

Aron vuelve a contener los gritos, y solo mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza.

"Voy a quemar y masacrar tu cuerpo, hasta el punto en el que no podrás diferenciar entre la vida y la muerte. Pero esta vez, no voy a dejar que tu cuerpo pierda la sensación, o que tú te desmayes."

Aron vuelve a sentir la sensación cálida y reconfortante en su pierna, para que al siguiente momento, el mismo dolor que tenía en el brazo se apoderara de ella.

Mientras él grita, Beryl solo se ríe al verlo retorcerse, y cuando termina, le vuelve a hablar de forma malévola.

"¿Dijiste que habías vivido la mayor de todas las agonías? Entonces demuéstramelo."

Manteniéndolo sujetado, Beryl lo arremete contra el suelo con fuerza mientras continua riendo, y luego le habla.

"Si para el final de la noche sigues con vida, y eres capaz de seguir con la idea de conseguir la cura, entonces te daré el poder para curar, junto con otro inimaginable."

Lo levanta un poco, lo suelta, y lo vuelve a sujetar del abdomen. Levanta su otro brazo, y Aron observa con horror como empieza a emerger una enorme bola de fuego de su mano.

"Vamos a ver cuánto puedes entretenerme."

Beryl ríe con fuerza, mientras baña a Aron en una oleada de fuego, y este no puede hacer otra cosa que gritar de la agonía.

Y así, durante las siguientes 6 horas, Beryl solo continuo quemando, masacrando y torturando a Aron de la forma mas fría y cruel posible, para luego curarlo, y así asegurarse de que nunca dejara de sentir el dolor y la agonía por todo su cuerpo, e impidiéndole desmayarse.

Al terminar, Beryl reía, llena de satisfacción, con los brazos cruzados, mientras observaba fijamente el cuerpo herido y débil de Aron, tirado boca abajo frente a ella, esperando escuchar a alguien que ha abandonado toda esperanza y solo desea que termine la agonía.

"Esto es lo que le pasa a quienes desafían a los dioses. Dime, mortal, ¿quieres continuar? ¿O finalmente estás listo para resign…?"

De repente, Beryl se asusta, al ver como Aron recoge sus manos lentamente y comienza a levantarse.

_Esto no se acerca a lo que tú pasaste, ¿no es así, mama?_

"¡E… Es imposible!"

"Y… ya te lo había dicho… Beryl…"

Beryl queda en shock ante lo que estaba viendo. A pesar de todo el dolor infrahumano que estaba sintiendo, y las miles de heridas por todo su cuerpo, Aron tenia energía y se estaba poniendo de pie, lo que empezaba a asustarla.

"Y… yo ya he pasado un dolor… mil veces más grande…"

Apoyándose con un brazo y una rodilla, Aron continúa levantándose, haciendo que Beryl retrocediera unos pasos del miedo.

"No pude hacer nada en esa ocasión, y esa inutilidad es lo que me mas me dolía."

Se pone de pie, jadeando y apenas sosteniéndose.

_A pesar de que tus órganos estaban totalmente mutilados, continuaste peleando…_

"Me rehúso a revivir esa experiencia por el mismo motivo. No voy a permitir que la historia se repita. No ahora, cuando sí puedo hacer algo al respecto."

La mira de frente y alza sus brazos.

"Si con esto consigo tu ayuda, entonces soportaré lo que sea. ¡No existe nada peor que perder a un ser amado!"

Beryl no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_Esto no es verdad. Debe ser una broma. Todo su cuerpo debería estar agonizando del dolor a estas alturas. No debería ser capaz de ponerse de pie. Su espíritu debería haberse quebrado hace bastante. ¿De dónde demonios saca tanta energía?_

"¡Maldito estúpido!"

Beryl vuelve a transformar su mano en garra, pero en vez de sujetarlo, lo arremete a alta velocidad contra la pared, prensándolo contra esta, y agrietando aun más su casco, al punto donde las fisuras se movían por si solas, como cuando el hielo frágil se empieza a resquebrajar.

Furiosa, Beryl extiende hacia atrás su otro brazo, y lo transforma en una lanza, para luego apuntarla hacia él.

"Fin del juego, mortal. ¡Es hora de terminar con esto de una buena vez!"

Estaba a punto de atravesarle la cabeza, cuando de repente, su casco se partió en 2, mostrando su rostro, junto con la única mirada que Beryl jamás había visto en toda su vida, lo que provoco que se congelara de la impresión.

Los ojos de Aron no mostraban el más mínimo miedo. Al contrario, solo mostraban una seriedad y entrega total, y a pesar de que la lanza estaba a milímetros de él, casi no parpadeaba.

"¿Qué demonios significa esa cara? ¿Acaso quieres morir?"

"Ya te lo dije, Beryl. Estoy dispuesto a soportar lo que sea."

"Eres un…"

Beryl lo suelta de la pared, y vuelve a agarrarlo, para verlo a la cara.

"¿Tanto significa esa overlander que vale la pena morir por ella?"

"Ella no es una overlander. Es una coneja llamada Buns, que ya ha pasado por mucho como para que esta enfermedad la ataque y…"

Beryl lo interrumpe y lo pone más cerca de su cara, enojada, pero más que todo confundida.

"¡¿Es en serio? No solo me estás diciendo que el único motivo por el que viniste es para curar a alguien, ¿sino que esa persona pertenece a la raza que aniquilo a toda tu especie? ¡¿Acaso perdiste el sentido común?"

"Ella no tiene la culpa de algo que paso 10 años atrás. Ella no es como esas personas. Ella salvó mi vida, y me ayudó cuando todos solo querían destruirme. Dime, ¿cómo es que eso es no tener sentido común? Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasa afuera de esta cueva."

"¡¿No sé nada? ¿Qué parte de "**diosa**" aun no captas? Yo sé todo lo que pasa en este mundo. Sé todo lo que sucede en Mobius."

Aron la observa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Excepto por el hecho de que ahora tiene otro nombre."

"¡¿Qué?"

"Así es, Beryl. Verás, un individuo llamado Scourge se coronó a si mismo como rey recientemente, y renombro este planeta como Moebius. Y con respecto a mi, yo vengo de un mundo completamente distinto a este, por lo que el genocidio de hace 10 años no me afecta tanto. Para ser una diosa, es triste cuando alguien **de otro universo**, que virtualmente no sabe nada de su historia, tiene que ponerte al día"

_Ohhh, estoy bien muerto. Pero en serio tenía que decírselo._

Aron, aun manteniendo su sonrisa, esperaba que Beryl se enojara, o que al menos le gritara, porque sabía que estaba empezando a ganar su atención, pero se extraña al ver que en vez de eso, solo se sorprendió un momento, y después bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Y su respuesta solo llegó a confundirlo más.

"¿Así que la razón por la que tu espíritu no se rompió… fue por no saberlo?"

Beryl vuelve a subir la cabeza, con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, la cual asustó a Aron aún más.

"Bueno, ya que tú me pusiste al día de cómo está el presente, ¿por qué no te pongo al día de cómo fue el pasado?"

Beryl levanta y transforma su mano en garra frente a él, y las junta de manera que queda un vacío en su palma, el cual se incendia con un fuego azul de repente.

"Debo aplaudir tu determinación, mortal. Eres el primer ser vivo que pudo vencer la tortura física de un dios, y el que vengas de otro universo me intriga aun más. Como te lo dije, si seguías con vida al finalizar la noche, entonces te daría el poder de curar, junto con otro más, y un dios tiene como regla jamás romper sus promesas. Te daré el poder…"

De repente, Aron siente una sensación rara por todo su cuerpo, como si de repente se hubiera vuelto gelatina y un viento lo estuviera atravesando. (No golpearlo y dividirse con normalidad, sino que literalmente lo atravesaba sin ninguna resistencia)

"Pero antes de que te vayas, voy a mostrarte la clase de seres que son los moebianos."

Beryl empieza a acercar su garra a Aron, y en el centro de esta, se observa como un fuego azul comienza a arremolinarse.

"Veamos si aún quieres salvar a tu querida amiga después de que experimentes el ultimo día de la Gran Paz."

Beryl ríe mientras el fuego azul se hace más grande y cubre a Aron, pero no lo quema. De repente, Aron deja de escuchar las risas y la mano de Beryl, y siente como si estuviera en caída libre dentro del fuego, y bruscamente sale de este, golpeando el suelo.

Aron vuelve a ver detrás de él, y nota que ya no se encontraba en la cueva, sino en un bosque, y que el fuego del que había salido era una pequeña fogata azul que se apagó de repente.

_¿Ahora donde estoy?_

Confundido, se levanta, mirando a su alrededor hasta que escucha una voz masculina, la cual venía no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Se aproxima con cuidado, antes de tropezarse con una rama, la cual lo saca del claro y aun camino de piedras.

Después de sobar su cara un momento, Aron escucha una de las voces frente a él, preguntando si se encontraba bien.

Aron levanta la cabeza y observa a un humano alto y musculoso y a un erizo con una capa roja. Al principio, no los reconoció, pero cuando se puso de rodillas y los miró bien, recibió un susto tan grande que se cayó sentado.

El erizo se le aproxima y le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras le habla.

"¿Qué te sucede, amigo? Actúas como si acabaras a ver un fantasma. Dime, Colin, ¿lo conoces?"

"No, y por el tipo de vestimenta que lleva, diría que no es de por aquí, Jules. Dime, hermano, ¿de donde vienes?"

Aron se encontraba en shock por lo que estaba viendo. Al erizo lo reconoció de inmediato, pero no tenía idea de quién era el humano hasta que dijeron su nombre. Aron estaba frente al Anti-Jules y el Anti-Snively.

_Beryl me dijo que experimentaría el último día de la Gran Paz. Eso significa que… Beryl me acaba de mandar 10 años al pasado…_

* * *

><p>Aron ha sido enviado al evento más determinante de todo Moebius. ¿Qué será de él ahora? ¿Cual habrá sido el gran detonante de la destrucción de la era de paz? ¿Y cómo será el Anti-Snively ahora que Aron ha visto que se diferencia de su contraparte por mucho? Mantengan esas dudas cuando mostremos "<em>El precio por la paz<em>".

* * *

><p><strong>Como lo acaban de leer, amigos, el siguiente capítulo será dedicado a entender mejor como fue que Moebius termino en lo que se conoce hoy, y un poco de la historia del Anti-Snively y el Anti-Jules. Será un poco más largo, así que tomara más tiempo subirlo, por lo que les pido que tengan paciencia.<strong>

**Este es Alastar the hawk diciendo: Sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	6. El precio por la paz: Parte 1

**Bueno, amigos. Como lo vieron en el capítulo anterior, Aron acaba de viajar 10 años al pasado. Aquí explicaré el gran evento que desplomó todo Moebius. Si están en desacuerdo en alguna cosa, no duden en decirme, pero por favor explíquenme por qué está mal.**

**Este va a ser un evento de 2 partes, así que, sin nada más que decir, los dejo con la primera parte de "El precio por la paz".**

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Archie y Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El precio por la paz<span>_**

Moebius. Hospital de Mobotropolis. En algún momento 10 años atrás.

Después de haberse encontrado con la poderosa entidad conocida como Beryl, Aron ha sido enviado al pasado, justo cuando el momento más determinante en el mundo está a punto de suceder.

Aron no podía ver mas que tinieblas, hasta que comienza a escuchar unos vagos sonidos débiles, que van en aumento hasta volverse voces. De repente, todo a su alrededor comienza a verse más nítido, hasta que finalmente recupera la conciencia, y observa que se esta en la cama de un consultorio. Hay un hombre alto, delgado, con un cuerpo atlético, pelo naranja con un corte estilo hongo, y con vestimenta de doctor a su lado, junto con un erizo azul con una capa roja y un mechón de pelo café. De no haber sido por el hecho de que el hombre poseía una nariz larga y puntiaguda, Aron no habría deducido que se tratada del Anti-Snively.

"Ah, finalmente despertaste. Vaya susto el que nos diste hace un momento, hermano."

"¿Dónde estoy? Ay, mi cabeza…" De repente, Aron siente un dolor en su cabeza, y cuando pone su mano en ella, nota con sorpresa que tenía puesta una serie de vendajes, tanto en ella como en sus brazos y torso, y nota que no tenía puesta su camisa, pero sí sus pantalones.

Jules se le acerca del otro lado de la cama para calmarlo. "Tranquilízate, amigo. No hay nada que temer, estás a salvo ahora."

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En el consultorio de Colin. Cuando te encontramos, te desmayaste casi de inmediato, antes de que nos hubieras podido decir algo."

Colin le acerca una camisa blanca. "Debió haber sido un viaje duro."

Aron se pone la camisa, y Colin se sienta en una silla que pone al revés.

"Tienes suerte de que sea el mejor aprendiz de mi tío, hermano. Heridas por todo tu cuerpo, quemaduras del tercer grado, y aun así no había daños internos. Eres alguien que gusta del peligro, ¿no es así, hermano? No sabes la suerte que tuviste por solo haberte conseguido esas heridas menores. Por cierto, soy Colin Kintobor. Mucho gusto." Le acerca el puño.

Aron se extraña un momento, pero sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, así que solo golpea el puño, y luego ambos hacen las típicas movidas de un saludo.

"Me llamo A…lexander."

_Eso estuvo cerca. Si estoy realmente en el pasado, no puedo decir mi nombre. Aun si este no es mi mundo, lo que sea que haga podría ser perjudicial…_

"Hey, así que tu sí entiendes lo que es un saludo entre hermanos. Siempre es bueno encontrar a un hermano perdido."

"¿Por qué sigues referenciándome así?"

Jules le contesta calmadamente. "Ah, no le prestes mucha atención. Es como su forma de hablar. Así le habla a todo el mundo. ¿Y qué te trae a Mobotropolis, Alexander? Por la ropa que traías, es obvio que no eres de por aquí, y el hecho de que hubieras venido armado y con esas heridas me dice que te encontraste con algunas creaturas en el camino."

"Pues… yo…"

_Piensa, Aron. No puedes simplemente decirles que vienes del futuro… _

"…vengo de la Tierra del Millón de Luces. Vine a ver el gran festival de la Gran Paz por el que Mobotropolis es tan famosa."

_Por favor, que sí lo crean…_

Jules lo mira, extrañado. "¿Y decidiste venir a pie, desde tan lejos, armado con solo una pistola? ¿No crees que fue un poco extremo?"

Colin ríe un momento. "¿Qué te dije, Jules? A este hermano le gusta el peligro. Aunque concuerdo un poco con Jules, Alexander; al menos debiste haber llevado un amigo contigo."

Aron pone su brazo detrás de su cabeza y ríe un poco, apenado. "Sí, tal vez debí haberlo hecho."

Baja el brazo y se levanta de la cama. "Pero lo importante es que pude llegar, y ya no voy a necesitar esa arma."

_Ahora que lo pienso, la había olvidado por completo en cuanto llegue a la cueva de Beryl. Es extraño que aun la tuviera conmigo. A estas alturas, debió haberse fundido… _

"Lamento mucho sus molestias, doctor Colin. En cuanto pueda, le pagare por su ayuda…"

Colin solo ríe otra vez, y le da un golpe algo duro en la espalda. "Sin preocupaciones, hermano. Aquí todos somos amigos. Esta será gratis. Solo asegúrate de invitarme la próxima vez que hagas un viaje extremo."

"Je, no hay problema."

_No cabe duda de que es el Anti-Snively. Es todo lo contrario a él. Pero Jules parece ser el mismo que el de Mobius…_

Le pasa el arma que se encontraba en un mueble cercano, pero Aron la rechaza y le dice que se la quede como agradecimiento, y que nunca se sabe cuando podría ser útil, obviamente pensando en lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Jules le acerca unos zapatos a Aron. "Bueno, dices que viniste a ver el festival de la Gran Paz."

Aron se pone los zapatos.

"Pues llegaste justo a tiempo. El festival comenzará mañana al medio día, y yo soy el encargado de la ceremonia de inauguración, así que te puedo dar un tour guiado y un autógrafo firmado. Así, cuando vayas a tu ciudad, tendrás una excelente historia que contar."

_OK, retiro lo dicho. Este Jules actúa igual que Antoine en un buen día. Pero aun así… _

"Esa es una excelente idea, hermano. ¿Qué dices, Alexander? Ya que llegaste antes que todos, puedes aprovechar y ver el pueblo."

"Pues agradezco la oferta y todo, pero no creo que deba…"

Colin y Jules lo toman por los brazos. "Insistimos, hermano. Es más divertido visitar la ciudad cuando se la muestras a alguien nuevo. Vamos."

Y sin poder decir otra cosa, simplemente se llevan a Aron a observar todo Mobotropolis.

Y así, por las siguientes horas, Colin y Jules le fueron mostrando toda la ciudad a Aron. Al inicio, se sentía un tanto incomodo, pero cuando vio la villa, se le olvido por completo donde, o mejor dicho en qué momento, se encontraba. Era la primera vez que veía Mobotropolis, y la estaba viendo en su antigua gloria. La paz se sentía por todos lados. Todo se observaba con calma. Todos trataban a Aron como un igual y no se sorprendían de su presencia, y tanto Colín como Jules eran celebridades, ya que un grupo de gente siempre se les acercaba. Era una sensación agradable y amistosa.

_¿Esto es la Gran Paz? Es impresionante. Ni las iglesias en la Tierra tienen este tipo de armonía. ¿Cómo es que todo esto se volvió el Moebius actual? _

Al llegar a un parque en las afueras de la ciudad, deciden detenerse y hablar un momento, mientras los 3 observaban el Lago de los Anillos y comían un helado.

Jules aprovecho para terminar con su tour. "Y para terminar, te presento el Lago de los Anillos. Como sabes, este lago lanza un anillo al día y es nuestra fuente principal de poder."

"Sí, he escuchado de este famoso lago. Los anillos que lanza pueden darte un impulso de poder e incluso curar heridas."

Tanto Colin como Jules lo observan confundidos. "¿De que estas hablando, hermano? Todo el mundo sabe que los anillos son extremadamente peligrosos."

Aron los mira confundido, mientras Jules termina su helado y le explica.

"El tacto prolongado con uno de ellos sí te da un impulso de energía, pero también una locura temporal, y deja tu cuerpo con una gran tensión y cansancio cuando el efecto se acaba. ¿Cómo es que no sabias eso? Es conocimiento general."

Aron los vuelve a ver apenado. "Je, ¿qué puedo decir? No estoy totalmente informado."

_Por un minuto olvidé que estaba en Moebius. Eso explica mucho sobre Rosy. Y ahora que lo mencionan, si Scourge tenía un billón de esos y solo uno produce tanto daño… Wow, ese tipo realmente estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por poder…_

Colin termina su helado y le vuelve a hablar. "Pues es una fortuna que nos diéramos cuenta ahora."

"Y hablando del tema, creo que tenemos suerte."

Jules señala el centro del lago, que comenzaba a burbujear, y de repente las diferencias con Mobius se hacen más evidentes para Aron, quien se atraganta un momento con el último pedazo de helado al ver lo que salió.

Del lago aparece un anillo idéntico a los que recolecta Sonic, pero este tenía un color de plata en vez del dorado usual. En ese momento, unas garras metálicas aparecen del extremo derecho del lago y agarran el anillo, para luego colocarlo en una especie de cofre cerca de esta.

"Y esa es la garra de mi tío."

"¿La garra?"

"Como te lo dijo Jules, esos anillos te dan energía, pero son muy peligrosos para tocarlos, así que mi tío pensó en una forma mas limpia de recolectarlos. Esa garra recoge y lleva los anillos directamente a un almacenador, donde son organizados y usados de la manera mas eficiente."

"Y así, el riesgo de que alguien toque esos anillos desaparece."

De repente escuchan una voz masculina hablando detrás de ellos. "Más bien, les quita toda la diversión."

Los 3 se voltean, y observan a un tigre blanco uniformado con una vestimenta de general de color verde, unas gafas negras y cargando un rifle en la espalda.

"Antes, el poseer un anillo era un lujo reservado solo para los mas fuertes. Ahora todo se ha vuelto automático. ¡Qué desperdicio!"

"No entiendo cómo salvar vidas y tener energía gratuita y limpia puede considerarse un desperdicio, Tig."

El nombre y la cara del tigre le estaban resultando familiares a Aron, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

_¿Tig? ¿Por qué siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes?_

"Es algo que tu jamás entenderías, Jules. ¿Cuál es el chiste de conseguir poder a través de esos anillos sin la emoción de sus riesgos?"

"Ah, no lo sé, Tig. ¿Obtener energía limpia y sin riesgos de muerte no cuenta?"

Y así, ambos continuaron discutiendo por un tiempo, y desde el inicio de su conversación, Aron sentía una enorme tensión entre ellos.

Su conversación se interrumpe en cuanto Tig lo nota, y se dirige a él.

"¿Y quien es este? Jamás lo había visto antes."

"Perdón, hermanos. Se me olvido presentarlos. Tig, te presento a Alexander, un hermano de la Tierra del Millón de Luces que vino a pie para ver el festival. Alexander, te presento a Tig Stripe, uno de los generales veteranos del rey Maximilian."

Tig solo mantiene la mirada fija y seria sobre Aron mientras cruzaba los brazos. Aron solo se mantenía perplejo porque notaba que Tig era mucho más grande que él, y su apellido aclaró su duda.

_¿Tig Stripe? __¿EL Tig Stripe? __¿El líder de los Luchadores de la Libertad originales? No puedo creerlo. Este tipo era una leyenda y un héroe de Mobius… Un momento…_

En ese momento, recordó que ellos fueron los que organizaron la evacuación cuando Robotnik tomo el control.

_Si ellos fueron los héroes que comenzaron el movimiento de los luchadores de la libertad en Mobius, eso significa que… Oh, no… estoy viéndole la cara al líder original del Escuadrón de Supresión. Ya entiendo que fue lo que sucedió. Kintobor nunca tomo el control. Estos imbéciles fueron los que iniciaron todo, y terminaron provocando que Moebius terminara como está ahora._

En el momento en que se percata de eso, el asombro de Aron es reemplazado con enojo y tensión, similar a Jules.

"¿Así que vienes de la Tierra del Millón de Luces? ¿Y viniste hasta aquí caminando, totalmente desarmado?"

"No totalmente. Llegó con una pistola medio gastada. Temerario, ¿no lo crees, hermano?"

"Sí, claro. Y dime, overlander, ¿cuantos eran cuando comenzaron?"

Jules lo vuelve a ver, sorprendido y enojado. "Tig, sabes que esa palabra es ofen-"

Aron lo interrumpe y lo vuelve a ver con calma. "Está bien, Jules…"

Vuelve a ver con una sonrisa a Tig.

"Es normal que el encargado de su seguridad deba tener un poco de paranoia por mi presencia, ¿no es así, Stripe? Para responder tu duda, empecé ese viaje solo, y ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿no te parece extraño que llegara hasta aquí, sin mencionar que Colin y Jules me hayan dado un tour por la ciudad, y hasta ahora te percates de mi presencia? "

Tig le acerca la cara con enojo, mostrando sus garras. "Cuida tu lengua, overlander. El gato podría quitártela."

"Quisiera ver eso."

Aron se le queda mirando a los ojos, de la misma forma que había visto a Beryl, y Tig no cambió su expresión por unos segundos, hasta que hizo algo que sorprendió a todos.

Retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a reír con fuerza. Cuando termino, volvió a hablarle a Aron con una sonrisa, pero aun serio.

"Me agradas, niño. Tienes agallas, y eso es algo verdaderamente difícil de ver en los tu raza."

_Oh, genial. Le agrado al creador del Escuadrón de Supresión original. ¿Qué más podría pasarme ahora?_

"Sabes, tu podrías ser un buen subordinado en mi equipo." Le pone la mano en el hombro, pero Jules se la aparta de inmediato.

"Dudo mucho que alguien quisiera pertenecer a tu grupo de matones, Tig."

"¿Acaso debo recordarte que ese grupo de matones son los que mantienen tu trasero a salvo, Jules? Tal vez fuiste tú el que ayudo a crear la Gran Paz, pero nosotros somos los que la mantuvimos hasta ahora. Admítelo, nos necesitas más de lo que crees."

Jules solo se le queda viendo, enojado. "¿No tienes nada mas que decir? Eso fue lo que pensé."

Tig vuelve a ver a Aron. "La oferta seguirá en pie, Alexander. Solo piénsalo."

Se empieza a alejar, y mientras camina, dice algo que Aron no esperaba escuchar.

"Tú y Sonic podrían ser nuestros novatos."

_¿Sonic? ¿No estará refiriéndose a…? _

En ese momento, Jules le vuelve a hablar, aun enojado. "Mi hijo se llama Maurice, y él tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a tu grupo, Tig. Así que ya deja de llamarlo por ese nombre."

_Je, parece ser que la maldición de su nombre también esta aquí, y si conozco a Scourge, él también debió odiarlo. Dudo mucho que siquiera pretendiera que le agrade. Este Jules podrá ser bueno, pero por lo que veo, no es muy atento como padre…_

Tig se detiene y se da media vuelta, con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Crees que fui yo el que le dio ese apodo?"

Ríe y se da media vuelta, mostrándoles la espalda. "¿Sabes al menos donde esta ahora?"

Jules lo mira confundido. "En casa, obviamente."

Tig ríe con más fuerza, y continúa caminado. "Sí, me imagino que debe estar en su casa estudiando para ser como su viejo. Dale mis saludos de mi parte, Jules."

En eso, Aron baja la cabeza con preocupación, al darse cuenta de algo.

_Espera, ¿acaso Scourge no dijo que su padre ya no existe? _

"Y Alexander…"

Vuelve a subirla. "Espero que disfrutes este festival. Te prometo que tendrás una calurosa bienvenida."

Continúa riendo hasta que se pierde de vista.

Aron vuelve a ver a Colin, confundido. "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

"Ah, no te preocupes, hermano. A veces Tig puede ser duro, pero es un guerrero dedicado a su trabajo. Él solo está bromeando."

_Lo dudo mucho…_

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Alexander, déjame contarte algo. Justo como Tig lo dijo, y como tú lo experimentaste en tu viaje, este planeta esta lleno de criaturas misteriosas y peligrosas para todos nosotros. Es un peligro constante que debemos pasar desde que salimos de nuestras camas. Antes, solo teníamos 2 opciones: escondernos el resto de nuestras vidas y alimentarnos de sus restos como carroñeros, o rendirnos a nuestros instintos y volvernos iguales a ellos. En otras palabras, era miseria o locura, hermano."

Jules lo vuelve a ver. "Eso fue así hasta que encontré una tercera solución."

Aron lo señala, confundido. "¿Una tercera solución? ¿Te refieres a que el elemento clave que diste, para la gran paz fue esa opción?"

"Exacto. En vez de pelear por la supervivencia propia, mi opción era pelear por la colectiva. Como un grupo, una unidad. Es por eso que Tig jamás haría algo malo. Él sabe mejor que nadie que todos nos necesitamos el uno al otro."

"Mi filosofía es siempre darle la cara a la adversidad y proteger a tus hermanos."

"Es por eso que llamas a todos hermanos… porque todos son tus amigos y compañeros que deseas proteger."

"Ya estás entendiendo. Una vida escondido y con miedo es una vida de miseria, y una llena de pelea sin objetivo es solitaria y vacía."

"Uno no puede vivir con miedo, pero tampoco puede ser el lobo solitario. Pero si eres el lobo en una manada…"

"…tienes algo que proteger, y amigos que te cuidan la espalda."

"Exacto. Jules vio eso y dio el mensaje por todo Mobius, y en solo 5 años, pasamos de cavernícolas y carroñeros a esto."

Señala la ciudad. "Mientras algunos defienden, los otros crean, y todos evolucionamos. Esa es la razón por la que celebramos. Ese es el motivo por el cual todos disfrutamos de la Gran Paz. Mi tío y Jules son la sección que se ha encargado de la ciudad, los robots, transporte y otras cosas. Son nuestro cerebro, mientras que gente como Tig son los que se encargan de la protección y el sustento. Son los músculos. Es por eso que les molesta que los anillos se recolecten de esa forma. Antes, ellos eran los que los recogían."

"Wow, eso es…verdaderamente impresionante."

Jules mira el sol que se estaba empezando a poner. "Bueno, parece que se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que me marche. Los veo mañana en el festival."

"Te acompaño, Jules. De todas formas, lo mejor será que cada quien vaya a su hogar. ¿Tienes donde quedarte, Alexander?"

Aron se asusta un momento, y después de un poco de razonamiento, dice lo más sensato. "Sí, vi un hotel mientras estábamos caminando y observe su costo. Es razonable y está cerca de la plaza. Pasaré la noche allí para poder tomar un buen asiento en la plaza. Será mejor que vaya y pida un cuarto antes de que se les agoten."

_Si este es el último día de paz, entonces lo que dijo Tig me ha dado una pista de cómo iniciará todo. Odio hacerlo, pero si me quedo mucho tiempo, formare parte de la raza overlander extinta. Debo irme en cuanto tenga la oportunidad._

"Sí, pienso que será lo mas sensato, y así tendrás algo más de qué hablar en tu ciudad cuando regreses. Asegúrate de tomar una de sus tarjetas cuando salgas. La publicidad no está completa sin la ubicación y teléfonos correspondientes."

"Trataré de recordarlo."

_El tema de Sonic no lleva ni 15 minutos, ¿y ya te estas preocupando por la publicidad? Jules, puede que hayas traído paz a un planeta entero, pero no eres exactamente el padre del mes…_

Deciden caminar hasta la entrada de la ciudad mientras continúan hablando.

"Y dime, Colin, ¿tú en qué posición te encuentras?"

"¿Posición?"

"Sí, me dijiste que Mobotropolis está dividida en los que son el cerebro y los que son los músculos. ¿Cual de los 2 eres tú?"

Colin ríe antes de contestar. "Bueno, se podría decir que soy ambos, y a la vez ninguno. Soy el corazón."

"¿El corazón?"

"Significa que soy tanto fuerte como inteligente, y de igual forma una ayuda importante para ambos. Verás, desde pequeño, yo he querido tanto a mi tío como a mi padre, quienes, a pesar de que pertenecen a grupos opuestos, se llevan bien y son un gran equipo. Al verlos en acción, me di cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué alguien no puede ser fuerte _e_ inteligente? ¿Tener lo mejor de ambos? ¿Ser lo mejor de los 2? Conforme yo crecí, tuve esa idea en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, por lo que me mantuve entrenando y jugando con mis amigos en un momento, y ayudando a mi tío en lo que podía en otro. Claro, al principio le pareció muy extraño a mi familia, pero al final terminaron aceptándome como soy, y mira como he terminado. Soy el médico de la familia, un amigo cercano del creador de la gran paz, y lo más importante, un hombre feliz y en paz con su vida, y que está dispuesto a defenderla con todas sus fuerzas. Igual que el corazón en un organismo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, creo que ya entiendo todo, el corazón lleva la sangre y mantiene tanto el cerebro como los músculos fuertes y en las mejores condiciones, y organiza todo el sistema de defensa."

Continúan hablando hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad. Tanto Jules como Colín toman caminos diferentes. Aron continúa caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad hasta perderlos de vista, se detiene, da media vuelta y comienza a correr hacia el bosque.

_Tengo que escapar antes de que todo comience. Si lo que dijo Barry era cierto, entonces los overlanders serán el primer objetivo… _

Una vez dentro, comienza a reflexionar mientras corre.

_Debo esconderme lo antes posible, este lugar muy pronto será el más peligroso de…_

"_**Uno no puede vivir con miedo…**_"

De repente Aron se detiene al escuchar las palabras de Colín en sus pensamientos.

"_**Soy… un hombre feliz y en paz con su vida, y que está dispuesto a protegerla con todas sus fuerzas.**_"

"_**Uno no puede pasar su vida escondiéndose o siendo el lobo solitario.**_"

Aron se voltea, sintiéndose arrepentido, mientras observa la ciudad a lo lejos.

_¿Y que vendría después? ¿Esconderme en una roca y esperar 10 años? Colin tiene razón. No puedo simplemente correr y esconderme. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? No puedo correr rápido, no puedo volar, no tengo súper fuerza, y la única arma que tenía se la acabo de dar a Colin. No tengo nada… una vez más, he terminado siendo un inútil… _

Baja la cabeza, y de repente escucha a alguien. "Eso no te detuvo cuando te enfrentaste a Beryl."

Aron voltea, y de repente, ve a Sonic recostado sobre un árbol. Pero este Sonic se veía brumoso, como si fuera un sueño.

_¿Sonic? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Acaso ya perdí el juicio?_

"Cuando empezaste esta aventura, estabas decidido, eras indetenible, y sin importar cuan duras se volvieran las cosas, seguías sin perder la determinación. Dime, ¿a que se debió todo eso?"

"Yo… no lo sé. Simplemente reaccioné por instinto."

"Exacto, Aron. ¿Crees que yo no tuve terror la primera vez que enfrente a un SWATbot? ¿O cuando corrí súper rápido la primera vez? El primer paso siempre es el que da más miedo, y el valor auténtico se halla cuando lo enfrentas a pesar de temerle."

"Pero tú tenias tu velocidad, Tails tenía su poder de volar… todos ustedes tenían algo que les permitía enfrentarlo."

"¿Y piensas que tú no? Aron, piénsalo. Has podido llegar hasta aquí porque sabías algo que los demás no. Tú tienes la habilidad para hacer la diferencia. Lo único que debes hacer es mirar en tu corazón y razonar como solo tú sabes."

Sonic le levanta el pulgar, y luego comienza a desvanecerse.

"Tú puedes hacerlo, Aron. Lo único que necesitas es tener confianza." Se desvanece por completo.

Aron vuelve a ver la ciudad.

_No sé qué acaba de suceder… pero Sonic tiene razón. No me detuve ante nada cuando enfrenté a Beril. No puedo alterar la historia, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Pero entonces… ¿qué hago?_

De repente, escucha unos pájaros en un árbol cercano, y observa una familia de ellos silbando mientras duermen. Aron recuerda por un momento a su madre, y la protección que sentía con ella con solo su presencia…

_Un segundo… protección. ¡Eso es! Kintobor fue el que rescató a todos los heridos de ese evento al guiarlos aquí._

Empieza a correr hacia la ciudad.

_Familias enteras morirán entre la confusión si no hago nada, pero si les digo a donde ir, podre salvarlas y mantener la historia, lo único que debo hacer es decirles que vayan aquí. Solo necesito algo que me cubra el rostro._

De repente observa una capa café tirada en su dirección con una capucha. Se detiene y la levanta.

_¿Una capa? ¿Qué esta haciendo una capa aquí? Bueno, no tengo tiempo para dudar de mi suerte. Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad._

Se la pone y, para su suerte, solo le quedaba un poco holgada, lo que ocultaba mejor su rostro. Aron rompe un poco la capa, para que le llegue a las rodillas y así no se tropiece, y enrolla el pedazo de tela en la mitad inferior de su cara, para mejorar su anonimato.

_Esto servirá. Ahora debo apresurarme antes de que… _

De repente, escucha una gran explosión, y mira una enorme bola de fuego saliendo del lado este de la ciudad, seguida de varias explosiones por el resto de ella.

_Oh, no. Ya comenzó. ¡Tengo que darme prisa!_

Aron vuelve a correr.

_Tal vez no pueda cambiar la historia, pero al menos puedo salvar a todos los que pueda…_

* * *

><p>El gran evento finalmente a comenzado, ¿Podrá Aron guiar a toda esa gente a la seguridad? ¿Podrá escapar del comienzo del apocalipsis? ¿O formara parte del genocidio overlander? Contengan esas dudas para la próxima semana cuando sigamos con la segunda parte de "El precio por la paz"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Allí lo tienen, amigos. Los que detonaron todo el desastre fueron los miembros originales del Escuadrón.<strong>

**Ya que todos aquí están al revés, y Robotnik jamás invadió, pensé que tendría sentido que ellos hubieran estado involucrados. De nuevo, si alguno está en desacuerdo, no duden en decírmelo, pero por favor díganme el por qué.**

**En cuanto pueda, subiré la conclusión. Este es Alastar the hawk que les dice: Sigan soñando, sigan creando.**


	7. El precio por la paz: Parte 2

**Bueno, amigos, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente terminé la conclusión. Aquí, el Escuadrón original será visto en su momento de mayor brillo.**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con la segunda parte de "****El precio por la paz"****.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El precio por la paz<span>_**

Moebius. Bosque conjunto a Mobotropolis. En algún momento en la noche 10 años atrás.

Tras haber reflexionado sobre la situación en la que se encuentra ahora, Aron ha decidido embarcarse en una misión de rescate mientras se encuentra de incógnito, y va corriendo decidido hacia la ciudad, la cual se encuentra en llamas.

Aron ignora el fuego y entra en la ciudad, decidido.

_Es peor de lo que pensé. En cuestión de minutos estas calles estarán invadidas de gente corriendo en todas direcciones con terror. Debo actuar rápido antes de que sea muy tarde…_

De repente, Aron escucha una madre gritando el nombre de su hija, seguido de escombros cayéndose.

Corre en esa dirección y observa una gata blanca niña apunto de ser aplastada por una pared que se incendia, la cual la habría aplastado de no haber sido por una carreta que paró su caída, y su madre intentando alcanzarla, pero una pared de fuego no le permite avanzar.

Aron encuentra un balde de agua cerca, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se echa el agua encima y se lanza dentro de la pared de fuego. Tan rápido como pudo, tomó a la niña y la rescató antes de que la pared terminara de colapsar. En cuanto salió, la devolvió a su madre, quien la abrazó de inmediato.

"Mil gracias por salvar a mi pequeña Crystal."

"Este lugar no es seguro, señora. Busque a su esposo, su familia, sus amigos; todos los que pueda encontrar. Vayan al bosque de Knothole y busquen al doctor Kintobor, y díganle que debe elevar su campo de fuerza. El entenderá."

La gata le hace caso y sale corriendo.

Durante el resto de la noche, Aron continuó alertando a cuantos podía en la ciudad mientras corría por ella, cuando de repente escucha el sonido que se encontraba temiendo.

A la lejanía, se escuchaban disparos de balas que se estaban acercando. Ya no era simplemente salvar gente del fuego; ahora también tenia que salvarlos de los que lo causaron.

_El Escuadrón ha hecho su movida, y si la gente que no sabe nada se les aproxima, entonces están muertos…_

Se dirige a una escalera y sube al tope de un edificio para ver que tan lejos estaban. Aron observa a los causantes del ruido aproximándose a un grupo de gente evacuando la plaza.

Con Tig dirigiéndolos y acompañado por un perro con traje de soldado raso, un collar con picos y 2 pistolas, un ave roja con una bufanda azul y un sombrero de aviador con un rifle, una jirafa morada con un suéter de cuello de tortuga rojo con un parche en el ojo y una bazuca, y una cobra con brazos, un sombrero de invierno y unas granadas.

_Oh, no… esto es malo. Es el Escuadrón de Supresión original. Como lo pensé, ellos son los que están causando estragos, y probablemente fueron los que comenzaron todo. Tengo que detenerlos antes de que lleguen a la plaza._

Mira a su alrededor y observa una columna inclinada en el camino de Tig.

_¡Eso es! Esa columna apenas esta sosteniéndose. Si logro tirarla abajo, el grupo de Tig tendrá que cambiar de dirección. _

Baja del edificio y empieza a empujarla.

_Arrghh… ¿cómo es que hacen los bomberos para hacer que esto se vea fácil?_

Logra tirarla, y fuerza a que una pila de escombros caiga antes de que Tig lo viera. Se apresura a la plaza y logra terminar de evacuar a todos.

_Muy bien, creo que son todos. Ahora debo irme antes de-_

Escucha una voz muy cerca. "¿Dónde demonios están todos?"

Aron se esconde detrás de los restos de una pared, se tira al suelo para evitar el humo, y mira de reojo a los que están discutiendo. En medio de la calle, Tig estaba con el resto del Escuadrón de Supresión, que habían elegido justamente ese lugar para detenerse y hablar.

"¿Acaso esto es una broma, Tig? ¡Dijiste que habría miles de personas corriendo por todas partes! ¡Este lugar parece un desierto!"

El perro le estaba apuntando, cuando Tig lo mandó a volar hacia una pared con un solo golpe.

"Tranquilízate, MP Bull. Es obvio que el fuego los ha hecho reaccionar de una forma que no esperábamos, pero es muy probable que aun deba haber gente en esta zona. No hay forma de que simplemente hayan decidido dejarlo todo y escapar. Debe haber bomberos o civiles intentando buscar nuestra ayuda."

_No cuentes con eso, Tig. Y por lo que me acabas de decir, ese perro es MP Bull. Como su contrario, seguramente no es más que un mercenario sediento de sangre._

"Esto es una perdida de tiempo, Tig. He estado sobrevolando el área y he visto mas personas en el lado oeste. Probablemente la gente de la plaza termino entre el fuego y el caos, y deben de estar muertos para este punto."

"Yo seré quien diga eso, Peckers. Este lugar es el más concurrido de todos. Aunque parezca una estupidez, es probable que se estén escondiendo. Peckers, toma a Spot y recorran el lado sur. Bull, tú toma a las tropas y ve al lado norte, yo me ocupare del oeste."

_Ese debe ser Sir Peckers. Si recuerdo bien, él y Tig tenían personalidades similares. Como puedo ver, aquí también. Y esa jirafa debe ser Spot Long. Él era el más calculador de todos ellos. Tal vez pueda razonar con él y me pueda ayudar…_

De repente, la jirafa, en un arranque, grita como loco y dispara un misil, que por poco destruye a Aron e impacta en un edificio cercano.

"¡Spot! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Espera a ver vida y luego dispara!"

"Lo lamento, señor Tig. Es que me emocione por un momento…"

…_o por ser su contrario, podría ser un maniaco con el mismo nivel de inteligencia que el Rey de Acero, y que me eliminaría en cuanto me viera moverme. OK, eso no va a servir._

De repente, la serpiente se le acerca a Tig, temerosa, y le habla como un niño hablándole a su papa. "Eh, discúlpeme, señor, ¿pero yo que hago?"

Tig lo agarra del cuello y lo pone frente a él.

"Escúchame, víbora. De no haber sido por tu estúpida granada, esto no nos estaría tomando tanto tiempo, así que agradece que aun respires. Quédate aquí y asegúrate de que Kintobor no obtenga la batería para su campo de fuerza." Al terminar, lo suelta.

_¿Ellos tienen la batería para el campo?_

"Si ves a alguien que no sea a nosotros, será mejor que lo elimines como la víbora que eres. ¿Entendido?"

"S-sí, señor…"

_Y ese debe ser Trey Scale, el traidor de su grupo. Ya que este es su opuesto, él debe ser verdaderamente fiel a ellos._

"Muy bien. Ahora, ¡muévanse! Tenemos más destrucción que crear, y la princesa no podrá contener a su viejo por mucho tiempo. Recuerden, eliminen a todos y prioricen a los overlanders. Especialmente a ese nuevo que estaba con Colín, llamado Alexander." Y con eso, comienzan a caminar en direcciones distintas.

_Esto sí que es suerte. Ahora me están buscando, y todas mis rutas de escape estarán llenas de matones con armas. ¿Cómo se supone voy a burlarlos ahora?_

Aron escucha un sonido de crujido sobre él, y se mueve hacia atrás antes de que una pila de escombros en llamas le cayera encima. Se esconde entre un sendero de piedra y comienza a caminar en cuclillas.

_El fuego esta empeorando. No puedo irme sin conseguir esa batería y esa víbora traidora muy probablemente este buscan… Un momento. El Trey Scale de Mobius era alguien ambicioso y deseoso de un estilo de vida mejor. Si este es su opuesto, su deseo debe ser una vida mas tranquila. Tal vez sea leal, pero por lo que veo, también es alguien temeroso. Puedo usar eso a mi favor… _

Aron continuó moviéndose de pared a pared, hasta que logró encontrar a Trey, temblando y con 2 granadas listas para lanzar, viendo a todos lados.

_Tenía razón. Él tiene miedo y probablemente esté con ellos por motivos distintos al de Mobius. Tal vez pueda convencerlo de que me dé la batería. Tengo que intentarlo. Es mi única oportunidad…_

Aron se esconde detrás de una pared, a un lado de donde se dirigía Trey, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo toma y pone contra la pared. Gracias a su cuerpo y lo pequeños que son sus brazos, logra atraparlos con una mano y agarrar su cuello con la otra.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"En este momento, me puedes considera como la voz de tu razón. Dime, Trey, ¿Tig y el resto de esas personas son realmente tus amigos?"

"¿De que estás hablando? Yo soy una víbora. ¡Las víboras son traicioneras y no tienen amigos!"

"¿Eso es lo que tú crees? ¿O es lo que ellos te hicieron creer?"

"Yo… yo soy una víbora. Mi naturaleza me dice que debo ser así…"

"Tú no quieres hacer esto, ¿no es así, Trey? Lo único que quieres es tener una vida tranquila, ¿verdad?"

Trey lo mira sorprendido. "¿C-como supiste eso?"

"Te lo dije, Trey. Soy la voz de tu razón." Aron lo suelta. "Y en este momento, tienes 2 opciones: ir con tus supuestos amigos y tener una vida siendo un tapete, o darme la batería y tener la vida que siempre quisiste." Le extiende su mano. "Toda tu vida has creído que, como víbora, debes ser lo más despreciable que pueda existir, ¿no es verdad? Esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que eso no es verdad."

Trey mira al suelo, pensativo, por unos momentos. Busca algo en una bolsa llena de granadas, lo vuelve a ver y le da una especie de esfera metálica con un vidrio en el centro, el cual tenía una luz verde en el medio.

"Ve por ese camino y mantente escondido." Le señala un camino al este. "Distraeré a mis compañeros para que puedas pasar. Sal al bosque, y cuando veas a Kintobor, dile… que lo lamento."

"Entendido. ¿Donde te espero?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿No vas a venir conmigo? Trey, Kintobor puede darte santuario a ti también. Puedes ser un héroe."

"¿Héroe? No, yo ya he tenido suficiente con los héroes. Además, tengo un asunto pendiente que terminar."

"Trey…" Aron trató de protestar, pero no pudo. "Está bien. Solo asegúrate de llegar al bosque cuando termines."

Aron empieza a correr por el sendero mirando a Trey.

"Así lo haré."

Se despide, y cuando Aron llega a la entrada del sendero este…

"Y gracias por no juzgarme por mi especie, sino por lo que soy. Ahora sé quienes son mis amigos."

Aron camina escondido por un sendero, manteniendo la mirada en Trey, quien le abre paso mientras distrae a los soldados. Una vez librado de los matones, pierde de vista a Trey y llega a un sendero que llevaba directamente a la salida.

_Perfecto. Allí esta la salida. Ahora solo debo hallar a Kintobor y…_

Aron escucha unos gritos no muy lejos de él. Decide ir a ver y encuentra a la misma gata que había rescatado, inconsciente y con su madre sobre unos escombros.

_Oh, esto debe ser una broma…_

Intenta ayudarlas, pero los escombros eran demasiado pesados y a duras penas podía moverlos, cuando de repente siente que son más ligeros, y cuando vuelve a ver a su derecha, ve a Colin levantándola.

"Yo aquí lo tengo, hermano. Ayúdalas a salir."

_¿Colin? ¿Como es que aún sigue…? No importa, no tengo tiempo para cuestionar._

Se despabila y las saca. "¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Sí, y gracias de nuevo, pero… señor, tiene que ayudar a mi esposo. Se quedo atrás para ayudar a los guardias, y aún no ha regresado."

_¿Los guardias? Debe estar refiriéndose a Tig y los demás. Si él los hallo, entonces debe estar muerto a estas alturas… pero no puedo decirles eso. Tengo que sacarlas de aquí cuanto antes y darle la batería a Kintobor._

Colin las reconforta. "Señora, su hija y usted son más importantes ahora. Vayan al bosque donde esta mi tío y espere a su esposo allí. Mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de traerlo."

"Se lo agradezco, señor Colín. Es fácil de reconocer: es un gato totalmente negro con una mancha blanca en el lado izquierdo de su ojo. La última vez, lo vi dirigiéndose a la plaza norte. Por favor, ayúdenlo."

"Así lo haremos, hermana. Vamos, Alexander."

Aron se sorprende.

_¿Como fue que él lo supo? Mi cara está bien ta… ¡mi máscara! _

Aron toca su cara y nota que ya no tenia el pedazo de tela cubriéndola, y la capucha estaba totalmente quemada.

_Mientras ayudaba a los demás, no me di cuenta que el agua se secaba. Debí haberlo quemado sin percatarme. Ahora lo único que me queda es la capa… _

Se quita la capa, y estaba apunto de hacerse una nueva máscara mientras los demás no veían, hasta que vio a la gata, quien estaba teniendo problemas cargando a la niña.

_A estas alturas, ya no importa. Ellas lo necesitan más que yo… _

Aron las detiene, y decide darle la capa para que pueda acurrucarla y llevarla con más facilidad. También le da la batería y le dice que por favor le diga a Kintobor que Trey Scale lo lamenta. La mujer no le entiende, pero decide llevárselo y se aleja corriendo al bosque.

Colin lo llama a la distancia. "¡Vamos, Alexander! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!"

Aron dudaba si debería regresar, pero sentía que debía al menos intentar salvar al gato, a Colin y a Trey, por lo que lo sigue, y ambos se dirigen al norte de la ciudad.

Mientras corren, Colín le hace la pregunta obvia a Aron. "¿Y por que traías una capa, hermano? Estoy seguro de que no la traías contigo esta tarde."

"La traía por que pensé que me podría proteger del fuego."

"Espera… ¿cómo sabias del fuego?"

_Bien hecho, Aron. Ahora pensara que tú lo provocaste… _

"Antes de ir al hotel, decidí caminar un rato por el parque y admirar el paisaje. Sin darme cuenta, ya era de noche, y cuando iba de vuelta, vi la explosión desde la distancia. Corrí a ayudar, y en el camino me encontré con esa capa. Me pareció extraño encontrarla, pero pensé que seria útil, así que la tomé."

"Je, aventurero pero precavido. Un autentico hermano perdido."

_Wow… por un momento, pensé que me había descubierto…_

Al llegar al centro, empezaron a buscar sobrevivientes por los alrededores, hasta que vieron a MP Bull acercándose con un grupo de soldados.

Inmediatamente ambos se esconden detrás de una pared cercana sin haber dicho nada.

_Bien. Colin ya esta enterado de quienes son los malos. Esto me facilita mucho las…_

Colín le comienza a hablar en susurro. "Aún no puedo creer que MP Bull nos haya traicionado, hermano. Después de todo lo que Tig le ha enseñado, él decide traicionarlo. Una vez que encontremos al esposo de esa gata, tenemos que advertirle antes de que sea tarde."

"Espera… ¿crees que el traidor es solo MP Bull? Colin, él no es el único que esta en-"

Aron es interrumpido cuando de repente escuchan una voz femenina halándole a MP.

"Hola, Bull."

Vuelven a ver y observan a una ardilla, con vestimentas reales y con una tiara, junto con una morsa, un zorro amarillo con 2 colas y un coyote, además de un grupo de gente vestida con chaquetas negras, anteojos de sol y demás vestimentas que les daban la apariencia de malos. Todos eran niños y estaban armados.

Tanto Bull como Colin dicen lo mismo en cuanto la ven. "¡¿Princesa?"

Colin se asusta al verla y vuelve a ver a Aron.

"Hermano, ella es la princesa de Mobotropolis. Si MP la toma como rehén, no se que podría pasar. Tenemos que ayudarla antes de que…"

Colin es interrumpido por Bull.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, Sally? ¡Se supone que debes estar encargándote de tu estupido padre!"

Colin los vuelve a ver, extrañado. "¿Pero de qué están hablando?"

Aron le termina de contar. "Colin, es justo lo que he estado intentando decirte."

Colin lo mira confundido. "Alexander, ¿tú sabes qué está pasando?"

"Desgraciadamente, en el camino a la salida, me tope con Tig, Bull y otros 3 tipos, y todos ellos estaban atacando a la gente. Me escondí en cuanto vi lo que hacían, y escuche todo su plan. No sé lo que quieren con exactitud, pero quieren eliminarnos a…"

Sally vuelve a hablar, pero apuntándole a Bull, quien, asustado, pregunta qué esta haciendo.

"Oh, puedes estar seguro de que me encargué de Max. Veníamos justamente a decirte que el rey ya no este entre nosotros."

"¿Quieres decir…?" De repente, Bull se enfureció. "¡Niña estúpida! ¡Eso no era parte del plan! ¡Se suponía que lo dejaríamos vivo y-"

Sally le dispara en la pierna izquierda antes de terminar la frase, y eso causo que gritara de dolor.

"Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu reina, Bull. Pero tienes razón; esto no era parte del plan en lo mas mínimo."

Se escuchan disparos y varios cuerpos cayendo.

"Es un cambio de planes."

"Tú, pequeña sádica… ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

"¿Lo que pretendo? ¿No es obvio? Estoy cansada de estar siendo llevada de un lado para otro como un objeto y jamás ser tomada en consideración. ¿Y adivina qué? Mis amigos piensan igual. Ustedes ya cumplieron su función, Bull. Una nueva generación no necesita de ancianos decrépitos." Se dio la vuelta. "Llévenlo al castillo y láncenlo a la zona."

El coyote y la morsa lo dejan inconsciente, lo toman de los brazos, y se lo llevan arrastrado.

Colin estaba en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar, pero Aron mantenía una mirada seria y enojada ante este evento.

_Así que ellos fueron los que eliminaron a sus héroes. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

Sally le ordena a los demás que comiencen a buscar, y todos se dispersan, dejándolos solos.

Aron se recuesta sobre la pared junto a Colin, quién seguía sin poder creer lo que veía. "Es peor de lo que pensé."

"Colin, los había escuchado hablar de acabar con todos, y priorizar a los overlanders, mientras ella mantenía ocupado al rey."

"Pero esto… ya ni siquiera hay bandos. Es simplemente una masacre."

"Colin, sé que es duro y duele demasiado, pero ya no podemos hacer nada más. Todos los que están en el bosque estarán en peligro si alguno de ellos llega y tu tío no activa el campo."

"¿Pero… qué hay de…?"

"Yo iré a buscar a ese gato y te daré tiempo. Tú tienes que ir cuanto antes con tu tío y asegurarte que todos estén a salvo."

"¿Y dejar a un hermano atrás? Eso si que no. Alexander, no voy a dejarte solo y volverte una carnada."

"Colin ¿que fue lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunte si eras cerebro o musculo?"

Colin solo se mantiene callado y baja la cabeza "Es justo como lo dijo Jules. Uno no puede vivir con miedo o ser el lobo solitario. Hay veces en las que uno debe pensar en el bien mayor, aun si eso significa sacrificarse por ello."

Colin se mantiene callado un momento, y después le vuelve a hablar.

"Tienes razón, hermano. No podemos quedarnos sentados y lamentarnos. Debemos enfrentar la adversidad y proteger a nuestros hermanos."

Los dos chocan las manos con fuerza. "De eso hablaba."

"Iré a advertirle a mi tío, y vendré a ayudarte junto con Jules en cuanto pueda. Tú solo asegúrate de encontrar a ese gato."

"Así lo hare."

Ambos toman direcciones opuestas, pero Aron se detiene en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

_Espera… ¿dijo que iba a ir por Jules?_

Se da media vuelta. "¡Colín, espera!"

Aron intenta advertirle, pero una gran pila de escombros cayó y bloqueó el camino antes de que lo escuchara, y Colin se perdió de vista. Aron se voltea y comienza a correr, viendo de un lugar para otro.

_Si no encuentro a Colin en el camino hacia el bosque, terminará viendo una escena mucho peor que la que acaba de ver. Tengo que hallar a Trey y preguntarle por ese gato. Él estaba con todo el grupo, así que si aún esta vivo, él sabrá donde estará. _

De repente, una cola morada lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza dentro de los restos abandonados de una casa. Se levanta y observa a Trey frente a él, enojado y preocupado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que escaparas. Si no te apresuras, te van a encontrar y Kintobor no podrá encender su-"

Aron lo interrumpe mientras se levanta. "No te preocupes por la batería. Se la di a una madre gata y le di tu mensaje. A estas alturas, el campo ya debe estar levantado."

"Entonces, ¿a que viniste?"

"Ella me pidió que buscara a su esposo, y pensé que podrías ayudarme y acompañarme de regreso en el proceso."

"Ya te dije que tengo algo que hacer. Pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo. ¿Cómo es?"

"Gracias. Ella me dijo que es un gato totalmente negro, y que fue a buscar a los guardias. Tal vez tú…"

Trey abre completamente sus ojos y boca en cuanto escucha la descripción.

"¿Trey? ¿te sientes bien?"

"¿E-ese gato tenia una mancha blanca en su ojo?"

"Sí. ¿Eso significa que lo viste? ¡Genial! ¡Vamos! Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes de…"

Trey baja la cabeza. "Yo lo eliminé…"

Aron queda sorprendido ante lo que escucha, mientras Trey continua.

"¿A quién eliminé?" Sube la cabeza enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Dímelo! ¡¿A quien elimine?"

Aron baja la cabeza y mira a su derecha. "Nunca supe su nombre, pero tenía esposa e hija."

Trey empieza a acercársele, aún frustrado, y Aron comienza a retroceder.

"¡¿Elimine a un padre? ¡¿Entonces… no soy nada más que una víbora?"

"Trey, tú no eres eso."

"¡¿Entonces qué soy! ¡Dime qué soy! ¡Dímelo!"

Aron cae al suelo, fuera de la casa, con Trey aun gritándole por la conmoción, pero sin decir algo entendible, y de repente escucha el sonido de varias armas cargándose y risas detrás de él, y mira a Trey con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Bien hecho, Trey. Esto compensa por mucho tu torpeza con la granada."

Aron reconoce la voz, y al voltearse, encuentra a Tig junto con la jirafa y el ave, y todos estaban apuntándole.

"Hola, Tig. Justamente andaba buscándote." Aron se levanta con calma. "Dime, ¿la oferta de unirme a tu grupo sigue en pie?"

_No puedo arriesgar a Trey en esto. Puede que él haya sido malo, pero no merece morir por mi culpa…_

Trey vuelve a ver a Aron. " ¿Ustedes se conocen?"

Tig baja el arma y se acerca a Aron para verlo de frente. "Podría decirse."

Después de eso, se dio la vuelta.

"Este es el overlander del que les estaba hablando. Alexander, realmente tienes agallas al no escapar y buscarnos a pesar de lo que has visto. Me agrada tu actitud."

Le pone la mano en el hombro. "¿Quieres saber lo que más me agrada de ti?"

De repente, Tig lo golpea en el estómago con su rodilla, y usando el mango del rifle, le golpea en la espalda, dejándolo de rodillas.

"El que seas un estúpido ingenuo." Ríe con fuerza junto con todos los demás, excepto Trey, quien lo mira con sorpresa y lastima. "¿Realmente creíste que dejaría a una basura overlander ser parte de nuestro grupo? Tú y tu maldita especie no han sido más que una bola de inútiles que no pueden hacer nada por si solos."

Lo patea con fuerza en el estomago, lanzándolo contra la pared de la casa.

"La única razón por la que dije todo eso fue simplemente porque quería aprovechar cada momento eliminando a Colin, y Sonic había pedido encargarse de su viejo." Lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta. "Nosotros estamos a cargo ahora. Somos los que decidimos quién vive y quién muere, y ustedes son solo la basura que debe conocer su lugar… justo bajo nuestro pie."

Comienza a golpearlo repetidamente en la cara hasta que se cansa, y lo deja muy lastimado.

"Podría eliminarte aquí y ahora…" Lo tira hacia la calle. "Pero como te lo dije, mis puños ya están reservados." Se dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros. "Ustedes 3 encárguense de él y luego sigan buscando."

Aron comienza a reír mientras intenta levantarse, lo que los sorprende.

"¿Aun buscando civiles, Stripe?"

"¿Qué?"

"Es simplemente triste, ¿no lo crees? Pasaste tanto tiempo planeando este ataque, y un simple turista te lo tira abajo advirtiendo a todos de una suposición."

"Eres un…" Tig lo agarra de la camisa con ambas manos y lo levanta. "¿Dónde están ahora? "

"Y hasta crees que voy a decírtelo. ¡Eso ya es hilarante!"

Tig se enoja y vuelve a lanzarlo al suelo.

"Lo único que hiciste fue retrasar lo inevitable." Vuelve a ver a los demás y los señala enojado. "Asegúrense de que sufra. Y cuando terminen con él, aplástenlo con un edificio o algo. Yo iré a buscar a Colin."

Tig se aleja enojado, y tanto Sir Peckers como Spot Long le apuntan a Aron con 2 pistolas, mientras que Trey solo se pone en medio de ambos y comienza buscar algo en su mochila.

Peckers comienza a reír. "No era broma lo que dijo Tig. Realmente eres alguien a quien disfrutaremos acabar. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuvimos buscando entre edificios esperando tener algo de diversión?"

"La mitad de nuestras municiones se fueron disparándole a la nada… y todo por tu culpa, maldita basura. ¡Mas vale que nos des un buen show ahora!"

Ambos le apuntaron directamente, y Aron solo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Pero en ese momento, escuchó un grito. Cuando los volvió a abrir, no pudo creer lo que veía.

"¿Trey? ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?"

La víbora había enrollado la parte inferior de su cuerpo en la pata de Sir Peckers, y con la parte superior y uno de sus brazos, estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo de la jirafa, forzándolo a subirlo.

"¡Ahora, Alexander! ¡Corre!"

Aron se levanta sorprendido, pero no pierde el tiempo y se aproxima para ayudarlo.

"¡No te acerques más y corre!"

Trey alza su otra mano, y le muestra un montón de seguros de granadas, lo que asusta a todo el mundo.

"Trey… ¿esos son…?"

"Alexander, gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de redimirme. Tenias razón. Lo único que deseaba era tener una vida tranquila, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que… esa opción quedó atrás hace mucho."

"¡No tienes que hacer esto, Trey! ¡Tira la bolsa antes de que sea tarde!"

"No, Alexander. Ya es demasiado tarde para mí. Pero… por favor, cuando vuelvas a ver a la hija de ese gato, dile que… su muerte fue vengada."

"**¡Trey!**"

La bolsa explota, y una enorme bola de llamas cubre a Aron y lo lanza al aire con fuerza.

De repente, todo a su alrededor se incendió, formó un vórtice y las llamas se tornaron azules. Todos sus vendajes desaparecieron, y Aron volvió a tener la camisa casi incinerada, los pantalones arraigados y sus zapatos completamente destrozados.

Aron cae al suelo con fuerza y nota que se encontraba de vuelta en la cueva, donde Beryl lo estaba mirando con seriedad… pero no parecía enojada.

Todo el dolor que había desparecido regresa de golpe, lo que lo fuerza a sujetarse las costillas y caer de rodillas.

Beryl le comienza a hablar con calma. "Lo que acabas de vivir es la autentica naturaleza de los moebianos. Ellos no son más que traidores y salvajes. Cualquiera que muestre la más mínima piedad o lealtad ante ellos, terminara muerto y pisoteado. Para ellos, las palabras 'misericordia' y 'amistad' no existen. Son solo monstruos, Aron."

Beryl disminuye su tamaño hasta tener la altura de Aron, se inclina y, poniendo su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla, le levanta su cabeza para verlo a la cara. Aron notó que lo estaba observando con una sonrisa malévola y seductora a la vez, casi como la de Rouge.

"Ella no merece tu sacrificio. En el momento en que esté curada, te apuñalara por la espalda, y lo sabes. Lo único que merece es ser castigada junto con todos los demás, y yo puedo ayudarte con eso."

Le muestra su mano levantada, y esta empieza a incendiarse.

"¿Qué dices, Aron? ¿Aun quieres que cure a tu supuesta amiga?"

Beryl le quita la mano y se levanta, mientras que él vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La última tortura de Beryl ha finalizado con la amarga memoria de la creación del Escuadrón de Supresión. ¿Que dirá Aron ahora que ha visto el horror de Moebius? ¿La pesadilla finalmente ha acabado, o acaso el espíritu de Aron finalmente ha sido quebrado? Contengan esas dudas para la próxima vez, cuando mostremos… "Resolución".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Allí lo tienen, amigos. Una vez más, Trey ha sido el traidor de la historia, pero con una consecuencia inversa. Como vieron, en el siguiente capitulo se verá la conclusión de esta aventura, y conoceremos un poco mas el pasado de Beryl.<strong>

**Hasta entonces, este es Alastar the hawk, diciéndoles: Sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	8. Lagrimas en llamas

**Antes que todo, quiero disculparme por la larga espera que todos tuvieron que hacer. Estos últimos meses, además de estar con la U encima e tenido un severo bloqueo. Espero y este capitulo compense la espera. **

**Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con "Lagrimas en llamas" (Se que originalmente era "resolución" pero pienso que este titulo le funciona mejor)**

**Yo solo soy dueño de mis propios personajes y mi historia, todo lo demás y el lugar donde se desarrolla son propiedad de Archie y Sega. ****También quiero agregar que hay un pequeño homenaje a la película animada de Simbad y la serie de Naruto, en el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrimas en llamas<strong>

Moebius. Cueva de Beryl. 5:03 am.

Después de haber sufrido una infrahumana tortura de 6 horas y haber vivido el inicio del Armagedón, Aron se encuentra agonizando a los pies de Beryl quien le acaba de ofrecer venganza contra Moebius.

Beryl empieza a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Aron como si estuviera exponiendo un proyecto y mirándolo de momentos

"Solo mírate. Derrotado, exhausto, sufriendo un dolor indescriptible, prácticamente con un pie en la tumba y ¿porque? ¿Por una de los responsables del genocidio de tu raza? Aun para alguien de otro mundo, me cuesta ver el porque arriesgarse de esa manera ¿Qué ganas con esto, mortal? Dímelo ¡¿Qué? "

Se mantiene callado mientras continua arrodillado, con la cabeza en el suelo y agarrándose las costillas.

Beryl continua con un tono mas agresivo "¿Sabes lo único que ganas? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ellos jamás serian amables con alguien, menos con tu raza, a menos que exista un beneficio personal y tu lo sabes…no, tu eres la prueba viviente. Solo piénsalo, lo que sea que esa coneja te dijo o ofreciera para que te embarcaras en esta misión suicida, no son mas que mentiras y engaños. Solo lo dijo por beneficio propio. Al principio pensé que tu eras igual, pero me equivoque. De todas las personas que han venido a aquí, tu no solo has sido el único que ha sido honesto conmigo, sino que has demostrado valor. Algo que nadie me ha mostrado jamás y eso es algo digno respeto."

Se acerca a él y le habla un poco mas suave "Ella no merece este tipo de sacrificio, lo único que merece es ser castigada junto con todos los demás."

Extiende su mano frente a él y de ella sale una luz dorada que lo cubre y vuelve a sentir la sensación cálida pero esta vez, no siente el mas mínimo dolor.

"Y yo puedo ofrecerte los medios para eso. Como te lo dije, te daré un poder inigualable si soportabas mi prueba. Curare tus heridas y hasta estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte mi ayuda para que los domines. Pero antes que te cure por completo."

La luz se va y Aron se siente un poco mejor, pero aun cansado y con un dolor mas soportable "Quiero que me respondas ¿Aun quieres que cure a tu supuesta amiga?"

Aron comienza a levantarse, apoyándose con una mano mientras jadea pesadamente "Tienes razón Beryl. Estoy mas que consiente de la clase de personas pueden ser los moebianos. Dios, uno de ellos incluso intento atropellarme en el momento en que llegue."

Beryl sonríe victoriosa y cruza sus brazos sin dejar de verlo (Je, lo sabia. La única razón por la que su espíritu no se rompió fue su incredulidad. Ahora que su espíritu esta roto será consumido por su venganza y mostrara su autentica naturaleza, igual que todos los de…)

"Pero"

Aron termina de levantarse y Beryl se sorprende y se asusta cada vez mas conforme escucha su respuesta. " Yo ya te lo había dicho, ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso y aun si lo tuvo, no importa. Ella no es alguien mala y si lo fue en el pasado no me podría importar menos, salvo mi vida y me ofreció su amistad. Ella jamás me pidió que viniera, yo vine por mi propia voluntad. Yo no hago esto por algún tipo de beneficio o recompensa , lo hago por que quiero ayudarla."

Levanta su cabeza y la vuelve a ver con una sonrisa tranquila "Mi respuesta es si. Por favor cura a Buns".

Beryl vuelve a retroceder totalmente sorprendida de lo que esta viendo.

(No es posible, lo torture, destroce su cuerpo, le mostré un apocalipsis y aun así su espíritu no se rompió. Hasta los mejores guerreros se hubieran partido a este punto y no serian mas que robots traumados. Este tipo es… ¿Qué es? ¿Realmente a sufrido una agonía peor que la de un dios? No, eso no es posible, si realmente fuera cierto…si realmente sufrió algo de esa magnitud, ni siquiera yo tendría las fuerzas para vivir)

"Dijiste que si soportaba tu castigo hasta el amanecer me ayudarías y una diosa jamás rompe sus promesas"

Mira a su derecha y le señala la entrada de la cueva la cual esta empezando a entrar luz "La noche ha terminado Beryl, pero no voy a forzarte a ayudarme. Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿Me ayudaras?"

Beryl mira al suelo frustrada y guarda el silencio.

(Aun con todo su dolor, jamás dejo de lado su objetivo. Odio admitirlo pero me ha ganado y estoy obligada a cumplir mi parte del trato) Se voltea y dirige a donde se encuentra el diamante.

Lo toma y se aproxima enojada a la entrada "Terminemos con esto de una vez"

Llega al lado de Aron "Solo respóndeme una cosa antes"

Beryl se detiene y lo mira aun irritada "¿Qué?"

"Cuando todo esto termine ¿Me dejarías ayudarte?"

Toda su ira se remplaza con sorpresa al escuchar eso y lo mira confundida

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"En la entrada de la cueva hay una ciudad en ruinas con varios esqueletos a su alrededor. Ellos llegaron a ser los primeros que te traicionaron ¿cierto?"

"Te equivocas, ellos no fueron los primeros en traicionarme"

Vuelve a ver al suelo con tristeza "Pero si fueron los últimos en los que confié"

Aron la vuelve a ver "Escuche la historia. Por lo que me dijeron, todos te consideraban como una especie de arma o trofeo, usando tu cuerpo como chantaje."

Beryl se sorprende al escuchar eso " ¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Lo sabias y aun así no hiciste nada? Tenias un arma, tuviste mas de una oportunidad, pudiste aprovechar el momento y acabarme y aun así, ¿no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué? ¿por que no lo hiciste? "

"Te lo dije, yo no busco tu poder. Lo único que busco es tu ayuda. Entendí que la razón por la que te escondías era por temor a que alguien volviera a usarte."

Beryl le da la espalda enojada y cruza sus brazos mientras Aron continua

"Yo no quiero usarte Beryl, solo quiero ser tu amigo"

Beryl lo vuelve a ver confundida " ¿Amigo? Aun después de todo lo que te hice ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

"Entiendo que hallas perdido la fe en todo Moebius, por como te trataron. Todos o te llegaban a temer o te veían como un objeto pero como te lo dije yo no soy así."

Empieza a volverse mientras lo escucha con curiosidad "Yo no te temo pero tampoco te veo como un arma. Lo único que veo es un ser viviente que a sufrido mucho y jamás a tenido un autentico amigo."

Beryl se recoge de hombros y mira al suelo con una cara triste y confundida a la vez.

"Si, vine a pedir tu ayuda pero también quiero ayudarte, pero solo puedo hacerlo si me das la oportunidad. Que dices ¿Vendrías conmigo?"

Aron le extiende la mano y en cuanto ve esto Beryl vuelve a enojarse y le golpea la mano pero mas suave.

"¿Y que seria después? ¿Yo en algún estante como algún tipo de batería? o tal vez ¿Estarías dispuesto a que camine libremente por donde quiera?"

Aron se confunde con eso "¿De que hablas? Por supuesto que irías por donde quisieras. Nadie te diría donde puedes o no puedes ir. Eso es parte de ser libre"

"¿Entonces estas dispuesto a incendiar tu hogar?"

"¿Que?"

"Por si no lo habías notado, yo soy un ente de fuego ¿Cómo crees que todas esas historias de ser un arma comenzaron? La única forma de no quemar lo que toco es estar en ese cristal o tomar el cuerpo de alguien"

"Yo pensaba que ese berilio era tu cuerpo."

Beryl le explica con un poco mas de calma y tristeza "En parte. Yo en si carezco de un cuerpo, el berilio es la forma cristalizada de mi esencia. Mi alma de cierta forma"

Beryl toma el berilio y se aproxima a la antorcha. Cuando la recoge Aron nota que aun ardía y se percata de que estaba conectado al berilio cuando se los muestra de frente.

"Yo solo puedo materializarme a través del fuego. El agua, viento y tierra solo se desintegran después de unos minutos. Así fue como todos me controlaban, a menos que alguna llama estuviera presente yo era virtualmente inútil. Incluso ahora, esta llama se esta acabando y en cuanto se apague solo seré un diamante que habla."

"Es por eso que todas las historias terminaban en incendios. Si te alejas mucho del fuego este se extingue y se extinguirá eventualmente pero si alguien quiere llegar aquí es obvio que traerá una antorcha"

Beryl le da razón y luego continua

"Simplemente no es justo. Si tan solo pudiera crear un cuerpo de adentro para afuera y que este, resistiera mi temperatura por unos momentos entonces podría enfriarme y volverlo mío pero no existe material capaz de aguantarlo y aun si existiera sería imposible darle una forma hueca."

Ese ultimo comentario le da a Aron una idea.

"Tal vez si existe"

Beryl lo ve desanimada "¿De que hablas?"

"Yo puedo darte un cuerpo."

Beryl lo mira confundida y curiosa "Mi amiga ha tenido que estar en un traje robótico desde que desarrollo su enfermedad y es básicamente un cuerpo."

Beryl se comienza a animar" Estoy seguro que resistirá tu temperatura."

Beryl se le acerca emocionada "¿Podre tener un cuerpo si te acompaño?"

"Beryl, si curas a Buns, ese traje dejaría de tener algún propósito. Con gusto te lo daremos y nadie mas te volvería a utilizar. Serias totalmente libre."

"Entonces, me estas diciendo, que lo único que tengo que hacer es ¿curar a esa coneja y podre tener un cuerpo propio?"

"Así es"

"Es un trato." Toma la mano de Aron y de repente su cuerpo entero comienza a brillar con una luz de color dorado intensa.

Aron se cubre los ojos y cuando la luz se despeja nota que Beryl había desaparecido junto con el berilio pero al mismo tiempo se siente con mucha mas energía y ya no tenia dolor.

Empieza a llamarla mirando a todos lados hasta que esta le responde dentro de su cabeza ("Vamos no hay tiempo que perder")

Aron se asusta un momento "¿Beryl?"

("Si, soy yo. La antorcha estaba casi extinta y no había tiempo para curarte así que pensé que la mejor solución seria unirme a tu cuerpo. Así tengo un cuerpo mas estable y tu tienes mis poderes. Considéralo un préstamo.")

Aron empieza a examinar su cuerpo y nota como una bruma dorada lo rodea

"¿Tengo tus poderes?"

Mira la entrada y sonríe animado

"Genial. Déjame probar algo"

Se coloca en posición para correr "Siempre quise hacer esto."

Comienza a correr y casi de inmediato se dispara igual que Sonic hasta la salida. "Yeah, con razón Sonic ama correr, esto es increíble."

("No le veo lo emocionante, solo estas corriendo.")

"Tal vez pero jamás había corrido tan ra…" Impacta en una pared y queda incrustado en ella.

Hace un esfuerzo y se libera antes de que colapsara. La voz de Beryl comienza a reír ("Ok, ahora si veo lo entretenido")

"Hey, soy primerizo en esto y al menos llegamos a la entrada"

Vuelve a ver hacia arriba de las escaleras y el inicio del precipicio.

"Bueno, supongo que a partir de aquí es subir las escaleras."

("Tu aun no entiendes bien el concepto de diosa ¿Verdad?")

"¿De que hablas?"

("Mira, déjame mostrarte")

De repente de la espalda de Aron aparecen 2 alas de fuego, similares a las de las creaturas de fuego en Sonic 2006, que lo impulsan en una sola movida hasta el inicio del precipicio y desaparecen.

"Ya entiendo"

Aron vuelve a ver y mira su cuadra ciclo o mejor dicho lo que queda de él, ya que lo único que le quedaba era su esqueleto

"Bueno, parece ser que aun siendo el lugar mas peligroso de todos, eso no los detiene de ¡robarme!"

("¿Que importa? Tienes mis poderes ¿Recuerdas?")

"Es verdad y de hecho tenia ganas de correr un poco mas así que ¿por que no aprovechar?"

Vuelve a correr a máxima velocidad rumbo al domo.

* * *

><p>La gran pesadilla a terminado con Aron victorioso y con recompensas de las que aun no se ha percatado. Ahora que una aventura termina, otra esta apunto de comenzar. ¿Que otras sorpresas le esperan a nuestro amigo al final del camino? Lo sabrán la próxima vez cuando muestre *La filosofía de la amistad*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les halla agradado. De nuevo mis disculpas y les prometo que el siguiente capitulo, llegara mas pronto (tal vez mas pronto de lo que se imaginan) <strong>

**Hasta entonces, este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles, sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	9. La filosofia de la amistad

**Y como lo prometí, aquí el final de la saga de Beryl. Este capitulo va a ser un poco mas lento y mas que todo será para dar clausura. Pero les aseguro, es necesario para lo que esta por venir. Espero les guste.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con "La filosofía de la amistad". Recuerdo que, solo soy dueño de mis OC y la historia. Todo lo demás y el lugar donde se desarrolla es propiedad de Archie y Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>La filosofía de la amistad<strong>

Moebius. 5: 09am. Camino árido entre las ruinas equidnas y el domo del doctor Ivo Kintobor.

Después de haber logrado la colaboración de Beryl y haber obtenido temporalmente sus poderes, Aron se encuentra corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el domo del doctor determinado a curar a Buns y poner fin a sus pesadillas.

(Lo he logrado. E conseguido la cura. Esta vez, la historia no se repetirá, esta vez si podre salvarla. No voy a dejar que nada me detenga aho…)

Aron se detiene, sorprendido en cuando ve el domo. De su espalda sale una llama de fuego que se suspende en el aire a su derecha y de esta aparece, la parte superior de Beryl con los brazos cruzados.

"Así que este es tu hogar. Ya entiendo por que tenias tanta confianza en dejarme libre. Aun en mi forma mas grande, me tomaría meses incendiarlo"

"E-el domo…"

Beryl lo mira confundido " ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo malo con él?"

"Es el doble de grande"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Cuando me fui, el domo era la mitad de grande de cómo esta ahora ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"No lo se. Tal vez ese doctor del que hablas decidió agrandarlo ¿por qué no se lo preguntas después de que cure a tu amiga? "

Aron se despabila y vuelve a ver el domo "Tienes razón. Lo que sea que halla pasado puede esperar"

Beryl vuelve a unirse a él y se aproximan a la puerta. Al llegar a una de las orillas del domo, Aron comienza a buscar algo en lo que queda de su chaqueta.

"Por suerte aun tengo el control. Esta…"

Saca la mano y toma un montón de pedazos de acero que suelta "…hecho pedazos. Genial, ahora ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?"

("Eje mph, diosa ¿Recuerdas? Tu solo camina")

"Pero ¿y el campo?"

("Confía en mi")

Aron pone una mano en el campo y de repente lo atraviesa sin ningún problema.

Pasa el resto de su cuerpo y entran al domo, dándole un escalofrió a Aron.

"Eso se sintió extraño. Por un momento sentí que era gelatina "

("Bienvenido a mi mundo. Así es como me sentía, cada vez que intentaba hacerme un cuerpo. Solo que la gelatina también se derretía.")

"Se oye incomodo"

("Oh, y es incomodo, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar")

"Bueno, para cuando termine el día, podrás decirle adiós a esa incomodidad y decirle hola a tu nuevo cuerpo"

("Mas te vale, que funcione")

"Confía en mi, funcionara"

Llegan dentro del edificio y comienzan a caminar por un pasillo totalmente desértico, mientras se dirigen al cuarto de Buns.

(Es como si nunca me hubiera ido. No me había percatado pero, me fui toda la noche y volví antes de que alguien se…)

Aron, se tambalea por un momento antes de detenerse y apoyarse contra una pared. En cuanto intenta recuperar el equilibrio se marea y comienza a respirar pesadamente.

("Así que finalmente llegaste a tu limite. Lastima, parece que de aquí no podrás avanzar mas. Aunque debo aplaudir tu esfuerzo. Nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos. Por desgracia, al final sigues siendo humano, en cualquier momento tus piernas ya no te responderán.")

"Aun no"

Recupera un poco el equilibrio y recostándose contra la pared continua, caminando

"No puedo rendirme ahora. No cuando me encuentro tan cerca."

("Aron, lo lamento pero ya no puedes ayudarla ni a ella ni a mi, no te lo había dicho, pero hay 3 cosas que tienes que saber. 1, cuando me coloques en ese traje no podre usar mis poderes hasta que me fusione a él. 2, a menos que quieras que deje a tu amiga termino medio, tu deberás de ser el cuerpo con la que la cure y 3, en el momento en que lo haga no solo agotare todas tus fuerzas sino que volverás a sentir todo el dolor que tenias. Ya no te quedan fuerzas para caminar y apenas te quedan para respirar.")

"No me importa"

Aron se detiene frente a la puerta de Buns y oprime un botón a la derecha de esta que la abre.

Continua jadeando mientras entra a la habitación, encontrando a Buns acostada en su cama y el traje Omega del otro lado de la habitación, cerca del ropero. Se encontraba abierto y mostraba un asiento con cinturones de seguridad y algunos controles.

Se dirige hacia Buns quien seguia dormida, de medio lado mostrandole la espalda.

"¿Lo único que debo hacer es…ser tus manos para curarla?"

("Pues si, pero…")

"Entonces hazlo" Aron toca la base de la espalda de Buns con su palma.

"Cúrala ahora"

("Aron esto ya es suicidio. Si la curo, no podre tratar tus heridas. Morirás a los pocos segundos.")

"No te preocupes por mi…tu mejor que nadie…sabes que puedo soportar bastante castigo. Además…no tengo nada que temer…Eres una diosa después de todo…Puedes curarla a ella y luego a mi antes de que muera…Ya he soportado bastante dolor…que diferencia hará soportar un poco mas."

Beryl mantiene el silencio por un momento antes de hablarle

("Mas te vale no morir")

De repente, de la mano de Aron aparece una bruma densa y dorada que cubre la espalda de Buns, casi de inmediato, Aron siente un masivo y punzante dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Después de unos momentos la bruma desaparece y al quitar su mano, Aron nota que en esta se encontraba un berilio brillando débilmente que le habla.

"Esta hecho. Pero tuve que separarme de tu cuerpo para terminar el trabajo"

Aron cae arrodillado en la base de la cama

"Ya no te quedan fuerzas para que me vuelva a unir. Ve con el doctor que mencionaste y hagas lo que hagas no me sueltes, soy lo único que te esta manteniendo vivo"

La visión de Aron se comienza a volver borrosa mientras vuelve a ver el traje y tambaleándose se aproxima a él.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Una promesa…es una promesa"

"¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? En el momento en que me pongas en esa cosa no podre usar mis poderes. Estarás a tu suerte"

"No puedo dejarte a tu suerte tampoco…Si te encuentran como estas ahora…te usaran como batería o peor…te destruiran…no dejare que eso pase, no voy a abandonarte "

Tropieza contra el traje y pone el cristal dentro de este, antes de oprimir un botón, que lo activa y comienza a cerrarse.

Aron cae al suelo y Beryl le sigue hablando mientras que el traje se cierra.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué estas arriesgando tu vida por mi?"

Aron se levanta y tambaleándose llega hasta una pared, antes de volver a ver el traje

"Porque somos amigos y un amigo…jamás te abandona, esa es…mi filosofía."

La voz de Beryl empieza a oírse entrecortada y llorosa "¿Realmente me consideras como tu amiga?"

"Claro que te considero mi amiga E igual que Buns tu necesitabas mi ayuda."

Toma una sabana que estaba cerca de él y la tira sobre el robot

"Toma, cúbrete en cuanto termines de transformarte, presiento que vas a necesitarlo"

El traje se cierra por completo, antes de comenzar a brillar y cambiar de forma, lo que comienza a despertar a Buns, mientras que Aron sale de la habitación y se apoya contra la pared del pasillo con su cara y ambas manos.

(L-Lo he logrado, he impedido que la historia se repita. Mama…)

Empieza a sacar lagrimas (Si tan solo hubiera podido salvarte, pero…al menos pude impedir…que alguien mas pasara lo que tu…eso…es lo único que importa…)

Levanta su cara y da unos pasos torpes por el pasillo antes de tropezar y caer al suelo . Mientras que su vista continua volviendose mas y mas borrosa, escucha sonidos que ya no puede reconocer, su oído ya estaba empezando a fallarle y casi no podía ver.

(Buns…me hubiera gustado…poder haberte explicado…la situación…pero yo…ya no…puedo) Finalmente se desmaya en medio pasillo.

* * *

><p>Y así 2 maldiciones han sido destruidas para siempre, pero ¿A qué precio? ¿Qué será de Aron ahora? ¿Qué sucederá con Beryl y Buns? Miles de posibilidades se abren pero de algo podemos estar seguro, las cosas en Moebius no volverán a ser las mismas después de hoy.<p>

En el siguiente capitulo **Saliendo del coma**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, con esto termino la saga de Beryl, espero les halla gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Intentare subir mas rápido mis capítulos. (Solo espero que no tengan muchos errores ortográficos, como este o el anterior) <strong>

**Para los que tengan curiosidad de lo que sucederá después, estén atentos al siguiente capitulo. En él, iniciare una nueva saga, la cual espero les agrade. **

**Hasta entonces, este es Alastar the Hawk diciéndoles "Sigan soñando, sigan creando" **


	10. Saliendo del coma

**Antes de comenzar solo quiero mencionar que este será un tipo de capitulo especial, donde mucho tendrá clausura pero también se introducirán nuevos elementos. Espero sea del agrado de todos. **

**Yo solo soy dueño de mi historia y mis propios OC, todo lo demás y el lugar donde se desarrolla son propiedad de Sega y Archie. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saliendo del coma<strong>

Hora y lugar desconocidos.

Después de haber pasado por la aventura mas grande de su vida, Aron a caído inconsciente y apenas respirando. Por los últimos 5 días, ha permanecido entre las tinieblas sin saber lo que a pasado a su alrededor. Hoy el coma termina y con este, la realidad lo espera, con sorpresas inesperadas.

Aron comienza a despertarse y al mirar a su alrededor, nota que se encontraba en una habitación iluminada, acostado en una cama suave y con una ventana abierta a la par de él, por la que se escuchan a niños jugando.

_¿Dónde estoy? _

Mira a su derecha y nota un equipo medico junto a él. Mira su brazo fuera de las sabana y observa que estaba llevando una especie de pijama celeste.

_¿Estoy en un hospital? Recuerdo haber sido golpeado por una luz blanca y luego…_

Ríe por lo bajo antes de mirar hacia el techo.

_Debí haberlo soñado todo. Es imposible que haya terminado en… _

"Al fin despiertas."

Aron escucha una voz femenina a su izquierda. Vuelve a ver y mira con la vista borrosa, parte de una mujer pelirroja que llevaba un traje blanco, sentada en una silla junto a su cama.

Aron se asusta ante su voz, pero se calma deduciendo que era una enfermera y vuelve a ver al techo mientras que su visión continua volviéndose mas nítida.

"Si. Parece que volví de entre los muertos, ¿no cree? Tuve un sueño alocado mientras estaba inconsciente…"

La enfermera ríe por un momento ante su comentario. "Me cuesta creer que puedas soñar con cosas aun mas locas que con las que te mostré en la cueva."

"Es curioso que mencione la cueva, porque en mi sueño, yo…"

Aron se asusta al percatarse de lo que la mujer acababa de decirle. Se sienta sobre su cama rápidamente y cuando su visión termina de volver a la normalidad nota, que a pesar de estar sentada, la mujer media cerca de 2 metros de largo. Era delgada y esbelta. Tenia una cara limpia y muy bonita, llevaba una diadema de oro en la frente. El pelo era lacio y mucho mas largo de lo que creía, y lo que confundió por un traje de enfermera, era en realidad un vestido blanco estilo griego. Su vestimenta la hacia ver como algún tipo de diosa, por lo que Aron no tardo en reconocerla.

"¿B-B-Beryl?"

Beryl le sonríe tranquila, mientras baja su cabeza y jugando con su pelo, y se sonroja.

"¿Qué te parece mi nuevo cuerpo? Ya no quemo lo que toco, pero sigo siendo ardiente, ¿no crees?"

"P-Pero yo te puse en el traje Omega. Yo pensaba que tu…"

"Como te lo dije, lo único que necesitaba era que resistiera mi temperatura el tiempo suficiente. Después yo podría hacerle todos los cambios que quisiera, ¿ves?"

Beryl pone la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Aron, y este se sorprende al notar que no solo era cálida y suave, sino que también se sentía como una autentica mano humana.

"Finalmente puedo hacer esto…"

Le quita la mano "Aron, yo…no tengo palabras para agradecerte…tu…me has dado la libertad que tanto anhele…me diste el cuerpo que tanto quise…y bueno…yo…"

Beryl de repente lo abraza y comienza a llorar con fuerza.

"Lo siento…realmente lo siento…Te trate tan mal, te lance al infierno, te hice cosas tan horribles y aun así tu…tu… Lo siento Aron…lo siento mucho… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"

Aron se sorprende ante esto, pero después de un rato, se calma y acaricia la cabeza de Beryl con suavidad.

"Ya, ya, Beryl, no tienes que disculparte. Te perdono. Todo eso quedo en el pasado, y lo importante es que pudiste obtener tu libertad"

Aron siente mas fuerza en el abrazo de Beryl.

"No sabes lo mal que me sentí después de todo lo que te hice. Te deje medio muerto, y aun así fuiste tan amable conmigo…jamás olvidare lo que hiciste por mi, es por eso que decidí adoptar la forma humana… Aron…lo lamento tanto"

"Beryl…me esta faltando el aire…"

Beryl lo suelta asustada y Aron comienza a recuperar el aliento. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, aun no controlo muy bien mi propia fuerza."

"No te preocupes. Estabas emotiva, eso es todo. Me alegra que conservaras tus poderes."

"Mejorados, diría yo. Ahora que tengo un cuerpo solido, podre hacer miles de cosas que antes no podía."

Se levanta de la silla y extendiendo sus brazos comienza a girar. "La brisa en mi cara, la sensación en mis dedos y la infinidad de nuevas oportunidades… es tan emocionante que no puedo quedarme quieta."

"Muy bien, reina del drama. Es suficiente."

Ambos vuelven a ver y observan a Buns, quien estaba en la entrada de la puerta, usando una cinta en la frente, una camisa corta roja que revelaba su ombligo, un buzo y unas tenis para correr.

Beryl la saluda con bastante calma. "Hola, Buns. Que sorpresa encontrarte levantada a estas horas."

"Decidí levantarme antes para correr un poco mas."

Aron se sorprende al ver bien a Buns.

_Wow, ¿esa es Buns? Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que la veo sin el traje. No lo había notado antes, pero… es muy bella y… espera, ¡¿qué estoy pensando? Ella es una coneja. Es lo mismo que paso con Beryl…_

Buns vuelve a ver a Aron y sonríe de forma sarcástica. "Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí."

Se dirige hacia él.

"El héroe, del que todos hablan, finalmente despierta"

Aron ríe disimuladamente. "Veo que ya sabes todo. ¿No es genial, Buns? Estas totalmente cur…"

Se asusta cuando Buns le agarra la camisa con ambas manos y lo levanta enojada.

"¿Enfrentar a Beryl? ¿¡Enfrentar a Beryl! ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuviste de morir? ¿Qué parte de 'el monstruo mas peligroso de Moebius' no entendiste?"

Aron ríe de forma disimulada y con un poco de miedo. "Si, lo admito, no fue una de mis mejores ideas, pero…"

"¿Ideas? ¡¿Ideas? Pudiste haber muerto, ¿y eso es lo mejor que tienes que decir? ¿Tienes idea por lo que me…"

Buns se corrige antes de terminar la oración "…nos hiciste pasar?"

"Ok, ok, lo siento. Tampoco quise que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, pero simplemente tenia que…"

"¿Qué tenias que? ¿Acaso crees esto es una broma? ¿Acaso crees que este lugar es una clase de videojuego? ¡Este lugar es peligroso! Estuviste apunto de morir, ¿y por qué? ¿Por qué creías que eras algún tipo de elegido? Tu jueguito de ser el héroe casi te costo la vida."

Aron la interrumpe y se suelta, enojado. "¿Y crees que yo iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía a mi amiga morir?"

Buns se sorprende y retrocede ante esto.

"Si, sabia bien a lo que me enfrentaba, pero tu eres mi amiga y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Además, había algo en la historia que no entendía. Siempre ponían a Beryl como un arma. Sentía que algo no concordaba. Cuando fui a ver, entendí todo y supe que ella era mucho mas que alguien muy fuerte. Ella necesitaba de un amigo, así como tu necesitabas de su ayuda. Se que fue peligroso, pero yo…"

Baja la cabeza un poco arrepentido.

"¿Tu que…?"

Vuelve a subirla enojado "No podía dejar que la historia se repitiera ¿Esta bien?" Buns lo mira confundida junto con Beryl.

Aron se quita las sabanas y se sienta en la orilla de la cama aun con la cabeza abajo

"Nunca hubiera podido perdonarme si dejaba que volviera a suceder, no cuando había una esperanza, aun si eso implicara arriesgar mi vida"

"Si, recuerdo que me mencionaste algo de eso. Algo de perder a un ser querido. Pensé que hablabas de ella."

"Aron ¿de que historia estas hablando?"

"Yo…"

"Esta hablando de su madre." Aron se sorprende, y cuando vuelve a ver, mira al doctor Ivo en la puerta, mirándolo con tristeza.

"Doctor, usted me había prometido que…"

"¿De que sirve ocultarlo ahora, Aron? Creo que ellas tienen el derecho a saberlo. Y por lo que parece, no has contado la historia completa, ¿no es así?"

"Yo…" Mantiene el silencio antes de dar un suspiro y vuelve a ver al suelo. "Tiene razón, doctor. No he dicho la historia completa."

Buns vuelve a ver a los 2, molesta. "¿Podría alguien explicarme que esta pasando? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre en todo esto? "

El doctor le contesta mientras se aproxima a ella.

"Ella también tenia NIDS, Buns, y murió por el."

Buns solo se mantiene callada y sorprendida al escuchar eso.

Aron levanta la cabeza mientras continua hablando.

"Así es, Buns. Mi madre llego a morir de NIDS hace 2 meses. Ese fue el motivo por el cual decidí ayudarte en cuanto vi que tu también los tenias, pero eso no es todo. Cuando ella murió…"

Se recoge a si mismo y pone sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"El NIDS es prácticamente una bomba de tiempo. Ella se encontraba en tratamiento, y al igual que contigo, se suponía que no se extendería pero en cuanto menos te lo esperas, ocurre…Metátesis."

Kintobor lo observa con curiosidad "¿Metátesis? Jamás había escuchado eso"

"No sabe la suerte que tiene por no saberlo, doctor. Metátesis es la mas horrible forma de morir conocida medicamente. Esa era la razón por la que quería que no le dijera nada a Buns. No deseaba asustarla."

Buns ríe por un momento y vuelve a ver a Aron.

"¿Por eso era todo el secreto? Me subestimas, Aron. No importa lo que pasara, yo lo hubiera su-"

"¡No, no lo harias!"

Buns se asusta cuando Aron se levanta de la cama y la ve enojado.

"Como dije, el NIDS es una bomba de tiempo, y cuando la cuenta termina, entonces lo que sucede es la metátesis. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es? Te daré una idea. Imagina todos y cada uno de tus órganos fallando e inflándose como un globo, seguido de que tu cuerpo empieza a mutar lentamente, provocando un dolor infrahumano, para que finalmente no puedas hablar y a duras penas puedas respirar. ¡¿Crees poder superar eso?"

Buns solo queda en shock al escuchar eso.

Aron vuelve a sentarse en la cama.

"Tu eres igual a mi madre, Buns. No te gusta que la gente te vea sufrir… pero yo vi la señal."

**Inicia Flashback**

Se observa a Aron caminado por un pasillo llamando a Buns hasta que la encuentra dentro de una habitación, frente a un espejo, con la tapa de su casco abierto y tocando algo en su cuello.

"_Un día, cuando te estaba buscando, vi en tu cuello una pequeña burbuja, la cual estabas tocándote, y por los gemidos que hacías, supe que te estaba provocando dolor._"

Aron se asusta y retrocede unos pasos hasta chocar contra una escoba que hace ruido. Buns lo escucha y sale de la habitación.

"¿Si, Aron? ¿Me buscabas?"

Aron recupera la compostura y le responde "Si, el doctor quería verte. Dice que quiere hacerle unas pruebas al traje."

"Ah, OK." Ambos caminan por el pasillo, y Aron vuelve a ver a Buns de reojo, preocupado.

"_En ese momento fue que lo supe. La cuenta estaba llegando a su fin. Lo se porque mi madre también tuvo esa burbuj días antes de morir._"

**Termina Flashback**

"Esa burbuja es lo primero en inflarse. Y cuando te vi sufriendo, todo el recuerdo de cómo todo eso paso regreso a mi, y no es una memoria placentera."

Aron comienza a temblar mientras vuelve a ver al suelo y pone sus manos sobre la cabeza.

"El ver como su cuerpo mutaba y la destruía de adentro para afuera… el dolor que claramente sufría a pesar de su esfuerzos por ocultarlos… aun tengo pesadillas con ese recuerdo. No podía dejar que se repitiera… no cuando había una esperanza."

Da un suspiro y lentamente los vuelve a ver todos, que lo miraban totalmente sorprendidos y curiosos.

"Es por eso que fui a ver a Beryl. Es por eso que me arriesgue de tal forma. Se que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero… además de hacerlo porque somos amigos… no podía dejar que eso volviera a suceder"

Todos se quedan en silencio unos momentos mientras veían al suelo, arrepentidos, hasta que el doctor rompiera la tensión.

"Aron, yo…lo lamento. Ahora entiendo porque no querías hablar de eso."

Beryl lo vuelve a ver, comenzando a sacar lagrimas y sujetando sus manos

"Ahora veo a lo que te referías con experimentar el mas fuerte dolor. No puedo imaginarme algo peor que eso."

Buns, por el otro lado, se mantuvo inexpresiva, mientras miraba a Aron.

"Conque por eso es que no te agradaban los consultorios, ¿no es así?"

Buns se acerca de forma indiferente y se pone frente a Aron.

"Los hospitales me llegan a dar escalofríos. Cada vez que entro a uno, solo puedo pensar en mi madre conectada a un millón de cosas.

Aron vuelve a ver su propia mano extendida, y visualiza por unos momentos la mano de su madre, con un tubo conectada a esta.

"Ella fue una guerrera hasta el final, que logro sacar una sonrisa incluso en el ultimo momento."

Cierra su mano y los vuelve a ver, mas serio.

"El día que ella murió, me prometí a mi mismo que honraría su memoria y me volvería alguien fuerte."

Buns aprieta sus puños un momento, y de la nada lo abraza, lo que sorprende a todos. Aron siente unas gotas en su camisa mientras que Buns le habla.

"Pudiste haberme llevado contigo, idiota. No había razón para que fueras tu solo. Pero… aun así… gracias."

Beryl se llega a burlar de Buns, mientras que Kintobor se conmueve con por la imagen.

"¿Quien es la reina del drama ahora?"

"Ahh, eso es tan tierno."

"Tuviste tu momento, Beryl. No arruines el mío"

Aron se calma y separa el abrazo. "No hay de que, Buns. Somos amigos al final, ¿no es así? Además, en parte también estaba devolviéndote el favor."

Buns lo mira confundido, mientras se limpia los ojos.

"¿Favor?¿Qué favor?"

"Cuando nos encontramos con Barry. De no haber sido por ti, posiblemente hubiera muerto. Esta te la debi… debi…"

Aron siente que esta por estornudar, lo que alerta a Beryl .

"Oh no, eso no es buena señal."

Beryl toma rápidamente a Buns y Ivo de los brazos y los aparta a un lado antes de que Aron estornude. En el momento en que lo hace, se escucha un impacto fuerte y cuando Aron vuelve a ver nota un gran hueco en el suelo.

Tanto Aron como Buns y Ivo se asustan ante esto, y Beryl ríe disimuladamente.

"Si, creo que debí haberte mencionado eso también."

"Beryl, ¿qué esta pasando?"

"Es justo como te lo dije. Una diosa jamás rompe una promesa, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, pero el trato era que si soportaba tu tortura, me acompañarías de regreso al domo."

"Yo nunca dije eso. Recuerda, ¿cuáles fueron mis exactas palabras?"

"Veamos… dijiste que me darías el poder de curar y…"

Aron se sorprende en cuanto recuerda lo otro que le dijo.

"¿Cuando sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina y esa extraña sensación del viento atravesándome…?"

"Exacto. Como te lo prometí, te he dado el poder de curar. Pero no solo eso. Ahora tienes el poder de controlar el viento."

"¿Qué?"

Aron mira sus manos y observa pequeñas corrientes de viento rodeándolos, lo cual empieza a emocionarlo.

"¡Genial! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Gracias, Beryl!"

"No es nada. Después de lo que hiciste por mi, lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. En estos momentos, tu cuerpo se esta ajustando al poder. Para mañana, ya habrá terminado de adaptarse. Hasta entonces, te recomiendo tener cuidado con tus alergias. Un estornudo tuyo ahora tiene la misma fuerza que una bala de cañón."

Los 3 se asustan al escuchar eso, mientras que Beryl solo sigue sonriéndoles calmadamente.

"Y es por eso mismo que, a partir de mañana, cuando tu cuerpo ya este preparado, te empezare a entrenar para que tengas dominio sobre ellos."

Buns se pone frente a ella enojada. "Espera un momento. Ponte en fila, hermana. Si alguien va a entrenar al idiota, seré yo."

Beryl la mira confundida. "¿Y que vas a lograr enseñándole técnicas que básicamente serán inútiles comparadas con mis enseñanzas?"

Buns se enoja mas ante ese comentario. "¿Quieres ver que tan inútiles pueden ser? He derribado oponentes mas grandes que tu."

Beryl le habla con un tono mas burlón "¿Y cuantos has derribado sin el traje?"

"Eres una…"

"Muy bien, es suficiente."

Ivo se pone frente a las 2 y las separa.

"Mírense. Ambas son mujeres adultas y se están comportando como niñas de 6 años."

Beryl señala a Buns "Ella empezó."

Aron ríe ante esto por un rato.

Beryl y Buns lo vuelven a ver y le hablan al mismo tiempo. "¿Que es tan divertido?"

"Oh, no es nada en particular. Es solo… bueno… Buns, ¿recuerdas lo que había dicho de que tu y Beryl se parecían? Pues parece que no estaba tan equivocado."

Nuevamente vuelven a hablarle al mismo tiempo. "¡No nos parecemos en nada!"

"OK, OK, tranquilas. Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Que tal si hacemos esto? Los 3 me entrenan en su respectivas áreas."

Buns lo mira confundido "¿Los 3?"

"Así es. Beryl, quiero aprender a controlar estos poderes, pero si no se como controlarlos con mi cuerpo, eso podría volverse en mi contra, ¿no lo crees?"

"Supongo que tienes razón allí."

"Y Buns, tu decías que no podría aguantar ni 30 segundos con tu entrenamiento. ¿No crees que con poderes ahora si tengo una mejor oportunidad? Además, al unir mis poderes con tu entrenamiento ¿no daría un mejor resultado?"

"Si, puede ser."

_Además, si lo entreno para que mejore con sus poderes, eso significaría que puedo crear un guerrero mil veces mejor que Scourge en cualquier momento…_

"Y usted, doctor… he aprendido mucho con usted como mi maestro, quisiera poder aprender un poco mas antes de irme."

"Je, pues eres mas que bienvenido. Pero, Aron, teniendo 3 maestros, aprenderlo todo te llevaría mucho tiempo. ¿No deseas volver a tu hogar?"

"Es verdad. Han pasado 2 semanas desde que me fui. Yo pensaba en quedarme unos días mas, pero…"

Beryl ríe un momento. "Yo tengo la perfecta solución para eso."

Todos la miran confundidos.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Ahora que tengo un cuerpo solido, puedo hacer muchas mas cosas, y una de esas es controlar el paso del tiempo."

Aron se emociona al escuchar eso "Eso significa…"

"Correcto. Podrás entrenar el tiempo que quieras con todos nosotros, y el tiempo transcurrido seria un par de días."

Buns la mira confundida y con los brazos cruzados. "¿Eso no hará que envejezcamos mas rápido también?"

"Por lo contrario, Buns. Este es justo la clase de cosas que quería probar.

El tiempo que entrenes será el que tu necesites, pero con mi habilidad, un año de entrenamiento solo te envejecerá un día"

Los 3 se alegran ante esa noticia.

"Beryl, eres la mejor."

"Debo admitirlo, reinita del drama. Eso si que es ingenioso."

"Esto viola leyes básicas del tiempo y espacio. No hay duda de que eres una diosa."

Beryl sujeta sus mejillas con ambas manos. "Ya basta, amigos, me van a hacer sonrojar."

"Eres toda una reina del drama, ¿lo sabias? Bueno, iré a correr un rato. Sera mejor que descanses bien hoy, Aron, porque mañana en la mañana empezare tu entrenamiento, y tenlo por seguro… no tendré piedad."

Beryl alza la mano. "Entonces yo tomare la tarde. El trabajo físico podrá ser útil para calentamiento."

"Y yo tomare la noche entonces. La mente trabaja mejor a esas horas."

"Esta decidido. A partir de mañana, mi entrenamiento comienza. Dios, ya no puedo esperar…"

Kintobor ríe mientras observa la emoción de Aron, que parecía la de un niño sosteniendo su regalo de navidad.

"Me alegra que estés tan positivo, muchacho. Ahora que estas despierto, ¿por que no te tomas el día y paseas un rato por el parque? Esta haciendo un muy buen día."

"Eso me recuerda…"

Beryl se empieza a retirar.

"Aron, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo en privado. Cuando estés listo, veme en la entrada del edificio ¿ok?"

"Seguro. Solo dame un momento."

Aron se levanta de la cama "Doctor, ¿y mi ropa?"

"Ah, si, casi se me olvida. Toda tu ropa termino totalmente destrozada, pero Buns se apresuro a conseguirte nueva. Esta en ese canasto."

Señala un canasto junto a la cama. Aron se dirige confundido hacia esta.

"¿Buns fue a conseguirme ropa nueva?"

"Si, a mi también me sorprendió un poco, y tengo mis sospechas de donde fue que las consiguió…"

Aron abre el canasto y se sorprende un poco con lo que ve antes de levantarlo.

"Bueno, será mejor que no haga esperar a Beryl."

Sale al pasillo cuando Kintobor lo detiene.

"Aron, una pregunta."

"¿Si, doctor?"

"¿Cómo supiste que Beryl no te mataría en cuanto te viera?"

Aron solo cierra los ojos y ríe por lo bajo antes de abrirlos y responderle.

"¿Me creería si le dijera que fue un acto de fe?"

Kintobor se sorprende ante esto, antes de aclararse la garganta y retirarse.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a atender a otros pacientes. Te veo después."

Se despide de Aron y toma el camino contrario mientras que Aron se dirige al baño.

* * *

><p>Muchas sorpresas han aparecido con el despertar de Aron pero aun queda una ultima cosa por descubrir ¿Qué será lo que Beryl quiere discutir? Esto y mas será contestado en el próximo capitulo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Los sueños pueden transformarse en pesadillas, pero, ¿una pesadilla puede volverse un sueño placentero? En el siguiente capitulo, Testamento de héroes, aquello por lo que todo héroe lucha. <strong>

**Espero les halla agradado el capitulo y les agradezco su paciencia, por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció y si tienen alguna duda o queja no duden en decírmela. Este es Alastar the Hawk, diciéndoles sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	11. Testamento de Heroes

**Hola amigos, este es Alastar the hawk volviendo para dejarles un nuevo capitulo. Como vieron antes, Aron fue recibido con varias sorpresas al despertar y una ultima que Beryl quiere decirle en privado.**

**Eso es justamente lo que se aclara aquí y en el próximo capitulo, sin nada mas que decir los dejo con "Testamento de héroes" ****Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que van a ver, todo lo demás es propiedad de Sega y Archie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Testamento de héroes<strong>

Moebius. Domo del doctor Kintobor. 8:06 am.

Después de haber salido del coma, Aron, ha sido recibido con una oleada de noticias, incluyendo el descubrimiento de nuevos poderes, cuya extensión aun se desconoce. Beryl le ha pedido hablar en privado de una ultima cosa.

Mientras Aron recorre un pasillo camino a la entrada, miles de preguntas recorren su mente y la creciente ansiedad a comenzado a tomar efecto en su cuerpo.

Observa su mano que tiembla ligeramente

_¿Por que siento que mi piel se encoje? ¿Sera a causa de todo lo que esta pasando? He tenido golpes de adrenalina antes, pero nada como esto. Esta sensación…es mucho mas fuerte, es abrumadora pero energética, es casi…_

Se detiene del dolor y sujeta su mano

…_Como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera recibiendo choques eléctricos ¿Qué esta pasando? _

De repente el dolor se va y es reemplazado con una sensación extraña. No era ni agradable, ni dolorosa, simplemente se encuentra presente, por un breve momento antes de desvanecerse.

_Esto debe ser el famoso ataque de ansias, no es exactamente placentero, pero por otro lado…_

Vuelve a caminar

…_Esto debe ser mas que normal, después de todo, acabo de recibir súper poderes, estoy en un mundo fantástico, aprenderé cosas que ningún otro humano sabrá, todo mi cuerpo debe estar vibrando de la emoción, entonces…¿por qué siento tanto dolor?_

Finalmente llega a la entrada donde Beryl lo estaba esperando

"Listo Beryl, perdón el retraso"

"No te preocupes, no hay…"

Beryl se sorprende al ver bien a Aron

"¿Qué estas usando?"

Aron se encontraba usando un poncho gris largo que le cubría parte de sus pantalones cafés y botas vaqueras.

"La ropa que me dejo Buns"

"¿Buns tenia ropa de tu talla lista?"

"Estoy tan confundido como tu Beryl, todo esto venia junto a una camisa con huecos de bala en la espalda, solo ruego que no sean recientes"

En ese momento, en el pasillo de donde venia Aron

Una gata usando una caperuza roja y un vestido de campesina se dirigía a la entrada llevando un ramo de flores cuando se sorprende al ver a Aron con el poncho.

Se esconde detrás de la pared de un pasillo cercano y cuando vuelve a ver a Aron empieza a tener flashes, donde la imagen de alguien de espalda se veía frente a una ciudad incendiándose

_No puede ser_

Mira como Aron y Beryl se retiran y decide seguirlos mientras se mantiene escondida.

Mientras avanzan, Beryl, nota como Aron se sujetaba y apretaba su brazo izquierdo de forma involuntaria.

"Es un efecto secundario"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sientes que tu cuerpo te aprieta y tus pulmones se están volviendo cada vez mas pesados?"

Aron, se asusta al ver que Beryl le había respondido su duda antes de que la hubiera hecho.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Te lo dije, tu cuerpo se esta adaptando a tu nuevo poder. Como toda tu vida estuviste privado de este tipo de habilidades es normal que tu cuerpo se encuentre reaccionando de esa manera. No te preocupes, es pasajero"

"Es un alivio escuchar eso. ¿y existe algún otro efecto secundario que deba saber?"

"Discutiremos eso a su debido tiempo, por ahora quisiera hablarte de otra cosa"

Aron y Beryl se adentran al bosque mientras continúan hablando.

"¿Y de que querías hablarme Beryl?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por que el domo ahora es mas grande? Bueno, estuve investigando y descubrí que fue lo que paso"

"¿Y que fue lo que sucedió?"

"Ah no mucho, el domo simplemente se hizo mas grande por lo que hiciste en el pasado"

Aron la vuelve a ver asustado "¿Cambie el pasado? ¿Hice algo irreparable?"

"Tranquilo, lo único que paso fue que como alertaste a toda esa gente, Kintobor pudo activar su campo de fuerza antes de que incendiaran todo el bosque y salvo mas terreno"

"O que bueno, eso fue lo único que cambie"

"Bueno…si y no"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Originalmente la historia contaba que él moriría en el anonimato

pero gracias a ti…bueno, ya lo veras."

Caminan hasta llegar a un claro y Aron se sorprende al ver una estatua de Colín hecha de piedra y que en la base donde estaba parado se leía:

**En memoria de Colín Kintobor. El héroe de Mobius y un autentico amigo. Una vida con miedo u odio no puede ser llamada así. **

Aron cae de rodillas frente a la estatua y toca la base de esta

"Colín… ¿como fue que murió?"

"Después de haber alertado a Kintobor acerca de Tig y sus hombres, Colín se apresuro a la ciudad para ayudarte a ti y a Jules"

Inicia Flashback

"Gracias a ti, él ya estaba preparado para enfrentar a Tig y por eso pudo sorprenderlo"

Se mira a Tig con un lanzallamas corriendo por el bosque mientras incendia los arboles

"¿Donde estas Kintobor? Voy a lanzarte al infierno así tenga que arrastrarte con mis propias manos"

De repente Colín lo sorprende y lo golpea en la mejilla mientras que con un cuchillo rompe una de las amarras de su tanque y le quita el lanzallamas. Tig cae al suelo a unos metros de distancia.

"No voy a dejar que lastimes a mi tío, Tig"

"Por tu puñetazo deduzco que ya te enteraste de todo"

Comienza a reír mientras se levanta

"Es una lastima"

Saca un cuchillo y se pone de pie "Como me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando lo descubriste"

Ambos se lanzan y golpean sus cuchillos

"¿Por que Tig? ¿Por qué? Eras uno de los mejores generales del rey. Tenías la vida que cualquiera hubiera soñado. Tenías la admiración de millones. Te consideraba un héroe."

Se separan y retroceden "¿Por qué echaste todo eso a la basura?"

"¿Vida?"

Se lanza hacia él y comienzan a lanzar y esquivar cuchilladas

"¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos Colín? El rey no era otra cosa más que un tirano, que nos tenía como sus títeres personales. Siempre con sus aires de grandeza y creyendo que todo era suyo"

Se separan "Ese anciano y su dichoso imperio tenían que irse, cuanto antes. Si este planeta va a tener un rey, ese seré yo y mi primera orden es ¡No mas overlanders!"

Se lanza hacia Colín, pero este toma su muñeca y de una sola movida la rompe mientras que lo eleva y lo laza contra un árbol.

"Tú has dejado de ser mi hermano"

"Bien, estaba harto de eso desde el primer día"

Colín lo toma del cuello, lo levanta y le pone el cuchillo debajo de su barbilla

"Dame una razón por la cual no debería"

"E-Espera, ya estoy vencido. No puedo hacer nada, ganaste"

Colín no dice nada

"P-Por favor…ten piedad"

"Tu alguna vez fuiste mi héroe"

Lo lanza hacia el suelo

"Por respeto a eso, te dejare ir esta vez. Pero si te vuelvo a ver o lastimas a alguno de mis hermanos, iré por ti y me llevare más que solo tu lengua. Ahora lárgate."

Se va alejando mientras que Tig se intenta apoyar contra un árbol y empieza a reír

"Esa estuvo muy buena Colín. Por un minuto sonó como una verdadera amenaza. Pero continuas teniendo el mismo problema"

Escucha un arma cargándose y cuando vuelve a ver observa a Tig con un revolver apuntándole

"Eres demasiado suave"

Tig dispara y le da a Colín justo en la base de su columna haciendo que caiga al suelo.

"Traer una pistola, a una pelea de cuchillos, nunca entendí ese dicho hasta ahora."

Apoyándose con la pistola Tig se levanta y camina hacia Colín.

"Tantos años engañándome con esas idioteces de la pelea justa. Que desperdicio de tiempo. Si uno quiere sobrevivir tiene que estar dispuesto a todo"

Llega al lado de él y le apunta a la cabeza

"Y tu serás el ejemplo de lo que sucede si juegas limpio"

Vuelve a cargar su pistola cuando escucha una rama rompiéndose y cuando vuelve a ver observa una gata escondida tras un árbol.

"¿Disfrutando el show?"

La gata corre asustada en cuanto la ven

"O no, no lo harás"

Tig le apunta a ella cuando de repente Colín lo apuñala en la cintura y pierna forzándolo a caer, fallando el disparo. Colín toma el arma y ambos empiezan a forcejear por ella

"Maldito insecto, muere de una vez"

El arma se dispara y le da al tanque del lanzallamas el cual explota y los envuelve en una bola de fuego.

Fin del flashback

"Con sus ultimas fuerzas Colín protegió a un inocente y destruyo al ultimo miembro del escuadrón original"

"Colín…si tan solo te hubieras quedado con tu tío"

Beryl le pone su mano en el hombro de Aron

"Hey no te sientas mal. Al menos el pudo morir como un héroe. Y no fue el único."

Aron la vuelve a ver confundido "¿De que hablas?"

"Mira allí"

Le señala la orilla del claro y cuando Aron se levanta nota que había algo oculto entre la maleza. Al quitar un poco de esta mira una estatua más pequeña de una serpiente hecha de bronce y también sobre una base que decía:

**En memoria de Trey Scale, la prueba viviente que uno siempre puede hallar el camino a la redención**

"La historia lo había puesto como solo un traidor mas, pero gracias a ti, al menos pudo morir redimiendo sus errores"

"Trey…al menos pudiste morir como un héroe. Espero hallas podido encontrar paz en la otra vida"

"Vez, no cambiaste el pasado de forma drástica. Lo único que provocaste fue que 2 personas anónimas se volvieran héroes. Y no te preocupes de que alguien te reconozca. Nadie podrá identificarte con el tipo de hace 10 años"

De repente escuchan una voz femenina cerca de ellos

"Lo sabia"

Ambos vuelven a ver y observan a la gata que los siguió y se aproxima a Aron

"No sabia como era posible, pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Tu fuiste aquel tipo"

"¿Disculpa? ¿Pero de que hablas?"

"¿No me reconoces?"

Se quita la caperuza revelando un pelaje blanco

"Soy la niña que rescataste, en medio del caos"

Aron queda sin palabras mientras que la gata lo abraza de la nada y Aron vuelve a ver a Beryl

"Primera vez que la veo, Aron. Parece que alguien si pudo reconocerte. Hey, al menos solo fue 1"

* * *

><p><strong>Un héroe puede morir pero el legado que dejo atrás jamás se perderá y su valor siempre será pasado a la siguiente generación. Ese, es el autentico testamento de un héroe. En el siguiente capitulo, La Leyenda del llanero sin rostro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, con esto concluyo la historia de Moebius. Apuesto todos ya están cansados de tanto hablar del pasado, no se preocupen, ya no habrá mas vueltas a este, hasta mucho mas adelante.<strong>

**El siguiente capitulo hablare mas del presente y será la ultima interrupción, antes del evento principal. No les diré de que tratara pero les prometo que tendrán mas acción. ****Este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles sigan soñando, sigan creando**


	12. La leyenda del llanero sin rostro

**Ya casi terminamos con las aclaraciones, se que muchos deben estar cansados de tanto habladera del pasado, pero esta es la ultima y casi no hablo de eso, mas bien hablare de cómo es la vida para los que viven en el domo. **

**Sin nada mas que decirles, los dejo con "La leyenda del llanero sin rostro" **

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que van a ver, todo lo demás es propiedad de Sega y Archie.**

* * *

><p><strong>La leyenda del llanero sin rostro<strong>

Moebius. 9:00am. Domo del doctor Kintobor.

Después de haber despertado de su coma, Aron ha descubierto que alteraciones sucedieron por sus acciones en el pasado y una curiosa gata a descubierto la aventura que tuvo

"Había soñado con este día tanto tiempo, pero jamás creí que te conocería de esta forma. O que terminaríamos teniendo la misma edad pero eso solo hace las cosas mucho me…"

Aron la separa algo sorprendido e incomodo "Wow, wow, wow, espera un momento gatita, no se quien eres o que esta pasando pero necesito un momento para asimilar todo esto"

La gata lo mira confundido "¿Por qué me miras como si no me reconocieras? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy la gata que rescataste hace 10 años"

"Eso es lo que me aun me cuesta asimilar, el hecho de que me recordaras es impresionante. Yo con dificultad y recuerdo lo que desayune hace una semana."

La gata se sorprende y luego se entristece "¿Realmente no sabes quien soy?"

"Lo lamento, solo recuerdo que tu y tu madre necesitaban ayuda. Yo y Colín las sacábamos de la ciudad y…"

Aron no termina la oración al recordar el resto

"Fuiste a buscar a mi padre, si, lo se bien."

"Mira…Crystal ¿verdad?"

"¿Recuerdas mi nombre?"

"Acabo de recordarlo, mira Crystal, con respecto a lo que le paso a tu padre…"

"Él murió ¿no es así?"

Aron baja la cabeza antes de contestarle "Lo lamento mucho"

"No tienes de que, yo soy la que debería disculparse contigo. Yo fui la que te mande a ese infierno en primer lugar, por 10 años pensé que fui la responsable de tu muerte"

"Hey, eso no es verdad, mírame estoy aquí y ahora ¿no?"

Beryl pone su mano en el hombro de Crystal "Y si te hace sentir mejor tu padre ya había muerto antes de que Aron llegara"

Aron y Crystal la vuelven a ver asustados "¡Beryl!"

"¿Qué? Solo quería hacerla sentir mejor"

"Ok, Beryl se que eres nueva en todo esto de socializar, pero en serio necesitas mejorar tu selección de palabras"

"¿Debí haber mentido?"

"No…quiero decir si…quiero decir…después te explico"

Crystal ríe por lo bajo al verlos discutir "Bueno, supongo eso esta mejor."

Aron se le acerca "Crystal lamento mucho lo que paso con tu padre, pero él hubiera querido que avanzaras. Además mira a tu alrededor, tienes un buen lugar, amigos que te quieren y aun tienes a tu mama"

Crystal vuelve a ponerse triste

"¿Por qué ella esta…oh?"

Crystal comienza a llorar

"E Aron, creo que tu necesitas mejorar también"

"No, no llores Crystal, perdón, no quise hacer que te sintieras mal."

"Es que tu no entiendes Aron"

"Tal vez no entienda, pero no quería lastimar tus sentimientos"

"No es eso, es solo que… bueno "

Se limpia las lagrimas y lo vuelve a ver "Desde que mi madre murió, tu fuiste lo único que me quedaba"

"¿Que yo que?"

"Toda mi vida había soñado en poder conocer al misterioso llanero que nos salvo a todos"

"¡¿El que?"

Beryl toma el brazo de Aron "A por favor Aron"

Lo lleva por un camino hasta llegar una estatua de piedra aun mas grande que la de Colín.

"¿Realmente creíste que nadie diría nada?"

Aron se queda totalmente sorprendido al mirar una estatua de él disfrazado y sin ojos sobre un pedestal y apuntando hacia el domo mientras posaba como llamando a mucha gente.

La estatua estaba en muy buen estado y tenia flores alrededor de todo tipo.

Mientras Crystal ponía flores en ella Aron leía lo que estaba escrito en el pedestal

**Dedicada al misterioso llanero, quien con su agudeza ante el peligro salvo a todo Mobotropolis****.**

_O no, esto definitivamente no esta bien ¿ahora me volví un vaquero?_

Crystal le habla mientras reza

"Todos aquí te consideran como un héroe Aron , tu fuiste quien supo que hacer cuando todo estaba en caos, salvaste a muchas familias, incluso hay leyendas de ti que dan esperanza a gente que la ha perdido"

Se levanta y lo vuelve a ver

"Tu aparición y desaparición fue un misterio que nadie jamás pudo resolver. Tu, el profesor y Colín son las personas a las que les debemos todo."

"Bueno, estoy alagado pero creo que estas exagerando un…"

"Hablo muy en serio, lamento mucho la perdida de Colín y estoy muy agradecida con el profesor pero él… él no es un luchador, pero tu si y cuando todos sepan que volviste las cosas serán mucho…"

Beryl la detiene antes de que siga

"Espera un momento niña, hubo una razón por la que Aron no mostro su cara. Nadie puede saber quien fue él o todo el asunto del viaje en el tiempo"

"¿Pero por que?"

Aron le responde "6 palabras: Alterar la continuidad del espacio tiempo"

"¿Qué?"

"Es complicado de explicar, pero para dejarlo simple, si hubiera dejado que la gente viera mi cara y luego verlos 10 años en el futuro…bueno, puede que se provocaría un desastres"

"Lo cual es muy malo, cuando uno altera el pasado no sabe que provocaría en el futuro, además de que si la gente lo hubiera reconocido, puede que incluso Aron no hubiera hecho el viaje en primer lugar."

"Es por eso que me disfrace, porque todo lo que hiciera en el pasado tenia quedar en el completo anonimato"

Aron vuelve a ver la escultura

"Cosa que esta estatua no esta haciendo"

"Pero esto es el presente, no hay forma de que alteres algo ahora, ¿por que no les dices a todos?"

"Uno, podría provocar muchas cosas, buenas y/o malas. Dos, seria difícil de que me crean. Y tres seria el equivalente a tirar una moneda y ver que reacciones provocaría"

"Además, si alguien descubre que el viaje en el tiempo es posible, podría buscar la forma de modificarlo sin ningún cuidado y podría terminar destruyendo la realidad misma."

"¿No puede ser tan exagerado?"

"¿Quieres tirar la moneda y ver si ocurre?"

Crystal mira al suelo "…No"

"Bien, así que mejor guardemos este secreto entre nosotros 3, ¿les parece?"

"Si"

"Esta bien"

Crystal les responde en un tono desanimado antes de irse y sentase a un lado de la estatua

"¿Algo te sucede Crystal?"

"No es nada, es solo que…creí que tu regreso haría que terminara"

"¿Qué terminara que?"

"El miedo, el tener que vivir escondidos, el terror de vivir cada día sabiendo que el escuadrón puede aparecer y matarte. Mi madre solía contarme historias de cómo era el planeta antes de que ellos aparecieran y como uno podía salir sin miedo a ser atacado"

Aron recuerda las palabras de Colín

_**Uno no puede vivir en miedo**_

"Este planeta alguna vez gozaba de vida, ahora esta burbuja es lo único que nos queda. Simplemente no es justo, mi madre siempre tenia esperanzas, creía que algo mejor sucedería y ¿qué es lo que obtiene? Ser asesinada por el escuadrón como cualquiera que intente oponérseles."

Aron queda en shock ante esto

"Aron, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de ellos. Solo deseo que se vayan y nos dejen vivir en paz pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, no soy como tu o como Colín.

Se recoge y abraza sus rodillas

"Colín se fue, el profesor nunca podría pelear contra ellos y tu aparentemente no puedes existir. Eras el único que quedaba en quien podíamos poner nuestras esperanzas. Eras…no, eres la razón de muchos para seguir levantándose."

"Crystal yo…"

"Olvídalo Aron, que caso tendría el que nos ayudes si solo provocarías la destrucción de la realidad. Admitámoslo, ya no queda ningún héroes en Moebius"

Esa ultima frase le da una idea a Aron

"Solo nos queda esperar en esta esfera hasta que el profesor muera y luego terminar de ser tragados"

Crystal oculta su cabeza mientras que Beryl la mira triste y Aron empieza a pensar

"Tal vez no tiene que ser así Crystal, tal vez no"

Ambas lo vuelven a ver sorprendido. Aron se acerca a la gata y le susurra algo en el oído que la reanima casi de inmediato

"¿En serio crees que es posible?"

"Así es, y tu puedes formar parte, tal vez no pueda ser el llanero pero aun puedo ayudar a mi manera"

Crystal lo abraza con fuerza

"Oh, Aron, gracias, gracias, gracias"

"Esta bien Crystal, ahora, no vuelvas a ser negativa ¿de acuerdo? Como dije, tus padres hubieran querido que avanzaras y se pondrían tristes si te vieran ahora."

"Si, te prometo que no me rendiré."

"Eso esta mucho mejor."

Se levanta y se dirige hacia el jardín "Bueno tengo que irme, un gusto conocerte *llanero*"

"Solo llámame Aron y por favor guarda el secreto"

"Claro y de nuevo gracias"

Se retira y Beryl se le aproxima confundida

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Solo lo mismo que me dijo Colín, él es el verdadero héroe"

"Esa estatua dice que no fue el único"

"No, Beryl yo aun no soy un héroe, solo soy un humano queriendo ayudar, aun me falta mucho antes de poder llamarme héroe"

"Pues entonces, ya diste un enorme primer paso. Bueno, será mejor que descanses el resto del día, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento y tengo que preparar todo"

Beryl empieza a retirarse.

"Cuando termines con Buns veme en el jardín trasero ¿esta bien?."

"Claro, te veré allí y Beryl, gracias por haberme aclarado mis dudas"

Beryl se retira y Aron comienza a caminar cuando saborea algo en sus labios

_Que raro ¿por qué mis labios saben a cereza?_

En ese momento dentro del bosque

Buns se encontraba subida en un árbol haciendo flexiones y con la cara sonrojada

_Aron, mas te vale, no decirme que no cumplo mis tratos_

Empieza flashback

La noche antes de que Aron se despertara Buns entra a su habitación a media noche y se aproxima nerviosa junto a él con lápiz labial en la mano.

"Aron, juro que si despiertas, te noqueare de inmediato"

Quita la tapa del labial

Fin del flashback

_No me importa, si no estabas consiente, ya cumplí mi parte vergonzosa y puedes estar seguro que eso será el único cariño que tendrás, a partir de ahora_

* * *

><p>Y con eso, el descanso termina, en el siguiente capitulo <strong>Prueba de entrenamiento<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y con eso terminamos las aclaraciones. Espero les halla gustado, como vieron, la gente que no es un completo idiota vive en constante miedo gracias al escuadrón. Moebius es un mundo peligroso, no por sus criaturas sino por sus villanos, villanos que les prometo conocerán a su debido momento. <strong>

**En el próximo capitulo iniciara el entrenamiento de Aron, y créame cuando les digo que no será suave. Por si olvido mencionarlo, se los diré ahora. **

**El próximo capitulo fue creado gracias a la ayuda de Bargirlanime y su historia "Enfrentando mi destino", se los recomiendo, es una buena historia, gracias por la ayuda bad girl, y gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios. **

**Este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles sigan soñando, sigan creando**


	13. Prueba de entrenamiento

**Aquí esta amigos, después de tanto tiempo viendo el pasado finalmente enfocaremos nuestra atención al presente, y ya que prometí una sesión de entrenamiento, creo que lo justo es que la introduzca como es debido.**

**Hola y sean bienvenidos al régimen de entrenamiento en Moebius, con su entrenadora Buns. ¿Están listos para sudar y volverse un ejemplo de salud física? Pues sigan esperando, aquí no existe tal cosa como nivel para principiantes. Así que prepárense a sangrar por que en este planeta o mejoras o mueres, diviértanse y que dios se apiade de sus almas. **

**Solo soy dueño de mi historia y mis propios OC, todos los demás personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla son propiedad de Archie y Sega. Agradezco también a badgirlanime y su historia de "Enfrentando mi destino" por ayudarme a conseguir inspiración para este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prueba de entrenamiento<strong>

Moebius. 9:00am. Domo del doctor Kintobor.

Después de haber accedido a entrenarlo, Buns se encuentra esperando a Aron en el jardín delantero para comenzar su entrenamiento y donde la prueba de ella esta por comenzar.

Aron sale del edificio {llevando un buzo negro, una camiseta sin mangas roja oscura y unas tenis grises} y se aproxima a Buns quien estaba usando su traje de entrenamiento pero con un top de color blanco ahora.

"Veo que te pusiste el traje que te escogí"

Aron se detiene frente a ella

"Es realmente cómodo y conociendo el tipo de entrenamiento que me darás pensé que seria necesario. Bueno ¿cuando comenzamos?"

"Aron, quiero que quede claro algo antes de empezar".

"¿Qué?"

"Te estoy agradecida por haberme ayudado, pero eso no significa, que te daré algún trato especial, no voy a contenerme en ningún momento y espero lo mismo de ti. Si detecto incluso la mas pequeña señal de que te estas conteniendo, por el hecho de que soy mujer, te romperé el cuello ¿Entendido?"

Aron se asusta un poco al oír eso "S-si"

"Muy bien, comencemos entonces " Se pone una cinta en la frente y se pone en guardia.

"Esta será la lección, lo único que debes hacer es quitarme esta cinta de la cabeza"

"¿Eso es todo? no se ve tan difi…"

Antes de terminar Buns le da un codazo en el estomago, lo que lo fuerza a arrodillarse y antes de caer Buns le da un golpe en la cara que lo tira al suelo.

"Te dije que no me contendría y para que lo sepas esto va a ser tu prueba"

Aron comienza a levantarse mientras intenta recuperar el aliento "¿Prueba?"

"Te dije que accedería a entrenarte y lo hare, pero si no puedes soportar ni siquiera esto, no tiene caso alguno. Mírate, ni siquiera hemos comenzado y ya estas en el suelo. Si esto fuera una pelea de verdad ya te hubiera matado"

Aron se levanta "Creo que ya entiendo. Mi objetivo no es esa cinta ¿verdad?" se coloca en guardia "Esto es cuestión de supervivencia"

Buns sonríe mientras se coloca en guardia "Parece que ya estas entendiendo. Te lo diré una vez mas, si te contienes aunque sea un poco, terminaras bajo tierra. Esto es pelear o morir"

"¿Te refieres a esto?" Aron le lanza un golpe en la cara pero Buns lo esquiva con facilidad.

"Bien, ya tienes la iniciativa"

Le agarra el brazo con ambas manos "Pero…" Lo levanta y lo arremete contra el suelo "Te falta la destreza"

Aron reacciona antes de que Buns le aplastara la cara con su pie.

Comienza a rodar mientras que ella sigue intentando pisarlo.

"No esperes que tus enemigos jueguen limpio, cada vez que tengan una oportunidad, créeme que la usaran para matarte. En este mundo o eres malicioso o un cadáver, esa es la regla de la supervivencia."

Aron agarra el tobillo de Buns y levantándose hace que ella pierda el equilibrio antes de golpearla en el estomago tirándola al suelo.

"Buns" Se le acerca y le extiende su mano "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Te dije que no te contuvieras" Impulsándose con su brazo, Buns se levanta y lo golpea en el estomago.

"Lo único que consigues siendo piadoso es quedar en ridículo y…"

Buns se sorprende cuando mira su puño y nota que Aron lo había agarrado antes que impactara y su otra mano estaba siendo agarrada.

Buns rie con calma antes de volverlo a ver con una sonrisa "Me engañaste para que cayera en tu trampa. Astuto"

"Te lo dije, yo aprendo rápido" Aron le da un cabezazo seguido de un golpe en la cara que la hace retroceder unos pasos.

"Bien, esto es de lo que estaba hablando. No te contengas, dalo todo y engaña a tu adversario. De eso se trata sobrevivir" Corre hacia él. Aron intenta golpearla pero ella lo esquiva y le da un golpe elevado en el estomago que lo levanta. En medio del aire, lo patea en la cara, lo que lo impulsa y lo estrella contra el suelo haciéndolo rodar un poco.

"Fue un valiente intento cariño, desgraciadamente olvidaste tu objetivo. Esta prueba también era para saber que tan grande era tu concentración durante un enfrentamiento. Sin ella solo eres un idiota golpeando todo sin sentido, es una lastima, si tan solo hubieras tomado mi…"

Buns toca su frente y nota que su cinta no estaba. Mientras Aron se intenta levantar nota que en una de sus manos la tenia agarrada

"Nunca olvide mi objetivo, Buns"

Le muestra la cinta.

_Mi cinta, ¿pero cuando fue que él…? La trampa, cuando él me golpeo, tomo la cinta sin que me diera cuenta_

"Parece que pase la prueba ¿no?"

"No te sientas tan orgulloso, eso solo fue el calentamiento. Toma 5 minutos y veme en el gimnasio. Recuerdas donde es ¿cierto?"

"Si"

"Bien, te veré allí"

Buns se aleja mientras que Aron intenta recuperar el oxigeno en el suelo.

5 minutos después, en el gimnasio del domo

Aron entra al gimnasio buscando a Buns por todos lados hasta que la encuentra al lado de un arco de acero cuadrado, poco ancho y con un tuvo de acero uniéndolo con 2 esposas puestas en ella y sosteniendo pesas para correr.

"Muy bien Buns ¿que lo que haremos ahora? ¿Quieres que corra por la pista usando esas pesas?"

"Cerca"

Buns oprime un botón haciendo que el tuvo del arco baje al nivel del torso de Aron y Buns le coloca las esposas

"Eh Buns ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Ya lo veras"

Buns vuelve a oprimir el botón haciendo que el tuvo se eleve con Aron en el. Le pone las pesas en cada pierna y Aron nota que realmente son pesadas.

"Ok Buns ¿por qué me estas poniendo pesas de 20 kilos en cada pierna?"

"30 en realidad y es parte de tu entrenamiento"

" ¿Qué?"

"Ahora pon tus manos en la barra y dame 50 flexiones seguidas."

Aron pone sus manos en el tuvo y intenta hacer una flexión pero cae y siente una quemada en las muñecas.

"¿Esta es la razón por la que pusiste esposas?"

"Dije seguidas y a menos que quieras terminar sin manos volverás a ponerlas en la barra. Cada vez que te caigas deberás empezar desde 0"

"¿Qué?"

"O puedes rendirte ahora. Te lo dije, yo no te daré trato especial y estoy segura que jamás podrías aguantar mi entrenamiento."

_Je, lo sabia, puede que halla soportado a Beryl pero la única razón por la que sobrevivió fue por que ella no lo dejo morir. En condiciones normales es obvio que se rompería en cuanto la situación se volviera difícil. No es mucha sorpresa en realidad. Es overlander de todas…_

Aron vuelve a poner sus manos en el tuvo "Dijiste 50 ¿verdad?"

Buns se sorprende y lo vuelve a ver confundida "Si"

"Entonces 50 te daré"

Aron comienza a subir con dificultad y logra a hacer 4 flexiones antes de volver a caer. Vuelve a intentarlo y sigue cayendo e intentando sin queja.

_¿En serio planea hacer 50? Le puse esta prueba para que se rindiera pero él solo sigue, que demonios le pasa a este tipo._

3 horas después

Aron continua intentando llegar a las 50 flexiones mientras que Buns lo mira sorprendida

"treiiiiiiinta y cuarto, treiiiiiiinta y cinco treiiiiiiinta y seis…"

_Ya se ha caído 30 veces ¿Cuánta mas voluntad puede tener?_

"treiiiiiiinta y nueve…cuaaaarenta"

Aron cae nuevamente pero agarra la cadena de las esposas "Maldición, tendré que empezar todo de nuevo"

"Es suficiente" Buns le quita las pesas y vuelve a bajar el tuvo.

"No me saque aun entrenadora, yo aun puedo…"

"Ya hiciste suficientes flexiones por un día" Le quita las esposas y mira la marca de ellas en sus muñecas lo que la sorprende.

_Estas heridas…están al rojo vivo_

"Además, ya termino mi tiempo es turno de Beryl"

"¿Ya es medio día? El tiempo si que voló. No te preocupes Buns, mañana si lograre hacer las 50"

"No te molestes"

"¿Qué?"

"Como te lo dije, esta lección mas que todo era una prueba y aprobaste"

"¿Esto también fue una prueba?"

"Quería ver si realmente tendrías lo que se necesita para sobrevivir y pasaste. Mañana comenzaremos el verdadero programa de entrenamiento "

"¿En serio? Gracias Buns. Te prometo no decepcionarte"

"Solo vete ya ¿quieres?"

Aron se va retirando y se detiene en la entrada de la puerta "Ah y una cosa mas"

"¿Qué?"

"Te prometo que hare las 50"

"Ya te dije que eso solo fue solo una prueba, no espero que realmente vayas a hacerlas"

"Lo se. Lo quiero hace como meta personal. Bueno ya me voy y de nuevo gracias por el entrenamiento"

"Esto no fue…ahh no tienes nada que agradecer, tienes potencial cariño"

Aron se retira y cuando Buns mira tanto las cadenas de las esposas como el tuvo nota que ambas se encontraban dobladas y apunto de romperse.

_Bastante potencial, diría yo_

* * *

><p>La prueba física de Buns a concluido pero ahora viene la de Beryl. ¿Que clase de entrenamiento le espera ahora a Aron? Esto y mas la próxima vez cuando muestre *Maestría del viento 101*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No quiero dedicarme mucho a lo que es el entrenamiento por que seria muy aburrido, así que esto será todo lo que diré respecto a Buns, tal vez en el futuro hable un poco de cómo fue sus sesiones en flash backs, para mantener fluyendo la historia.<strong>

**Lo mismo sucederá con Beryl y Kintobor pero tratare de especificar lo mejor posible el como será el tipo de entrenamiento que recibirá y podrán ver los resultados que tendrá Aron. De nuevo, gracias a badgirlanime por la ayuda que me brindo para escribir este capitulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y por favor no olviden comentar, este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles, sigan soñando, sigan creando **


	14. Maestria de Viento 101

**Hola a todos este es Alastar the hawk con otro capitulo, en honor a que finalmente sali a vacaciones y por que sinceramente ya estan listos he decidido que hoy subire 2 capítulos, espero les agrade.**

**Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con Maestria de Viento 101 y Metalurgia basica. Que disfruten **

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que van a leer, todo lo demas le pertenece a Archie y Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maestría de Viento 101<strong>

Moebius. Domo del doctor Kintobor. Medio día.

Después de haber terminado su primer día de entrenamiento con Buns Aron se dirige al parque donde Beryl lo espera para continuar.

Despues de buscar por varios lados Aron la encuentra meditando en medio de un claro y cuando ella lo ve se sorprende del estado en que se encuentra. Se levanta y se le aproxima confundida.

"¿Qué te paso?"

"¿Qué? ¿Esto?" Señala su muñeca "No es nada, solo es una quemada que tuve del entrenamiento con Buns, nada especial"

Beryl le toma las muñecas con lago de brusquedad "Aun asi, esto es perfecto para darte una rapida leccion de tu segundo poder"

Las manos de Beryl comienzan a brillar y Aron deja de sentir las quemadas en sus muñecas "Ahora Aron, concentrate en tu herida"

Aron se concentra en sus muñecas y ve como estas recuperan su tono original. Al terminar Beryl lo suelta

"Por ahora lo mejor sera que te ayude con tus heridas, solo hasta que estes preparado, para hacerlo solo"

"Guao, eso fue increible ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

"Yo no lo hice, fuiste tu, yo solo la desperte"

"¿En serio?"

Aron mira sus manos con asombro mientras una liguera bruma aparecia y desaparecia de sus palmas

"Genial, eso significa que toda herida que tenga se desvanecera en cuestion de minutos"

"Segundos para ser precisos, o al menos asi sera cuando tengas mejor dominio sobre ella, pero hay 2 cosas que nunca debes olvidar al usar tu don Aron. La primera, siempre que la uses recuerda adormecer la parte afectada antes de curarla, de otra forma tu o tu pasiente sentira todo el dolor que tiene a la inversa. ¿Recuerdas como fue la sensacion cuando te curaba en la cueva?"

"Trato de no pensar en ello ¿Y que es lo otro que debo saber?"

"Esta tecnica no solo no te permitira controlar el viento sino que consume demaciada energia, por lo que debes ser prudente al usarlo o de otra forma seras un pato en el agua"

"¿Y por que consume tanta energia?"

"Eso lo dejaremos para otra clase, ahora concentremonos en tu dominio del viento"

Beryl retrocede unos pasos y lo vuelve a ver "Ahora ¿Estás listo para fusionarte con el viento?"

"¿Fusionarme? Pensé que ya me había fusionado cuando hiciste ese truco extraño en la cueva"

"En parte si, se podría decir que el trabajo está al 50%, veras lo que sentiste en la cueva fue todo el viento entrando a tu cuerpo y empezando a fusionarse en ti, es por eso que podías sacar el viento en pequeñas dosis como tus estornudos o los ciclones en tus brazos. Pero para completar el proceso necesitas liberar todo ese viento que llevas adentro"

"Ok y ¿cómo hacemos eso?"

Dando un movimiento con sus manos Beryl crea de la nada un enorme ciclón con forma de esfera con una especie de plataforma en el medio y unas escaleras que comiezan frente a Aron

"Al igual que al respirar, el dominar el viento consiste en 2 cosas, inhalar y exhalar. Ya has inhalado, ahora es momento en que exhales y termines la fusión, esta cámara te permitirá conectarte con el viento. Lo único que debes hacer es entrar y hacer que explote todo el aire contenido"

"¿Quieres que haga qué?

"Explotes la cámara"

"No, eso si lo entendi, lo que no entiendo es cómo es que esperas que explote un ciclon"

"Ya te lo dije, solo debes respirar nuevamente, la cámara hará el resto"

"O-ok parece simple"

Aron se mete en la esfera y cuando llega a la plataforma, las escaleras desaparece y el ciclon comienza a cerrarse

"Ah y si, al principio te sientes incómodo y tengas la sensación de que te ahogues, eso es normal, solo relájate y deja salir todo el aire"

"Espera ¿Qué?"

El ciclon se cierra e inmediatamente Aron siente todo su cuerpo siendo presionado por todos lados y dejandolo sin aliento

_¿Esto es un poco incómodo? Siento como si una aplanadora me estuviera abrazando_

"No luches con él Aron, déjate llevar y expulsa el viento en tu interior"

_Ah, a este paso lo unico que explusare seran mis intestinos, vamos Aron, concentrate, respira, solo debo respirar_

Aron intenta respirar y siente como su cuerpo se comprime al inhalar pero cuando exhala regresa a la normalidad sintiendo un muy liguero alivio

_¿Qué demonios fue eso? Mi cuerpo se contrajo como si fuera un…un pulmon, eso es, ya no necesito mi boca para recoger el viento, mi cuerpo entero puede hacerlo. Vamos solo débo dejarme llevar, ser uno con el viento_

La imagen de Aron desaparece entre las corrientes de viento y la esfera comienza a encogerse y expandirse imitando un corazon

"Eso es Aron, únete al viento, no opongas resistencia, elimina tus límites"

Mientras tanto, subida en un arbol cercano Buns se encuentra observando a ambos con indiferencia

"¿Esto es tu clase reinita? Meterlo en una burbuja y que respire ¿esa es tu idea de entrenamiento? Oh si, apuesto que al final del dia podra respirar mas que bien. Debi haberlo dejado en la barra, al menos alli si estaba haciendo algo"

"Buns, como muestra de buena voluntad te recomiendo que bajes de ese arbol y te alejes un poco, esto podria volverse intenso"

Buns rie de forma sarcastica "Si claro, buena esa reinita"

"Como gustes, no que quejes cuando te falte un brazo despues"

Un par de horas despues

La esfera comienza a encogerse gradualmente y el viento se mueve mas rapido, lo que llama la atencion de Buns quien se encuentra comiendo una manzana

"Por fin, algo nuevo, veamos a donde va todo esto"

"Ultima oportunidad Buns, alejate o preparate para el paseo de tu vida"

"Uy cuanto miedo tengo"

"No digas que no te lo adverti"

La esfera se enconge y entra dentro de Aron el cual comienza a vibrar con fuerza

_Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir como el viento es parte de mí y se arremolina en mi interior_

"Eso es, ahora explota y completa la fusión"

Buns se confunde con esa orden

"¿Quieres que explote? Reinita, los humanos no son bombas vi…"

Aron se recoge un poco antes de extender todo su cuerpo y una poderosa onda de viento explota a su alrededor. En cuanto abre los ojos nota que se encuentra en medio de un cráter y mira sus brazos sorprendido

"¿E-esto es mí poder?"

Beryl se le acerca y lo abraza animada

"Lo hiciste, ahora la fusión esta completa"

Aron le devuelve el abrazo con igual animo y riendo de la felicidad "Lo sé y me siento increíble"

Se suelta y Aron vuelve a ver sus brazos "Nunca me había sentido tan…despejado"

"O estas más que despejado, ahora que te has fusionado por completo no solo podrás dominar el viento a tu antojo sino que ahora eres 20% mas liguero, tienes una mejor percepcion de tu alrededor y eres a prueba de tornados, ciclones, básicamente todo lo que tiene que ver con el viento."

Aron la vuelve a ver confundida "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te lo mostrare"

Beryl levanta su brazo a su derecha y libera de este una poderosa ráfaga de viento que deja un hueco profundo en el cráter, le apunta la misma ráfaga a Aron que se protege pero solo siente una ligera brisa y cuando mira detrás de él nota un gran pedazo de tierra levantado

"Los vientos más poderosos de todos ahora no son más que un viento suave para ti, y todo lo que esté detrás de ti, en resumen, eres aprueba de tornados"

"Wow, genial, esto cada vez se pone mejor ¿Qué sigue ahora?"

Beryl y Aron salen del crater caminando "Ahora deberás aprender a controlar el viento. Esta fue la parte difícil, a partir de aqui todo será seguir tu imaginación, así que podría decirse que la clase será mas que todo jugar con tus poderes"

Aron se detiene y rie un momento mientras mira sus brazos con ciclones visibles y constantes

"Genial, ahora puedo mantenerlo. Tengo el contro absoluto"

"Aun no, necesitaras guia de control y para eso estoy yo"

Aron vuelve a ver y se asusta al ver una especie de jaula con un extraño camino que va en todas direcciones y varios ciclones que van por todos lados, algunos incluso con lo que parecia puas enormes formandose dentro y fuera de estos.

"Ahora que eres uno con el viento deberas aprender a dominarlo de forma ofensiva y defensiva a la vez, se que se ve algo atemorizante pero te aseguro que…"

Aron la interumpe y se aproxima a la jaula "Esto-Es-Lo Maximo"

Aron vuelve a ver a Beryl con la misma emocion "¿Dices que si entreno aquí podre dominar mis poderes?"

"Pues si pero ¿no te asusta la idea de lastimarte?"

"En parte, pero encuanto veo esto y pienso en todo lo que puedo ser capaz de lograr no puedo dejar de emocionarme ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"Pues aun me falta terminar de construirla pero creo que para mañana estara lista, ¿que opinas si dejamos las clase hasta aquí?"

"Me parece bien" Se despide y dando media vuelta se dirige al edificio del doctor

"Como aun es temprano tomare un descanso antes de ir con el doctor, gracias por todo Beryl, eres una gran maestra"

Aron se va mientras que Beryl continua construyendo la pista

_¿Con que una gran maestra? Je nada mal para mi primer dia. Y tampoco tengo un mal estudiante_

Vuelve a ver a la distancia y habla con algo de fuerza

"¿Pudiste captar todo, Buns? ¿Aun crees que mi entrenamiento es inutil?"

Buns se encotraba de cabeza contra un arbol, y quitandose unas ramas de la cara y pedasos de manzana de la cara

"Oh, solo callate."

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les halla agrado, el siguiente capitulo sera un poco mas lento pero despues de eso volvere a poner un poco mas de velocidad, no se preocupen no tengo mucho mas que decir mas que, espero disfuten el siguiente. <strong>


	15. Metalurgia Basica

**Y aquí esta el segundo capitulo, que lo disfruten **

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que leerán, todo lo demás es propiedad de Archie y Sega**

* * *

><p><strong>Metalurgia Básica<strong>

Moebius. 6 pm. Biblioteca del doctor Kintobor.

Después de haber liberado todo su poder, Aron se encuentra estudiando los planos de varias maquinas e invenciones de Kintobor antes ir a su clase con él.

_E estado leyendo estos libros al menos 10 veces y aun así solo puedo entender la mitad de estos planos. Vamos, Aron, no puedes darte el lujo de fallar esta vez._

"Vaya, con que aquí estabas"

Aron vuelve a ver y mira a Kintobor en la entrada con una tasa de café aun humeado, aproximándose a él.

"Veo que encontraste, los planos de mis invenciones"

Aron comienza a guardarlos algo apresurado

"Perdón doctor, los encontré por casualidad y no pude resistir el…"

Kintobor lo detiene "Descuida Aron, no voy a regañarte por ser curioso, pero la próxima vez, ven a buscarme, no me importa que mires algunos de mis trabajos pasados, pero sin mi ayuda dudo que puedas entenderlos del todo"

"Y que lo diga" Se vuelve a sentar y Kintobor se sienta en una silla cercana

"He estado investigando por horas en varios libros, para intentar traducir las instrucciones y aun no puedo entender este plano"

"No es sorpresa, todos mis planos tienen una encriptación especial, aun si el escuadrón robara alguno, les deseo suerte intentando usarlo"

"Wow, eso lo explica, astuto"

Kintobor ríe por lo bajo "Gracias, solo es una forma que uso para asegurarme que mis invenciones no sean usadas para el mal, exactamente ¿Qué invención veías?"

Aron le muestra el plano y Kintobor observa la imagen de 2 torres con esferas en las puntas y con una estrella en ellas, con la mitad de ella mostrando sus partes y señalando varios datos.

"¿El Globe Post? ¿Por qué quieres estudiar ese invento?"

"¿No es obvio? No quiero que esto termine en cuanto vuelva a casa. Cuando complete mi entrenamiento y regrese, quiero ser capas de construirlo y volverlos a ver"

Kintobor ríe de nuevo "Eso es muy a amable de tu parte Aron, pero ¿estas seguro de querer hacerlo? Este lugar es Moebius después de todo, y como viste, afuera de este domo la vida puede ser muy dura"

"Es por eso que quiero volver"

"¿Qué?"

"Doctor, usted, Buns y todos aquí han sido muy buenos conmigo. Me dieron un refugio y un techo en el momento en que mas necesite de su ayuda, quiero devolverles el favor."

"Pero Aron, no hay nada que agradecer y si realmente quieres devolver el favor, tu en teoría ya lo hiciste."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo exactamente?"

"Volviste a la criatura mas peligrosa del planeta en nuestra aliada"

"Hey, ella tiene un nombre, es Beryl y ella no es una *criatura*, es mi amiga."

"Lo se Aron y me disculpo si la ofendí, así como también me disculpo por haberla juzgado."

"¿Qué?"

"Toda mi vida, considere a Beryl como una especie de monstruo o bestia con la que no se podía razonar. Pero gracias a ti, he visto que, no solo estaba equivocado, sino que hice mal en haberla ignorado tantos años. Solo espero algún día ella pueda ser capaz de perdonarme."

Baja la cabeza y Aron pone su mano en el hombro de él

"No hay razón por seguir llorando las penas pasadas, doctor. No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que ella no le tiene ningún rencor, después de todo usted es una muy buena persona."

"Muchas gracias Aron."

Aron se vuelve a sentar y empieza a leer un libro "Y es por eso que quiero aprender a construir el Globe Post, para poder venir a visitarlos y mostrarles mi mundo también. No quiero simplemente olvidar toda esta aventura al final"

Kintobor ríe un poco antes de acercarle un plano a Aron "Bueno ya que estamos aquí y ya tienes un proyecto en mente ¿por qué no empezamos la clase con ese? Mira lo primero que tienes que saber es…"

Y así las lecciones de Kintobor comenzaron. Después de aquel día Aron continuo un entrenamiento diario con Buns, Beryl y Kintobor en un periodo de tiempo estático en el exterior del domo.

Al paso de varios meses de entrenamiento el cuerpo de Aron se volvió atlético y flexible, ya tenia un estilo de combate mas desarrollado gracias a Buns, su dominio en el viento se había incrementado en gran medida y sus conocimientos en la metalurgia habían crecido bastante.

6 meses (en teoría) después

Después de su entrenamiento con Buns, Aron se dirige al campo especial que le había hecho Beryl solo para no encontrarla allí sino contra un árbol cercano meditando.

Aron se le acerca con cuidado pensando que estaba dormida y se asusta cuando ella le responde.

"Acércate mas Aron"

Aron se pone frente a ella confundido "¿Este es algún nuevo tipo de entrenamiento Beryl?"

"Así es Aron, creo que ya hemos desarrollado bastante tu control del viento, a llegado la hora de entrenar tu viento divino"

"¿Viento divino?"

"El poder curativo que tu tienes, viento divino es el nombre que recibe"

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento de Aron, toma un nuevo camino conforme avanza ¿Cómo funcionara el viento divino? Y ¿cuál será el tipo de entrenamiento que Beryl usara en Aron?"<p>

Eso y mas la próxima vez cuando saque **Bisturí de 3 navaja****s**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí lo tienen amigos, los 3 tipos de entrenamiento de Aron, ya solo falta el segundo entrenamiento de Beryl y después de eso una sorpresa que tengo guardada. Espero les agrade como mi siguiente capitulo<strong>

**Por favor comentan y díganme que les ha parecido mi historia hasta ahora.**

**Este es Alastar the Hawk diciéndoles, sigan soñando, sigan creando **


	16. Bisturí de 3 navajas

**Hola amigos, este es Alastar the hawk con la ultima parte del entrenamiento de Aron, se que es estar haciendo trampa al poner 2 capítulos dedicados a Beryl, pero este segundo poder de Aron, es algo complejo y por eso creía que era mejor darle todo un capitulo para explicarlo mejor.**

**Espero les agrade y pueda ayudar a explicar futuras acciones y reacciones en el futuro. Bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo con Bisturí de 3 navajas. ****Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que están por ver, todo lo demás es propiedad de sega y Archie**

* * *

><p><strong>Bisturí de 3 navajas<strong>

Moebius. Domo del doctor Kintobor. Hora estática.

Después de un largo periodo de entrenamiento físico, Beryl a decidido comenzar el entrenamiento de la segunda habilidad de Aron.

Aron continua viendo algo confundido a Beryl mientras que esta le habla.

"Toma asiento Aron, comenzaremos tu entrenamiento ahora"

Aron se sienta frente a Beryl emocionado "Genial, tengo tantas dudas ¿cómo funciona? ¿cómo la activo? ¿Tengo que concentrarme para usarla?"

Beryl le pide silencio "Paciencia Aron, todas tus dudas serán contestadas, pero tienes que entender algo. Esta es una técnica muy peligrosa y debe ser usada con extrema precaución"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Lo entenderás mejor si te lo muestro, cierra los ojos"

Aron cierra sus ojos mientras que, Beryl pone su palma en la frente de él y libera un destello que nubla todo el lugar y lo deja en tinieblas mientras que Beryl le habla desde la nada.

"Lo primero que tienes que saber es que viento divino, es mas que una habilidad, es parte de tu ser, o de tu alma para ser especifico. El poseerlo significa jamás enfermar, no ser afectado por venenos y ser verdaderamente difícil de matar"

De repente del cuerpo de Aron comienza a sacar una bruma dorada y una sensación cálida y relajante pasa por su cuerpo

"Pero también, significa tener un contacto directo con tu fuerza vital, tu energía por así decirlo y al usarlo en otros lo que estas haciendo es tomar dicha energía y ofrecerla a alguien mas."

De repente la bruma comienza a despejarse y Aron comienza a sentirse cansado

"El resultado debe ser similar a entregar la mitad de tu sangre. Esta es la razón por la que esta técnica es demasiado peligrosa, debes saber exactamente lo que hacer y detenerte justo cuando termines. De otra forma tu…"

"Entiendo los riesgos Beryl, te prometo que, usare con cautela este don."

"Lo se Aron, lo se, y es por eso que te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance para que puedas dominarlo."

De repente frente a Aron aparece un cuerpo humano, sin la piel que asusta al inicio a Aron pero después descubre que partes de su cuerpo fosforecían con 3 tipos de colores. Uno rozado claro en los brazos y piernas, otro verde en la caja torácica y el ultimo negro en el cerebro.

"El como activarlo es lo sencillo, tu cuerpo automáticamente se curara cuando recibas daño y con solo poner tu palma en la parte afectada y concentrarte aceleras el proceso. Pero en cambio si lo utilizas en alguien mas tendrás una visión similar a esta"

"Bueno, es…"

"¿Perturbador? Si, lo se, así es siempre al inicio pero después de un par de veces, la imagen deja de sorprenderte, prosiguiendo con el tema, como vez existen 3 tipos de colores saliendo de este cuerpo. Eso se debe a que existen 3 tipos de formas para usar tu poder, formas que deberás memorizar para saber como y donde usar apropiadamente tu poder. Los llamo bisturís puros"

"¿Por qué los llamas así?"

El cuerpo desaparece y Beryl aparece con los 3 colores detrás de ella

"Por que igual que existen diferentes bisturís para diferentes operaciones, lo mismo sucede con tu habilidad."

Desaparece y de repente un brazo con un corte fosforescente de color rosa claro aparece frente a Aron y Beryl le vuelve a hablar.

"El primero se llama el bisturí externo o re encarnador y es utilizado para cortes superficiales, desmontaduras, quemadas, básicamente todo lo que afecta solo lo físico."

De repente la bruma cubre la herida y esta comienza a cerrarse sola

"Con el re encarnador, activas y aceleras la curación natural del cuerpo. De las 3 esta es la mas sencilla ya que solo estas impulsando la energía natural de tu paciente y por lo tanto no tienes que hacer mayor esfuerzo"

El brazo desaparece y es reemplazado por lo que parece ser, un estomago con alguna especie de baba verde sobre él

"El segundo se llama bisturí interno o destructivo."

La baba es rodeada por la bruma dorada "Puedes considerarlo a este como una enorme célula blanca, con ella eliminas todo lo que se relacione con enfermedades, infecciones, veneno. Básicamente te encargas de lo que son elementos desconocidos. Donde antídotos y medicinas fallan o tardan demasiado, tu no, con tu tacto y 5 minutos cualquier mal será erradico"

Observa como la baba desaparece

"Entiendo, la primera forma se encarga de heridas físicas, mientras que la segunda ataca virus infecciones y enfermedades"

"Veo que ya estas entendiendo. Esta forma de curación es mas avanzada y peligrosa, ya que a diferencia de la primera estas usando tu energía directamente, un malestar muy avanzado podría dejarte inconsciente."

"¿Tan grande es el peligro?"

"Ese es el mejor escenario. Aron, se que tu quieres ayudar, no te estoy diciendo que no lo uses, solo te pido que seas precavido al usarlo"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, pero hay algo que no entiendo, si uno se encarga de lo exterior y el otro de lo interior ¿Qué quedaría?"

"El tercer bisturí, el mas, raro y peligroso de los 3, el bisturí quirúrgico o donador."

Aron mira como un cerebro aparece y se ve como algo como termitas negras comen pedazos de este

"Con él, combates condiciones como los NIDS. Todo problema que no sea por elementos externos, sino mas bien, que el mismo órgano este provocando."

La bruma lo rodea pero en vez de desintegrarlo como el anterior sigue el patrón del 1er bisturí y comienza a disminuir las manchas

"Esta forma de curación consiste en atacar las zonas afectadas pero en vez de destruirlas, las reparas."

Se mira como las manchas negras desaparecen

"Poco a poco, sanas lo dañado hasta que ya no quede nada y el malestar simplemente desaparece. Esta es la mas difícil de lograr y la que lleva mas tiempo ya que a diferencia de las otras 2, tu tienes que usar tu energía completa, destruyendo y restaurando simultáneamente."

Todo desaparece y vuelven al domo en cuanto Beryl quita su mano de la frente de Aron.

"Para activar la forma que deseas basta con imaginar el miembro o órgano curándose. Todas y cada una son altamente peligrosas para alguien que comience a usarlas. Aron, quiero que comiences tu entrenamiento con cosas básicas"

"¿Dices, como cortes y hemorragias internas?"

"Digo como rasguños y raspones. Hablo en serio Aron, algo de este calibre debe ser tomado con cuidado y tienes que saber dominar el como apagar o encender los nervios en el proceso , si te sobre esfuerzas…"

En ese momento Buns aparece y los saluda "Con que aquí estaban, me empecé a preocupar cuando no escuche explosiones o temblores"

Beryl observa que Buns se encontraba con un ojo morado y sosteniéndose la cabeza con una bolsa de hielo.

"Hola Buns, ¿como seguiste?"

"Aun adolorida, pero mejor, realmente me sorprendiste en nuestro ultimo encuentro. Por un momento creí que ganarías esta vez"

"¿Y por eso tenias que forzarme a comer tierra?"

"Ey, estaba perdida en el momento ¿esta bien? ¿cuántas veces mas necesitare decir que lo siento?"

"Hasta que deje de toser césped"

"Por favor, tu sabias a lo que te metías cuando empezamos, tampoco seas tan llorón"

Beryl tiene una idea y se levanta "Esto podría ser un buen ejemplo"

Tanto Aron como Buns la miran confundidos mientras que ella se pone detrás de Buns "Ahora Aron, intenta curar su ojo"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ya entiendo"

Aron se levanta y acerca su mano al ojo morado de Buns "Esto podría servirme de practica, gracias Buns"

"Hey, ¿desde cuando me volví su conejillo de indias"

"Tranquila Buns" Beryl le sujeta los brazos

"Le enseñe todo lo necesario a Aron, probablemente no sentirás nada"

"¿Probablemente?"

Aron pone su palma en el ojo de Buns quien empieza a asustarse

"Ahora Aron concéntrate en su herida"

"Y adormece sus nervios, lo tengo"

"Aron, esto es tu venganza por lo de la tierra ¿no?"

"Tranquila Buns, no seas tan llorona"

"Tomare eso como un si"

Aron cierra sus ojos y las imágenes llegan a él, identifica los nervios y los apaga antes de liberar su bruma en el ojo de Buns.

"Hey, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Qué esa bruma? ¿Qué es lo que…?"

Buns no puede terminar la frase al sentir una enorme relajación por todo su cuerpo que la adormece.

"No desperdicies tu energía Aron, céntrate solo en su herida"

"Eso hago Beryl, solo estoy apuntando a su ojo"

"¿Cómo?"

Beryl se sorprende al ver la bruma de Aron extendiéndose por toda la cara de Buns

_Es como lo temía, su rango de curación es mas grande de lo que imagine._

Después de un momento Aron termina de curar a Buns quien deja de tener el ojo morado y sigue algo adormecida hasta que Beryl la zarandea un poco y la suelta.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le paso a mi…?"

Buns toca su ojo y se sorprende que, no solo ya no le dolía sino que el dolor de cabeza se había ido también.

"Un buen trabajo para ser su primera vez ¿cómo te sientes Buns?"

"Pues…bien, de hecho me siento muy bien, como si acabara de levantarme"

"¿Y tu Aron?"

"También muy bien, parece ser que podre pasar a heridas mas avanzadas antes de lo que…"

Aron no termina la frase al caer desmayado abruptamente hacia Beryl quien lo atrapa.

"Hablaste muy pronto"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Aron probo sus poderes curativos en ti. Bastante impresionantes para ser su primera vez ¿no?"

"Si, creo que me dejo noqueada por un momento"

"No es sorpresa, uso demasiada energía en un solo golpe, concentrándose en un solo punto. Aun le falta por aprender, pero el que halla hecho tan buen trabajo al primer intento, me dice que va por buen camino"

Y así, el entrenamiento de Aron continuo por un tiempo incierto hasta completarse.

Un par de días después, fuera del domo 

En la entrada del castillo Acorn una enorme luz dorada aparece y un disparo de luz gigante es lanzado, destruyendo una colina mientras que desde un monitor 4 figuras observan el humeante cráter riendo maliciosamente

En el siguiente capitulo **Demoledor**

* * *

><p><strong>Las preparaciones han acabado y la aventura comienza a partir de este momento, una nueva amenaza acecha el domo de Kintobor y 4 viejos enemigos harán su debut en el próximo capitulo. ¿Podrá Aron lidiar con esta amenaza? ¿O esta amenaza simplemente será demasiado para nuestro protagonista?<strong>

**Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo, este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	17. Demoledor

**Hola aquí Alastar the hawk con un nuevo capitulo y después de haber visto mucho de nuestro protagonista, creo ha llegado la hora de darle un giro a la historia. Damas y caballeros, denles la bienvenida a los villanos que tanto amamos odiar **

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que verán, todo lo demás es propiedad de Archie y Sega**

* * *

><p><strong>Demoledor<strong>

Moebius. 7: 00 am. Afueras del domo de Kintobor.

3 figuras se encuentran trabajando en las orillas del escudo de fuerza mientras se mantienen entre la sombra.

El coyote quien se había mantenido viendo para todos lados, de repente se dirige enojado a la morsa con 2 brazos robóticos y el zorro de 2 colas, quienes se encontraban trabajando con un laser en el escudo

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Boomer? Abre ese escudo de una maldita vez"

"Trabajo lo mas rápido que puedo Patch. Pero ese anciano volvió a reforzar la seguridad y además el escudo esta presentando una extraña onda interna."

"El maldito debió haber puesto una capa mas"

"Esta presentando una fluctuación nueva. Tendremos que decodificarla a un nuevo numero binario antes de que podamos…"

"Ahórrense la clase, solo hagan que tengas que hacer y háganlo ya"

Boomer se levanta y lo mira a la cara "¿Quieres intentarlo tu?" Le ofrece el laser "Adelante, pero no me hare responsable cuando Buns nos de la bienvenida"

Patch no dice nada.

El zorro sin volverlos a ver les habla "Si ya terminaron de quejarse pásenme mis herramientas y guarden silencio"

Patch se los da y Boomer vuelve a trabajar.

"Tu no eres mi jefe Miles, tu sabes lo que pasara si me desafías"

"Y tu sabes lo que nos pasara si no hacemos lo que nuestra amada tirana nos ordeno, ya vieron lo que se consiguió"

Flashback castillo Acorn.

Alrededor del castillo se observan muchos huecos de gran tamaño aun humeando cuando de repente un laser gigante proveniente del mismo provoca otro.

Se escucha la voz de Alicia riendo mientras que Miles, Patch y Boomer se veían en un monitor

"Esto si es poder. Quien diría que ese anciano podría tener juguetes tan divertidos"

Boomer le responde "Y pensar que usaba esa batería para alimentar su escudo. Que desperdicio" **(Cap. 2) **

Patch continua la conversación "Muy probablemente, solo le queda un escudo mucho mas débil."

Miles le sigue "Je, con solo 2 disparos máximo podremos destruir su escudo y encargarnos de ese palo de una vez. En cierta forma voy a extrañar jaquear mi entrada a ese escudo."

Alicia se le acerca "¿Y quien dice que no lo harán?"

Los 3 se asustan y la miran confundidos "¿Disculpa?"

"Que mejor forma de despedirnos de nuestro buen doctor que dándole una ultima visita, justo como en los viejos tiempos."

Patch le habla preocupado "Je, Alicia no puedes estar hablando…"

"Vayan allí y deshabiliten el escudo, empiecen a destruir, maten a quien quieran. Vuélvanse loco si quieren. Pero quiero ese escudo fuera"

Boomer la intenta convencer sin éxito "Pero con solo un disparo…"

"No voy a darle un final rápido a ese anciano. Él ya me ha humillado lo suficiente como para darle piedad. Si lo vamos a matar lo haremos al estilo del escuadrón. Lenta y dolorosamente"

Miles trata de disuadirla "Pero entonces ¿Qué haremos con el laser?"

"O no te preocupes Miles, lo usaremos. Lo usaremos para volar el lugar. Solo quiero asegurarme que él este allí cuando su edificio haga boom"

Patch le responde "¿Y que pasara conmigo?"

"A por el amor de…" Escribe algo en un tecleado y un cronometro aparece frente a cada miembro.

"Tienen 2 piernas. Les aconsejo las usen. Les daré una hora para que vayan, quiten el escudo y vuelvan a mi"

Patch la ve confundido "¿Pero por que yo debo acompañarlos?"

"Por que te odio"

"¿Qué?"

Boomer le responde enojado "¿Una hora? Alicia ¿tu realmente no esperaras que podamos…?"

"Una hora Boomer. Ustedes eligen. O quitan el escudo o usare mi primer disparo con ustedes en el medio. Ya saben que hacer, ahora…LARGO"

Fin del flashback

"Esa infeliz, nos mando aquí tan solo para divertirse"

Miles le responde sin volver a verlo "¿Que esperabas de una sádica? Aun así, ella es mucho mejor que Scourge"

"Es verdad. Al menos podemos descansar sin miedo a perder un miembro"

"No de nuevo"

Boomer se levanta y lo vuelve a ver "Si Patch, perdiste tu ojo, buju, supéralo de una vez. Si tanto quieres un ojo te construiré uno cuando volvamos."

Miles se sorprende al ver algo nuevo en la pantalla "¿Qué dem…?"

"¿Ahora que pasa?"

"La segunda capa…acaba de desaparecer"

Los 2 ven la pantalla y dicen lo mismo al mismo tiempo "¿Qué?"

Dentro del domo

Aron quien ha completado su entrenamiento, se encuentra peleando intensamente con Buns quien no lo deja respirar.

Después de alejarse y ganar impulso ambos se lanzan hacia al otro y asestan un golpe en la mejilla del otro dejándolos en el suelo jadeando.

"Ok…lo admitiré…esa… fue…una buena pelea"

"¿Pelea?…Creí que…entrenábamos"

"Pelear, entrenar, a este punto ¿hay diferencia? Ya te enseñe todo lo que necesitas desde hace días"

Aron se levanta confundido "¿Qué? Entonces ¿por qué seguiste entrenándome?"

Buns se levanta "Que ¿no puedo divertirme también?"

"Je así que la gran Buns, solo quería jugar. Tierno"

"Hey, que te quede claro algo, no hay nada tierno en mi, pero es agradable tener un compañero que no le importe jugar rudo." Le extiende la mano.

"Fue entretenido entrenarte humano, nunca pensé que lo lograrías"

Aron le da la mano algo confundido. "Gracias, creo, tu también fuiste una gran maestra."

Sueltan sus manos "Guárdatelo cariño, yo no soy como Beryl, no me interesa los elogios, pero te permitiré este solo por ser tu ultimo día"

"¿Ultimo día?"

"Tu vuelta a casa ¿recuerdas? Hoy regresas"

"A si, Buns con respecto a eso…"

En ese momento Beryl aparece "Con que aquí estaban, los llevo buscando por horas."

Los mira a ambos aun jadeando "Veo que entrenaron hasta el desmayo…de nuevo"

"Entrena hasta caer, reinita. Ese es mi lema"

Beryl suspira antes de volver a verlos "Si lo se, y yo siempre termino siendo su soporte de vida después. Permítanme"

Toca las mejillas de ambos y los restaura en unos segundos. "En serio, al menos deberían considerar tomar descansos"

"¿Qué no tenias que decirnos algo? o ¿solo querías sermonearnos?"

"Ah si es respecto al tiempo detenido que había"

"¿Qué pasa con él"

"Que acabo de levantar el domo de tiempo y la continuidad se detendrá por un momento, para que no se asusten"

Buns la ve confundida "¿De que estas…?"

En ese momento todo se detiene antes de adelantarse a gran velocidad y volver a la normalidad.

Buns se marea y se arrodilla mientras que Aron se tambalea un poco

Buns se levanta rápidamente "Ahh, eso se sintió horrible"

"Si, el mareo debe ser normal"

Buns la mira enojada "Una pequeña advertencia hubiera servido"

Beryl la mira confundida "¿Qué no fue lo que hice?"

Aron suspira antes de acercarsele y pone su mano en el hombre de ella "Beryl, te lo explicare de nuevo"

Afuera del domo

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?"

Boomer activa un comando en su brazo y abre una puerta en el campo de fuerza "¿Qué importa? Lo que importa es que estamos adentro."

Entran y se ocultan tras unos arbustos. "Ahora solo debemos ir a la sala de control y destruir el campo"

Miles sale volando "Bien, ustedes hagan eso mientras yo visito al doctor"

Boomer le grita "Eso no era…" Se pierde de vista.

"Al demonio, Patch ve a la sala y deshabilítala, te daré una distracción para que nadie te note"

Patch le muestra una bolsa con minas "¿Y que hago con esto?"

Los 2 sonríen de forma maliciosa "Diviértete"

"Lo hare, solo guárdame algo de diversión para mi"

"Y tu guarda una granada. Quiero darle un regalo a nuestra querida reina"

"Como gustes"

Patch se va y se dirige al edificio. Dejando a Boomer solo.

"Y ahora" Boomer apunta sus brazos al aire y de estos salen miles de discos del tamaño de monedas que alzan vuelo y se esparcen por todos lados simulando un enjambre.

"Hagamos ruido."

Mientras tanto en afuera del castillo Acorn

Una sombra enorme se abre paso sobre un camino lleno de cráteres y dentro de este se observa a Alicia conduciéndolo

"Ah que lindo día, perfecto para mostrarle a Kintobor mi nueva creación. Es hora que el buen doctor conozca a… Demoledor.

La creatura eleva su cabeza y rugue como un perro produciendo un sonido de bestia pero muy metálico.

* * *

><p>La situación se esta tornado peligrosa mientras que Alicia se aproxima al domo con su nueva creación ¿cómo Kintobor lidiara con esta amenaza? Y mas importante ¿Cómo Aron lidiara con el escuadrón?<p>

En el siguiente capitulo. **Anti-Sonic Heroes**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, para los que se estaban preguntando el por que el escuadrón se había robado la batería , aquí la respuesta. <strong>**En el siguiente capitulo, un ambiente caótico entra en organización ante el peligro con equipo como nunca se había visto.**

**Este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles, sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	18. Anti-Sonic Heroes

**Hola amigos, este es Alastar volviendo con un nuevo capitulo, la hora a llegado. No saben cuanto espere para empezar este pequeño show. La calma termina a partir de este punto y caos comienza. **

**Acompáñenme, y sean testigos de como funciona la relación en escuadrón de supresión y juzguen que tan justificado es el odio de Buns hacia ellos. ****Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que están por ver, todo lo demás es propiedad de Archie y Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anti-Sonic Heroes<strong>

Moebius. 7: 45 am. Enfermería del doctor Kintobor.

Desde su oficina, el doctor Kintobor se encuentra despidiéndose de un paciente mientras revisa su tabla medica y llama al siguiente cuando de repente una explosión vuela su entrada y una bola de humo entra en la habitación.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

De repente escucha la voz de un niño, y la figura de un zorro de 2 colas lanzando algo redondo al aire aparece de entre las nubes "Hola doc."

"Esa voz…"

"Espero que no le importe que no halla hecho cita"

De repente la figura lanza varias granadas hacia él. Kintobor activa un campo de fuerza en su cinturón y se protege de la explosión, pero es lanzado contra la pared, rompiéndola y cayendo en una enfermería vacía. Su cinturón comienza a hacer corto circuito y la burbuja que lo rodea comienza a tintinear

"Simplemente no podía esperar mas tiempo ¿El doc. esta en casa?"

De entre la nube aparece Miles jugando con una granada y con una bolsa que parecía estar llena de estas.

"¿Miles? ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿cómo fue que…? El escudo ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al campo de fuerza?"

"Oh créame doc." Deja de jugar con la granada "Eso es en lo ultimo que debería estar preocupándose"

Quita el seguro y le lanza la granada

Mientras tanto en el jardín 

Buns y Beryl continúan discutiendo mientras que Aron intenta calmarlas.

"No entiendo por que estas tan enojada"

"O no lo se, tal vez por que ¿¡nos hiciste saber que se siente estar en una licuadora?!"

"Pero les había avisado"

"10 segundos antes de que lo hicieras"

"A por favor Buns, tu siempre olvidas todo lo que te digo"

"Ah eso, lo entendiste mal reinita, no te olvido, simplemente no me interesa escuchar lo que tengas que decir"

"Sabes que, tal vez no debí avisarte, es mas, ¿qué te parece si te doy otra experiencia?, ¿quieres saber a que sabe tu hígado?"

"Solo atrévete"

Aron se pone enfrente de las 2 y las detiene antes de que comiencen a pelear

"Niñas, niñas, las 2 son muy bellas, podrían por una vez, no intentar matarse"

En ese momento escuchan un ruido fuerte y sienten una sacudida del suelo.

Los 3 miran a la distancia y observan un rastro de humo.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿El doctor esta probando algo nuevo?"

"No, esa explosión, fue mucho mas grande, que las otras, además…" Buns huele el aire "Puedo oler pólvora y según el rastro de humo, provino de…o no"

Buns comienza correr en esa dirección y Aron y Beryl la siguen confundidos.

"Buns ¿que esta pasando?"

"Esa explosión no fue un accidente, ese humo solo lo puede provocar un explosivo, tal vez una granada, y provino del consultorio donde esta el doctor"

"O no, eso quiere decir…"

"Así es, tal parece que el escuadrón vino a darnos una visita, tenemos que ir con el doctor antes de que…"

En ese momento se escuchan varias explosiones a su derecha, que los detiene, pero cuando vuelven a ver no miran ningún rastro de humo.

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Probablemente trampas para despistarnos, vamos tenemos que ir a ayudar a…"

"Buns, Beryl esperen"

Ambas se detienen

"Aron no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que…"

"No, escuchen"

Ambas afinan el oído y escuchan un zumbido y algo girando.

"¿Lo escuchan?"

"Si, pero jamás había escuchado eso"

"Esperen" Buns afina mas su oído "Creo que yo ya lo había escuchado, suena como…oh no, ¡cuidado!"

Buns se sorprende y taclea tanto a Beryl como Aron antes de que un disco saliera de la nada y por poco los golpeara.

Buns toma una piedra y golpea el disco, que explota de inmediato en una onda sónica, dejando un pequeño cráter.

Aron se sorprende ante eso "¿Qué fue esa cosa?"

"Uno de los discos sónico de Boomer, tócalo y harás boom. Si esa bola de grasa esta aquí, debe haber cientos de esas cosas"

En ese momento se escuchan muchos gritos a la distancia y varias explosiones.

Beryl se levanta preocupada "Están atacando a los ciudadanos, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos"

"No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir con Kintobor, si lo perdemos a él, lo perdemos todo"

"Entonces usted 2 vayan, yo me ocupare de proteger a la ciudad"

"¿Qué? Pero Beryl, Buns dijo que debe haber cientos"

"No hay problema"

En ese momento muchos discos aparecen frente a ellos a toda velocidad pero Beryl extiende su mano y desde su palma varias llamaradas aparecen y se mueven como tentáculos destruyendo todos los discos.

"Ok, lo admitiré reinita, eso fue genial, presumido, pero genial"

"Gracias, ahora vayan, no hay tiempo que perder"

"La reinita tiene razón, vamos Aron"

"Si"

Empiezan a correr cuando de repente, sienten un temblor mucho mas fuerte, que los pone en el suelo a los 3

"Ah por favor ¿qué mas puede estar pasando?"

Aron mira a la distancia y se asusta "O no"

"¿Qué pasa Aron?"

"Amigas, creo que tenemos un problema gordo"

Buns y Beryl vuelven a ver y se asustan de igual forma al ver el campo de energía desvaneciéndose y algo muy grande acercándose.

En ese momento en el cuarto de control

Patch esta terminando de cortar cuanta computadora tiene al frente con su espada y mira en un monitor como todo el campo empieza a desvanecerse.

_Veamos como arreglas esto anciano. Je fue un gusto conocerte_

Sale corriendo mientras toda la habitación saca chispas y explosiones.

_Tengo que irme antes de que esa loca decida disparar y…_

Un gran estruendo sacude el lugar y fuerza a Patch a caer al suelo.

_¿Q…que fue eso? ¿Esa bruja disparo? Esa maldita, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima…Espera, si ella disparo entonces ¿como sigo vivo? _

Corre de regreso al cuarto de control y se sorprende por lo que aparece en el monitor.

Unos cuantos minutos antes 

Alicia se detiene y mira como el domo bajo su campo de fuerza.

_Así que los idiotas lo lograron, bueno al menos podrán irse sabiendo que hicieron algo bien._

Jala una palanca y el laser comienza a cargarse

_Adiós anciano, fue divertido, creo que pondré alguna lapida en los restos de tu domo. Así podre bailar en tu tumba como se debe. _

En alguna parte del jardín 

Boomer mira asustado como el campo se desvanece

_No, ese idiota de Patch realmente deshabilito el campo antes de que le dijera. Nos matara a todos, si no escapo ahora…_

De repente una enorme luz inunda el lugar y Boomer mira aterrado el origen de la luz.

_Ya es tarde, Alicia, así me tome una eternidad, hare que pagues por esto._

Con Aron Beryl y Buns

"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"Lo que sea que sea, viene directo a nosotros y no tenemos ningún campo que lo detenga."

Buns sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede.

"Si no activamos el campo cuanto antes…"

La luz los rodea y un estruendo la hace caer. Aron la ayuda a levantarse y en ese momento el rayo se dispara congelándolos del miedo

"Ya es tarde, es el fin"

En ese momento Beryl se pone frente a los 2 sin decir nada y en dirección al laser que se aproxima.

"No, este no es el fin. No ahora que finalmente tengo un cuerpo, no ahora que tengo amigos que proteger. No ahora que puedo realmente vivir. No volveré a vivir con miedo en las sombras, este es mi hogar ahora, ¡Y no dejare que nadie lo destruya!

Y con esas ultimas palabras el cuerpo entero de Beryl se incendia y aumenta de tamaño mientras cambia de forma hasta que tener el mismo tamaño que el rayo laser y lo bloquea con una enorme pared de fuego.

Patch, Alicia, Boomer, Aron y Buns quedan boquiabiertos ante lo que se encuentran viendo.

En cuanto el laser se desintegra Beryl vuelve a ver a Buns y Aron y les habla con una voz mucho mas imponente.

"¿Se encuentran bien?"

Hay un silencio incomodo que Beryl rompe algo avergonzada y volviendo a su voz normal

"Eh, esto es…"

Aron la interrumpe sorprendido "¡Eso fue impresionante!"

Beryl se asusta un poco ante la reacción de Aron y Buns comienza a recuperar la calma

"¿No te parezco fea o aterradora en esta forma?"

"¿Estas bromeando? Beryl te vez increíble, ¿por qué jamás nos dijiste que podías hacer eso?"

Los ojos de Beryl comienzan a sacar lagrimas "Aron…¿realmente crees que me veo increíble? ¿No crees que me veo fea?"

"Beryl tu eres genial no importa como te veas, eres la mejor de todas"

Beryl continua con mas fuerza de contener las lagrimas mientras la sonríe "Aron…tu realmente…eres el mejor amigo…que podría tener, no merezco ser tu amiga, yo… "

Buns a interrumpe " ¡Disculpen! Si ya terminaron de ponerse melosos, aun tenemos un problema en nuestras manos"

"¿Qué? Ah si, no hay tiempo para avergonzarse, tenemos que salvar a los ciudadanos y…"

"Ya déjalo reinita tenemos que ir a salvar al profesor y restaurar el campo antes…"

Beryl se pone frente a ella con un cuerpo enorme y ambas se miran directo a los ojos con enojo

"No podemos dejarlos a su suerte y ya"

"Tampoco podemos dejar al doctor a su suerte, el es el mas débil de toda la ciudad sin mencionar que es un overlander, prácticamente esta gritando dispárenme"

"Pero alguien tiene que ir…"

"No hay tiempo para esto" Aron se interpone entre las 2.

"Ambas tienen razón y tenemos que arreglar esto rápido, esto es lo que haremos. Beryl, ¿puedes crear una pared de fuego alrededor del domo y encargarte de esa cosa que vimos?"

"Puedo, pero si lo hago no podre usar toda mi fuerza"

"Eso no será problema tu solo ocúpate de proteger la ciudad, Buns tu ve con el doctor y en cuanto llegues llévalo a algún lugar seguro"

"¿Disculpa? ¿Quién murió y te nombro líder?"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

Buns se queda callada

"Bien, ustedes vayan y yo me encargo del salvar a la ciudad"

Buns se sorprende al escuchar esto y se acerca enojada a Aron "Ah no, eso si que no, dame una buena razón por la cual debería dejarte ir solo a enfrentarte a…"

"Si no estamos Beryl y yo para detenerte, podrás jugar cuanto quieras con el que fue tras el doctor"

Buns se queda callada por un momento antes de tomar las manos de Aron y verlo con una sonrisa

"Cuídate de los láseres de la bola de grasas o usa el punto ciego del ciclope, suerte"

Y con eso Buns se va sin decir nada mas dejando algo sorprendido a Aron y Beryl.

"Creo que acabo de soltar a un monstruo"

"Ella realmente no seria capaz de…"

"No pensemos en eso, por ahora simplemente tengamos fe en que lo deje respirando."

_Aunque conociendo a Buns eso podría ser peor, sin mencionar que…olvídalo, ni lo pienses, hay que tener fe en que hará lo correcto _

"Beryl, trata de detener esa cosa gigante mientras restauramos el escudo, y luego ve contra él con todas tus fuerzas"

"Cuenta conmigo, solo díganme cuando el campo este reparado"

"Mucha suerte Beryl"

"Igual"

Ambos toman caminos distintos y Beryl aumenta su tamaño aun mas arremolinando el domo en una enorme pared de fuego antes de salir de la punta de este y enfrentar a Alicia.

_¿Qué es eso? Esta tomando forma y parece…No, eso imposible ¿Beryl?_

* * *

><p>La pelea a empezado damas y caballeros ¿quién saldrá invicto al final? ¿Podrán Aron, Beryl y Buns restablecer el orden, o el escuadrón de supresión finalmente lograra su objetivo? La campana a sonado y las peleas están por comenzar. Mejor traigan palomitas y refrescos por que esto puede volverse intenso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Allí lo tienen amigos, los equipos están puesto, los campos de batalla establecido y la música apenas esta comenzando a tocar. Para hacer este confrontación mas interesante e decidido dedicar un capitulo entero a cada una de las peleas. ¿Quiénes serán los primeros en el ring? Tendrán que esperar a la próxima para saberlo.<strong>

**Hasta entonces este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles, sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	19. Ruido Blanco

**Ding, ding, ding, Es hora de la verdad damas y caballeros, la primera de muchas peleas en el futuro. ¿Y quienes serán los primeros en entrar en el ring? Pues introduzcámoslo como se deben. **

**En esta esquina, pesando un aproximado de 1 y 1/2 toneladas, la mitad de ellas en grasas. Lo conocen, lo odian y lo desprecian por su gusto por la música, la pesadilla morada, el trueno maligno, el ciborg sin alma…BOOMER…**

**Y en esta otra esquina, recién salido de 2 entrenamientos infernales. El novato, recién salido de su bautizo de llamas, el hombre que reta a lo imposible, el noble ciclón…ARON VERSALLES… **

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que están por ver, todo lo demás es propiedad de Archie y Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruido Blanco<strong>

Moebius. 9: 34 am. Patio trasero del domo del doctor Ivo.

Después de haber iniciado un ataque sorpresa. El escuadrón de supresión a comenzado a crear estragos por todos lados forzando a Aron , Beryl y Buns a tomar caminos distintos.

En el jardín delantero del doctor Kintobor

Varios Moebianos se encuentran huyendo de una serie consecutiva de ondas sónicas

"Corran es Boomer"

Ondas sónicas se disparan hacia todas direcciones y destruyendo las casas, siendo provocado por una morsa morada con implantes metálicos en la mitad de su cara y ambos brazos mientras ríe y dispara

"Eso es corran. No son tan valientes sin su escudo ¿verdad?"

Mientras dispara no deja de mirar la pared de fuego que se había formado recientemente

_Ese maldito anciano ¿tenia un escudo de emergencia todo este tiempo? ¿Desde cuando ese palo es un piro maniaco? No importa, según parece, este segundo escudo es mas resistente que el primero._

Vuelve a ver a las casa que destruye

_Una vez termine mi trabajo y me encargue del anciano, robare ese escudo y luego me encargare de esa maldita Alicia_

Ríe internamente

_Le enseñare a no meterse en mi camino _

Una niña osezno intenta llegar hasta su madre cuando una explosión sónica se pone en su camino y la tira al suelo.

Vuelve a ver y observa a Boomer frente a ella.

_Y hablando de estar en mi camino…_

"Veamos cuanto puedes volar"

Dispara de nuevo pero antes de que la onda la golpe. Aron llega hacia ella, la abraza y rodando la saca del camino de la explosión.

"Con que alguien quiere jugar al héroe ¿eh? Muestra tu cara"

Aron se levanta aun sosteniendo a la niña y vuelve a ver a Boomer

"Miren nada mas. Un overlander ¿Listo para implorar piedad basura?"

Aron le da la osezno a su madre quienes se alejan

"No gracias pero ¿por qué no la empiezas a pedir tu, gordito?"

"Con que gracioso eh" Le apunta con los cañones en sus brazos

"Tendremos que arreglar eso. Te enseñare el por que me llaman Boomer"

Carga y dispara de sus cañones una onda sónica. Aron la esquiva varias veces y llega hasta él, agarrando su brazo izquierdo

"Genial sistema de sonido el que tienes amigo"

Le aplica una llave "Pero debo decirte que tienes un pésimo gusto con la música"

Salta hacia delante y impulsándose con el viento lo impacta contra una pared.

"Lo único que escucho es estática"

Lo suelta y retrocede unos pasos "Ahora si quieres escuchar música de verdad, te sugiero algo rock y no solamente ruido blanco"

Boomer se levanta y se sorprende al ver su cañón dañado y con la marca de una palma en el "¿Pero que…?"

Lo vuelve a ver enojado "¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?"

"Ah ¿dañe tu estéreo? Lo lamento, supongo aun no controlo del todo mis poderes."

"¿Poderes? No me hagas reír ¿Realmente crees que me tragare el que ¡un overlander! tenga habilidades como las de Scourge? Eso si que es un buen chiste. No tengo idea de que cosa hizo Kintobor ahora pero si ese vejete creo algo que aumenta la fuerza lo voy a tomar por las buenas"

Le vuelve a apuntar con los brazos "O las malas"

"Uyyy que miedo, aunque debo decir que fue un buen discurso para alguien que solo tiene un brazo útil ahora"

"Cállate, ni creas que escaparas de mi explosión sónica ahora. He aumentado la potencia y velocidad."

Dispara una onda mucho mas grande.

"No escaparas esta…¿que? "

Aron extiende sus manos y de estos aparece 2 tifones. Usa uno como escudo que se vuelve tan grande como la onda mientras la bloquea

"El domino absoluto de los vientos, damas y caballeros. Bloqueador de sonido…"

La onda y el tifón se disipan y Aron se lanza hacia Boomer y lo golpea en el estomago con el segundo tifón sacándole el aire y rompiendo la pared detrás de él "…Aumentador de fuerza…"

Junta las manos y lo golpea en la cabeza "…Y un practico medio para volver tus puños en martillos…"

Boomer cae al suelo "…Baterías no incluidas"

"Maldito…¿que demonios eres?"

Boomer intenta levantarse.

"Mi nombre es Aron Versalles y a menos que quieras que barra el piso con tu cara será mejor que no me subestimes."

"Curioso" Le sonríe

"Yo estaba apunto de decir lo mismo" Le dispara un rayo de su ojo metálico levantando a Aron y tirándolo hacia atrás. En medio del aire varios, discos se aproximan él a gran velocidad.

"Escapa de esa basura"

Aron, logra notarlos en el ultimo momento y dando una serie de giros acrobáticos evita ser golpeados. Impactando a Boomer

"¿Qué?"

"Mi turno"

Mientras gira Aron se rodea a si mismo con una ráfaga de viento y desvía los discos re direccionándolos directamente a Boomer.

Aun sorprendido Boomer intenta activar un escudo en su brazo pero este se activa tarde y 3 discos golpean de frente su estomago lanzándolo con violencia a otra pared y dañando aun mas sus brazos y su casco quien comienza a sacar chispas.

Aron da una vuelta invertida en el aire y cae arrodillado al suelo sosteniendo la herida en su estomago.

Boomer se levanta "Maldito insecto, !Con o sin poderes. Basura seguirá siendo solo eso¡ Hora de terminar con…" Boomer escucha un sonido extraño viniendo de su guante derecho.

Antes de que vuelve a ver este le explota en medio del cañón terminando de dañarlo e inutilizándolo.

Aron ríe levemente y lo vuelve a ver, jadeando un poco "Mini bombas pegadizas gordo. Nunca salgas de casa sin ellas"

"Maldito. Ten por seguro que pagaras por esto"

Boomer corre hacia el pasillo y se pierde de vista. Los moebianos ocultos salen de su escondites y se aproximan a ayudar a Aron a levantarse. Una vieja tortuga mira su herida y lo vuelve a ver

"Esa es una herida muy fea, hijo. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No se preocupe señor" Su mano empieza a sacar un brillo dorado que cura la herida "Solo necesito mi segundo aire"

La mama oso se acerca a Aron aun sosteniendo a su hija "Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi pequeña"

"No hay de que, aquí todos nos cuidamos los unos a otros ¿no es así?"

Termina de curarse y se levanta. "¿Todos se encuentran bien?"

"No te preocupes, gracias a ti todos estamos a salvo. Ahora debemos ir ayudar al doctor."

"No, el escuadrón de supresión planto trampas por todo el lugar. Yo me encargare de ellos. Ustedes vayan al refugio y manténgase ocultos hasta que todo termine"

"Esta bien hijo, solo asegúrate de tener cuidado"

"Descuiden, lo tendré"

_Y puedes estar seguro Boomer, la próxima vez, no me tomaras por sorpresa _

Los moebianos se retiran al escondite mientras que Aron se dirige hacia el cuarto de control.

**(Batalla en el jardin delantero de Kintobor. Aron vs Boomer. Ganador Aron)**

En ese momento en el consultorio medico

El doctor Kintobor se encuentra acorralado en un rincón de su consultorio por Miles quien estaba volando frente a él con una bolsa llena de granadas. "Fin del camino anciano"

"Miles, por favor escúchame. Tu aun eres muy joven, aun puedes salvarte, deja estos juegos antes de…"

"Ahórrese el discurso doc. Usted ha sido la piedra en nuestros zapatos por suficiente tiempo. Es hora de terminar con…"

De repente es pateado en la cara forzándolo a soltar la granada en su mano. Antes de caer al suelo, alguien toma su mochila y dándole un par de giros se la quita lanzándolo contra una pared.

"¿Aun con tus trucos infantiles Miles? Y yo que pensaba que con todo el tiempo que has estado inactivo saldrías con algo nuevo"

Miles se sorprende al ver a Buns usando un traje de ejercicio, tirando la mochila hacia el doctor, sin perderlo de vista

"¿¡Buns?! Pero tu estas…"

"¿Sin el traje? ¿Que sucede Miles? ¿Miedo a enfrentar a una autentica mujer? "

Miles la mira confundido y serio mientras se levanta sobándose la frente.

* * *

><p>La pelea de Aron y Boomer a concluido pero la de Buns y Miles esta apunto de comenzar ¿Como enfrentara Buns a sus viejos compañeros? ¿Qué truco tendrá guardado Miles? Esto y mas la próxima vez cuando ponga *Reanudando ofertas pasadas*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo para el round 1 damas y caballeros, estén alerta, por que el round 2 esta a la vuelta de la esquina y esta pelea promete abrir viejas heridas y no solo en sentido figurado.<strong>

**Hasta entonces, este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles, sigan soñando, sigan creando **


	20. Reanudando ofertas pasadas

**Hola y bienvenidos al segundo round, espero la primera pelea les halla gustado. Se que como el dicho lo decía, mujeres y niños iban primero, pero simplemente tenia que poner al novato al principio, es tradición. Como sea, presentemos a nuestros próximos contendientes.**

**En esta esquina, con un aditamento de nacimiento y la habilidad de volar desde los 3. El niño llorón, el maestro del engaño, el irritante sabelotodo…MILES PROWER…**

**Y en esta otra esquina, regresando de una condición delicada y con un nuevo espíritu de pelea. La mujer que no necesita presentación, la ex villana reformada, la mujer que encara al caos diariamente, (literalmente hablando)…BUNS THE RABBOT…**

**Solos soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que verán, todo lo demás es propiedad de Archie y Sega. **

* * *

><p><strong>Reanudando ofertas pasadas <strong>

Moebius. 10:30 am. Domo del doctor Kintobor

Después de que le escuadrón de supresión lanzo un ataque sorpresa Aron, Beryl y Buns se han esparcido por todo el domo intentando restaurar el orden. Después de una ruidosa batalla Aron a logrado vencer a Boomer y ahora se dirige al cuarto de control en busca de reanudar las defensas

Mientras tanto en el consultorio, Buns se encuentra batallando con un viejo compañero.

Después de haber recibido la patada de Buns Miles se encuentra sobándose la frente mientras que la ve sorprendido

"¿Buns? ¿Pero como es posible? tu tenias…"

"¿NIDS? Ya no mas mocoso, a diferencia del escuadrón aquí si tengo amigos. Verdaderos amigos, no como ustedes miserables ratas."

"¿Qué le paso a tu traje?"

"¿Esa armadura? Dime, ¿tu conservar la venda después de que te curaste? Esa lata se ha ido para bien pero no te preocupes, la única diferencia que hay es que ahora podré sentir mejor mi puño en tu cara"

Se coloca en guardia "Busque refugio doctor, yo me encargo del mocoso"

Kintobor se levanta temeroso "Trata de no ser tan duro con él Buns, bueno o malo, él sigue siendo solo un niño"

"Pues entonces tendré que darle el castigo apropiado ¿no cree? Ahora por favor márchese. No quiero que salga lastimado"

Kintobor se dirige a la puerta "Ten cuidado Buns" sale de la habitación.

Miles ríe por lo bajo mientras se limpia la camisa y se arregla el pelo

"Je, quien diría que el doc. lograría encontrar la cura. Es una lastima que hallas desechado el traje, hubieras sido de mayor utilidad con él. Pero eso no importa ahora ¿Lista para volver al equipo?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Oh vamos Buns. No crees que es hora de dejar el acto de la heroína. Como te lo dije, Scourge fue el que te boto, no nosotros y sabes bien que somos con los que tu perteneces."

"¿Con un montón de ratas traicioneras, que ni siquiera pueden estar 5 minutos sin apuñalarse entre ellas? O si, ese es justo el sueño de cualquiera"

"Je por favor Buns, solo mírate, jugando a la niña buena, obedeciendo ordenes de ese overlander como si fueras su mascota, haciendo el papel de la heroína ¿De verdad crees que esa eres tu? Solo te estas engañando a ti misma. En el fondo, tu alma esta tan podrida como la nuestra. Seamos honestos, tu nunca fuiste una santurrona, ni ahora, ni nunca. Así que ¿porque no dejamos de engañarnos y actúas como realmente eres? ¿qué me dices?"

Miles extiende su mano y Buns lo mira confundida por un momento antes de bajar la cabeza y reír por lo bajo

"Tienes razón Miles, creo que debería dejar el acto y actuar como debo" Camina hacia él y le da la mano

"Esa es la Buns que conozco. Ahora ¿por que nos divertimos como los viejos tiempos? se que el pabellón de quemados esta cerca. ¿encendemos unas luces?"

"Tal vez mas tarde, hay algo que quiero dejar en claro respecto a tu propuesta"

"Ah ¿y que seria?"

"Con respecto a tu proposición, digo que…" Le pone la mano en su hombro y cierra sus ojos mientras se inclina para ver a Miles a la cara "Es una interesante oferta" Abre los ojos y le sonríe con bastante calma "Esta es mi contra oferta" le da un rodillazo justo en el estomago "Tu y el resto de cucarachas se largan de aquí en menos de 5 minutos y a cambio no les tirare todos los dientes" Lo levanta y lo estrella contra una pared

Miles intenta levantarse mientras toma aire sosteniendo su estomago con ambas manos.

"¿Qué demonios…estas haciendo…? ¿Realmente prefieres…ser una mascota a ser libre?"

"Sabes, si me hubieras hecho esta oferta, antes probablemente hubiera tenido mis dudas, principalmente por que aun hubiera estado en el traje, pero ahora estoy segura de algo" Se pone frente a él "No me arrepiento de haber salido de ese manicomio que llaman equipo"

"Eres una estúpida"

Miles lanza una bomba de humo que cubre la habitación y de repente Buns es golpeada en la cabeza desde arriba consecutivamente

"Pudiste ser parte de los regidores de Moebius, pudiste haber tenido todo el poder que hubieras querido. ¿Qué importa si hubiera sido a través de una armadura? Lo hubieras tenido todo"

La comienza a estrangular desde atrás con sus colas mientras que el humo se disipa

"Y ahora, vas a morir como la perrita faldera que decidiste ser"

"Sabes Miles…hay algo que siempre quise decirte"

Lo golpea en el estomago con un tanque de oxigeno que le saca el aire y lo fuerza a soltarla "Eres demasiado predecible"

Lo toma de la cabeza y esta apunto de golpearlo contra una mesa cuando él la golpea con una de sus colas haciéndolo que lo suelte e intenta escapar pero lo agarra de una de las colas y lo lanza contra el suelo.

Antes de que reaccione Buns toma una cama y lo prensa contra el colchón

"Ahora es tu turno de ser sincero contigo mismo mocoso, no importa que tan serio pretendas ser al final solo eres un niño extremadamente raro y malcriado."

"No soy un niño, no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy…" Miles comienza a dar una pataleta mientras Buns solo puede reír abiertamente ante el espectáculo y da unos pasos atrás antes de voltearse.

"Oh, ¿el niño va a ponerse a llorar?" Recoge el tanque de gas. "Pues démosle al niño su chupete"

Miles se asusta al ver que Buns abre el grifo y se le acerca con la mascarilla

"Buns ¿qué hay en ese tanque?"

"No lo se, ¿por qué no le averiguamos?"

"Espera Buns, Scourge fue la que te tiro y dio por muerta ¿que hice yo para merecer esto?"

"O no mucho, solo que recuerdo a cierto zorro con 2 colas pateándome en las costillas consecutivamente antes de que Scourge me tirara al barro"

Miles comienza a reír asustado "Ah eso, eso fue un mal entendido, yo nunca te lastimaría, yo estaba de tu lado, solo no quería que Scourge me hiciera lo mismo que Patch, tu sabes que yo no lastimaría a mis ami…"

Buns le pone la mascara con brusquedad y no lo deja quitársela mientras se retuerza

"Tienes razón en una cosa niño" Miles se desmaya "Yo no soy una santurrona" le quita la mascarilla.

"Pero tampoco, seré como tu" Lo amarra con unos tubos y lo lleva como si fuera un saco mientras se dirige a la puerta

_Uno menos, faltan 5_

**(Batalla en el consultorio medico del doctor Kintobor. Buns vs Miles. Ganadora…Buns. Recompensa…una venganza cobrada) **

Buns sale al pasillo donde ve al doctor frente a una pared de fuego

¿Se encuentra bien doctor?"

"Si estoy bien, pero el domo esta en peligro, el escuadrón destruyo el camino al centro de comando y no se que tan grandes son los daños"

"Parece que hablan en serio, no se preocupe doctor yo, Aron y la reinita ya nos estamos ocupando de ellos, por lo pronto lo mejor será buscarle un lugar seguro, nos ocuparemos de ver los daños después. No se separe de mi"

Le pone la mano en el hombro.

"Esta bien" Empiezan a caminar y Kintobor nota a Miles

"¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con el pequeño?"

"Tranquilo doctor, este mocoso simplemente se paso de su hora de dormir."

Mientras tanto en la sala de control

Un coyote con un parche en el ojo observa con enojo la pantalla frente a él

"¿Que demonios es esa pared de fuego? Así Alicia no podrá entrar. Maldita sea ¿desde cuando ese overlander es piro maniaco?"

De repente Boomer aparece jadeando y sacando chispas de sus brazos

"Patch, rápido. Toma lo que puedas y larguémonos de aquí. Ahora"

"¿Qué te pasa Boomer y que demonios te paso? Te vez como si te hubiera pasado un camión"

"Fue ese overlander, tiene una rara tecnología y es…"

De repente lo toman por la espalda y es lanzado contra la pared antes de recibir un golpe en el estomago por Aron

"Te dije que esto es 100% yo. Nada mas, nada menos"

Boomer cae desmayado y Patch saca su espada y se coloca en guardia

"¿Un overlander? " Sonríe y comienza a reír "¿Quien iba a pensar que quedaba otro? Tienes valor al atacar a Boomer cuando estaba débil overlander, pero veo que no tienes cerebro al venir desarmado."

"Mi nombre es Aron y yo que tu no me confiaría. Puede que no este armado pero tu amigo cometió el mismo error que tu y mira como quedo"

"Si claro, como si tu hubieras sido capaz de hacerle algo. Un overlander estúpido lanzándose al fuego , una oportunidad rara pero interesante. Esto será entretenido"

"No digas que no te lo advertí" Se coloca en guardia.

* * *

><p>Y así el round 3 da comienzo, hasta ahora 2 miembros del escuadrón han caído pero ¿qué trucos tendrán guardados Patch y Alicia? Mantengan esa duda para el siguiente capitulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y así concluye, nuestra segunda pelea damas y caballeros, pero no crean que esto esta cerca de terminar, apenas vamos por la mitad y el escuadrón tiene energía de sobra. Espero les halla gustado y si tienen algún comentario no duden en decirme.<strong>

**Hasta entonces este es Alastar the Hawk diciéndoles sigan soñando, sigan creando. **


	21. La enseñanza de Buns

**Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos de vuelta al evento de la noche, me imagino, todos están ansiosos por ver quienes serán los siguientes contendientes, así que sin nada mas que decir introduzcámoslos.**

**En esta esquina, con un ojo menos y una reputación de cucaracha, el traidor de 2 mundos, el coyote sin alma, la amenaza venenosa Patch D'Coolette… **

**Y en esta otra esquina, recién salido de su primera victoria y con deseos de demostrar de que esta hecho, el heroe novato, la nueva esperanza de Moebius, el ser inter dimensional Aron Versalles…**

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que están por ver, todo lo demás es propiedad de Archie y Sega**

* * *

><p><strong>La enseñanza de Buns<strong>

Moebius. 10: 40 am. Domo del doctor Kintobor

Después de que el escuadrón de supresión, decidió atacar Aron y compañía han tenido que tomar caminos distintos para lograr enfrentar esta amenaza.

Después de una breve pelea, Buns a logrado vencer a Miles y se encuentra ahora llevando al doctor a un lugar seguro. Mientras tanto en la sala de control, Aron a logrado noquear a Boomer y se encuentra enfrentando a Patch, con un tubo de acero en una habitación dañada y sacando chispas.

Patch continua moviendo su espada en todas direcciones mientras que Aron no puede hacer otra cosa mas que retroceder

"¿Qué sucede overlander? ¿Qué paso con tu confianza?"

_Esto es malo _

Flashback

Aron intenta golpear a Patch pero su espada por poco lo alcanza y mientras retrocede le da un corte en el estomago. Patch se lanza hacia él y Aron bloquea el ataque con un tubo cercano.

Fin del Flashback

_Como tengo el doble de su tamaño, tengo que inclinarme mas y me vuelvo un blanco fácil. Y esa espada no me permite concentrarme. Es como pelear con un zancudo gigante… _

Aron recibe un corte en su mejilla

_Vamos, debe haber una forma _

Retrocede para evitar otro ataque pero alcanza un cable eléctrico y recibe una muy fuerte descarga en la espalda que lo obliga a arrodillarse.

"Oh, esto no tiene precio, no solo eres mas patético de lo que pensé, sino que también te lastimas a ti mismo. Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida."

Aron intenta golpearlo pero, su reacción es muy lenta debido a la descarga y Patch decide continuar divirtiéndose. En vez de cortarlo esquiva su puño y agarrando su brazo como soporte da un giro y golpea la mejilla de Aron con el mango de su espada, forzándolo a dar un medio giro y caer al suelo.

Patch gira su espada y la apunta directo a su cara.

"Fin del juego, basura muere"

Con el tuvo Aron detiene la espada pero esta comienza a romperse mientras avanza hacia él.

_No, este no será mi fin, me rehusó a terminar de esta forma _

En el ultimo minuto Aron sopla y una ráfaga de viento golpea el ojo de Patch forzándolo a retroceder mientras se rasca su ojo, permitiendo a Aron levantarse y recuperar el aliento.

"Maldito, vas a pagar por eso"

Patch se lanza enojado hacia Aron, mientras este continua esquivando

_Vamos Aron, piensa ¿Qué fue lo que te había dicho Buns?_

En ese momento, el recuerdo de él jadeando frente a Buns en un gimnasio aparece en su mente.

"_**Aron, quiero que recuerdes esto cada vez que entres en combate. Es algo fundamental que puede salvarte la vida"**_

"_**¿Qué es Buns?"**_

"_**He visto una evolución considerable en tu entrenamiento y ahora que has adquirido poderes se que podrás seguir mejorando hasta convertirte en el mejor pero lo que te garantiza una victoria segura es tu intelecto"**_

"_**¿Mi intelecto? ¿Cómo eso puede salvarme?"**_

"_**Puede salvarte ya que nos has estudiado a fondo"**_

"_**¿De que hablas?"**_

"_**Solo piénsalo. Tu adivinaste mi pasado con solo ver una porción de mi ser, lograste ver atreves del truco de Beryl e incluso has diseñado mejoras en la tecnología de Kintobor. Todo eso lo has logrado ya que tu tienes un conocimiento previo de todos nosotros, tanto físico como sicológico lo que te permitirá estar un paso delante de cualquier oponente. Nunca olvides mis palabras Aron"**_

Patch logra cortar su tubo y lo arrincona en una esquina.

"Es momento de terminar con esto, muere de una vez"

Se lanza hacia él, pero Aron logra detenerlo con ambas manos

_Hora de poner el entrenamiento en practica_

Lo levanta con un rodillazo forzándolo a soltar la espada antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara, mientras continua recordando las lecciones

_(…Apóyate con tus piernas en mas que solo correr. Si tu enemigo es mas pequeño que tu, que tus piernas sean tus puños…) _

Patch saca una navaja mientras se levanta intentando recuperar el aliento

"Maldito"

Comienza a atacarlo con ella de forma mas errática y violenta.

_(…Si tu enemigo, pierde la compostura y se vuelve rabioso, úsalo a tu beneficio. Provócalo, hostígalo hasta que pierda la razón…)_

"Estas tomando esto demasiado personal ¿no crees Patch ?¿Que sucede? ¿Intentas probarle algo a alguien? ¿Tal vez a cierta princesa?"

"¡Cállate!"

"O tal vez, es alguien mas, alguien importante en tu vida, ¿Alguien como papi tal vez?"

"Dije que te CALLES"

"Oh así que si es papi, ¿que paso Patch? ¿Papi, no te abrazo cuando eras niño? ¿o acaso alguien lo esta extrañado?"

"CALLATE, ESE ANCIANO NO ES NADA PARA MI. Yo lo asesine DOS veces ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?"

"No lo se, tu dímelo, yo no soy el que sigue perdiendo el control por el tema. Vamos Patch, ya cuéntamelo ¿Acaso papi no te presto atención? ¿O tal vez simplemente nada que lo hicieras era suficiente para ganar su respeto?"

Patch comienza a gritar en furia como una bestia salvaje

_(…Y cuando ya no sepan ni lo que están haciendo…)_

Aron toma su muñeca _(…termínalos en una sola movida)_

Lo fuerza a perforar una computadora y Patch se electrocuta antes de caer desmayado.

"Buenas noches, ciclope."

Aron vuelve a ver la computadora y comienza a oprimir botones

_Por favor que no se halla dañado el escudo_

Mientras hace eso, Boomer comienza a recuperar la conciencia

"Ah, ¿que sucedió?" Vuelve a ver a Aron

_Ya recuerdo. Esa basura me tiro al suelo. Bueno, es mi turno ahora_

Comienza a cargar su ojo "¡Di tus oraciones, escoria!"

Aron vuelve a ver en el momento que Boomer esta apunto de disparar cuando de repente una bota lo patea en la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente.

Del pasillo, aparece Buns cargando a Miles

"Creí que había sido clara. Cuando dejes a alguien en el suelo, asegúrate de que no se vuelvan a levantar…¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Pelo quemado. Acabo de tostar a Patch. Te recomiendo no lo toques, aun podría estar cargando."

"¿En serio?" Buns sonríe maliciosamente antes de tirar a Miles sobre Patch, electrocutándolo y luego los patea hacia Boomer, provocando lo mismo antes de dirigirse a Aron

"Eso nos ahorrara trabajo ¿Pudiste restaurar las defensas?"

"En eso estoy, ahora si tan solo pudiera…"

La luz vuelve a encenderse "Listo, eso hará el truco."

"Entonces será mejor que lo pongas en uso"

Buns señala un monitor y ambos observan como un robot con forma de perro esta disparando una serie de láseres a una criatura con forma de lagartija hecha de llamas

"Por que creo que la reinita necesitara una mano."

Las peleas internas han concluido con un final electrizante, pero aun resta el gran final. ¿Cómo Beryl confrontara a la nueva creación de Alicia que promete una pelea entre titanes? Esperen la próxima vez cuando muestre *La reina de los monstruos*

* * *

><p><strong>Allí lo tienen amigos, el primer encuentro de Aron con el escuadrón así como una pequeña muestra del pasado de Buns, espero les halla sido de su agrado. Y como todo buen evento, he dejado lo mejor para el final. <strong>**Así es amigos, la tan esperada pelea entre Beryl y Alicia llegara pronto y solo para que se den una idea de cómo se verán nuestras contendientes, les daré una idea.**

**Beryl se ve idéntica que el caos perfecto solo que en vez de agua esta en llamas y es de color rojo, mientras que Alicia se encuentra conduciendo un robot gigante en forma de perro idéntico al perro hecho de basura que aparece en la serie animada de Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Espero con eso ya tengan una idea de cómo se verán ambas. Por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció. **

**Este es Alastar the Hawk diciéndoles sigan soñando, sigan creando **


	22. La reina de los monstruos

**Y aquí esta damas y caballeros la tan esperada batalla final, Alicia vs Beril (Quisiera informar, que para todos aquellos que se lo pregunten, el robot que conduce Alicia es similar al perro basurero que aparece en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) espero, esta ultima pelea, les sea de su agrado, así como también sea una buena forma de concluir las batallas**

**Y como regalo extra una breve introducción a la siguiente aventura, que disfruten. **

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que están por ver, todo lo demás es propiedad de Sega, Archie y los creadores de la serie de Hot Wheels, sin nada mas que decir los dejo con "La reina de los monstruos"**

* * *

><p><strong>La reina de los monstruos<strong>

Moebius. 11:00 am. Domo del doctor Kintobor

Después de haber noqueado a Miles y haber puesto al doctor Kintobor a salvo, Buns se encuentra buscando a los restantes miembros del escuadrón mientras que Aron se encuentra librando una batalla contra Patch en la sala de controles.

En ese momento en las afueras del domo una ardilla piloteando un robot mal ensamblado y con la forma de un perro robusto se encuentra peleando contra una criatura hecha de fuego y con la forma de una rara lagartija con tentáculos y el cerebro expuesto .

La lagartija lanza un lanzallamas al robot pero este lo esquiva y la muerde en el cuello

_Aun no puedo creer que ese vejete logro dominar a Beryl _

Beryl se incendia aun mas y lanza a volar al robot

_Es decir, esa cosa era considerada por todos como la bestia indomable _

Beryl se lanza hacia él pero el robot solo le dispara un laser desde su único ojo y la fuerza a retroceder

_Y ahora mírenla, sin voluntad, sin el instinto asesino por la que era recordada _

"Eres patética Beryl, volviéndote la nueva mascota de ese vejete. Ni siquiera vales para calentamiento."

Se lanza hacia ella "Voy a hacerte un favor y te destruiré de una…"

Salta pero en vez de caer, las cuatro patas son agarradas por sus tentáculos.

"¿Con que patética?"

La arremete contra el piso un par de vez antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo.

"Dime ¿Qué tan patético te pareció eso?"

"Así que también puedes hablar. Que decepción. La Beryl que había escuchado era una bestia sanguinaria que no le importaba nada ni nadie."

La embiste y la deja contra el suelo con una de sus patas

"Hubo un tiempo donde te temía, creía que eras una autentico monstruo. Demonios, incluso llegue admirarte."

Comienza a cargar un laser mas grande en su boca

"Y ahora el solo mirarte me dan nauseas. Doblegada, sumisa ante ese overlander y despojada de lo que tu alguna vez fuiste"

Apunta al domo y cuando dispara el cuerpo de Beryl desaparece y reaparece en el camino del laser bloqueándolo con un rayo al inicio para después usar su propio cuerpo. Cuando el disparo termina Beryl baja la cabeza y comienza a jadear mientras que las llamas disminuyen de tamaño.

"¿Y aun sigues protegiendo ese basurero? Has caído bajo Beryl. Has dejado de ser lo que alguna vez fuiste."

Beryl toma un poco de aliento antes de reír por lo bajo "¿Y por que querría volver a lo que fui?"

Levanta su cabeza "Lo que yo alguna vez fui…jamás podría ser considerado vida…Correr constantemente, ocultarse constantemente, desconfiar de todos los que te rodean…estaba tan atrapada en el miedo que no hubo un solo momento, donde podía realmente vivir.

El robot cae sobre sus patas delanteras y cuando Alicia ve su monitor nota que ambas se encuentran siendo enrolladas en sus tentáculos y comienzan a derretirse.

"La gente que vive aquí, me dio su amistad, su lealtad y mas importante, me dio la oportunidad de tener una vida y una razón para vivirla"

Arrastra al robot hacia delante antes de morderlo en la cara y bañarlo en llamas para luego tirarlo al suelo con fuerza.

"No dejare que lastimas a nadie"

"Realmente te han lavado el cerebro, y con él, lo que te volvía un monstruo. Y aun si lo fueras ya no hay forma en que me detengas, con este robot simplemente soy invencible, ya ni siquiera tu puede detenerme"

Dispara todo su armamento y Beryl lo recibe con su cuerpo.

"¿El monstruo de Moebius? Que chiste, vaya monstruo terminaste siendo, de aquí en adelante yo soy la nueva reina de los monstruos y no me gusta la competencia"

De repente se escucha la voz de Aron a través de un alto parlante, proviniendo del domo

"Beryl, ya pudimos restablecer el campo. Puedes levantar el muro de fuego"

"Música para mis oídos."

De repente la pared de llamas doradas se disipa y todo el cuerpo de Beryl comienza a brillar con una luz dorada. Lanza una llamarada lo sufrientemente grande que no solo desintegra los láseres sino que también cubre el robot, calcinándolo y lo dejándolo en el suelo sacando chispas.

De nuevo la voz de Aron se escucha pidiendo que entrara. Beryl desaparece por unos momentos para luego regresar y toma la cabeza del robot rompiéndola del resto del cuerpo y ponerla frente a ella donde se ve a Alicia aterrada en el suelo en una sala de control explotando y sacando chispas por todos lados.

"¿Con que la reina de los monstruos? Adelante, toma el titulo, yo ya termine de hacer ese papel hace mucho, pero déjame decirte algo reinita."

Inclina la cabeza hacia delante forzándola a caer en la ventana y mirarla directamente al ojo "Los monstruos no necesitan ocultarse tras nada."

Toma una capsula del domo y la fuerza dentro del ojo del robot

"Ahora toma a tus estúpidos amigos y lárguense de aquí"

Lanza la cabeza con fuerza a lo lejos.

Unos minutos antes en el jardín del doctor. 

Aron y Buns están terminando de amarrar a Patch y Boomer junto a Miles mientras que Kintobor se encuentra cerca atendiendo a los heridos.

"Bueno con eso bastara. Y por lo que parece Beryl ya se encargo de Alicia. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos ahora?"

"Digo que les cortemos una mano y los dejemos en medio de la nada. Eso les enseñara a no meterse con nosotros"

"De ninguna forma" Kintobor se acerca enojado

"Ok, solo el meñique"

"No va a ver desmembramientos aquí"

"Tiene razón Buns, ¿tienes idea de cuanta sangre habría por todos lados? Además, nosotros somos mucho mejor que eso"

"¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?"

"De hecho, la parte de dejarlos en medio de la nada no suena tan mal y se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea mucho mejor"

"Te escucho"

"Acércate"

Aron le susurra algo que la hace sonreír con malicia antes de reír por lo bajo "Oh eso es incluso mejor. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Creo que vamos a necesitar un pañal, un chupete, un parche, goma, una de esas cosas para darle cuerda a los muñecos y un soplete"

Buns se va y trae una caja de madera con todo lo que pidió, Aron después toma su comunicador y Beryl aparece frente a ellos en su forma humana

"¿Si Aron? ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Tu ayuda para soldar"

" Claro ¿que necesitas que suelde?"

"Solo digamos que va a pasar un tiempo antes de que volvamos a ver al escuadrón"

Unos minutos después, los 3 miembros son puestos en una capsula y Beryl vuelve a su forma Chaos llevándoselos con uno de sus tentáculos.

Un tiempo después en medio de la nada

Alicia se recupera y se dirige a la capsula donde están el resto del escuadrón

"Muy bien idiotas, ya levántense, se termino la…"

Abre la puerta y después de una breve pausa comienza reír con fuerza

"¿Qué? ¿qué es tan graci…?"

Boomer mira sus brazos y nota como 2 enormes cuerdas de juguetes estaban soldadas a estas

"¡Voy a matar a ese Overlander!"

Patch tropieza con Boomer y camina con ambas manos delante de él

"Podrías callarte y encender la luz no puedo ver nada. Alicia ¿de que te estas riendo?"

"Eh, Patch, tienes un parche en el otro ojo"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios paso? No…puedo…quitármelo"

"A por el amor de…"

Boomer se lo quita con fuerza junto con un pedazo de su pelaje mientras que Patch grita y se retuerza en el suelo con fuerza.

"Lovoymatarlovoyamatar…LO VOY A MATAR"

"Ah por favor no se tan bebe"

"¿Podría alguien ayudarme a quitarme esto?"

Miles hablaba entre dientes y cuando lo vuelven a ver, todos comienzan a reír con fuerza.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

En cuanto se la toca nota que tiene un chupete de bebe pegado a su boca y cuando se da cuenta estaba usando un pañal

"Y hablando de bebes ¿No es hora de tu siesta Miles?"

"Jaja, muy gracioso ¿tienes algo mas que decir? ¿O necesitas que te de cuerda?"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Ambos estaban a punto de pelear pero se concentran en Alicia que no podía dejar de reír.

"A esto no tiene precio. Todos ustedes son patéticos"

"Lo dice la que esta sobre los escombros de su robot"

"Si yo tal vez perdí, pero al menos conserve mi dignidad, supongo se debe a que soy mejor que…"

De repente de la capsula explota una pintura rozada que golpea a Alicia mientras estaba posando bañándola en pintura rosa, cuando la ven Patch, Boomer y Miles ríen con fuerza mientras la señalan.

"O si, ahora vemos a lo que te refieres, tal vez deberíamos ver las cosas mas…rosa"

Patch continua riendo hasta que Alicia lo patea en la entrepierna sin decir nada, y callando a los otros 2 en el momento en que ella les da una mirada llena de furia y desafiándolos a que se rían.

"Esto no es el estilo de Kintobor ¿Quién es el que hizo esto?"

"Otro overlander llamado Aron. Parece poca cosa pero ese tipo tiene

poderes raros"

"Con que Aron ¿ah? Muy bien Aron, ¿quieres mofarte de mi? Veamos cuanto ríes en cuanto termine contigo"

Dentro del domo, esa tarde 

Mientras el doctor continua atendiendo a los heridos, los ciudadanos han comenzando una liguera celebración en honor a sus 3 nuevos héroes y tomando la oportunidad de agradecerles, particularmente a Beryl que se encuentra siendo rodeada por niños que juegan con ella en su forma caos. Mientras se divierten, Aron y Buns se encuentran observándola desde lejos

"Chaos perfecto jugando con un montón de niños y usando su cuerpo como un play viviente. Ahora si lo he visto todo"

"¿Qué esperabas de la reinita del drama? La luciérnaga no paraba de ladrar de que debíamos salvar a los habitantes, déjala que tenga su momento"

"En serio Buns, ¿alguna vez dejaras de llamarla así? Ella nos salvo a todos al final, deberías al menos agradecérselo"

"¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo aquí? En lo que comenzó esta fiesta, he tenido al menos 20 oportunidades para ridiculizarla y lo deje pasar, mas vale que la fama no se le suba a la cabeza"

Aron ríe por un momento "Tu nunca vas cambiaras ¿verdad?"

"En lo mas mínimo, en mi opinión creo que ya cambie lo suficiente"

"Aun así, ustedes ahora son compañeras, deberían tratar de llevarse bien si planean seguir protegiendo este lugar"

La ultima oración de Aron hace que Buns se detenga mientras intenta tomar de su bebida.

"S-si, tal vez debería considerarlo en el futuro, por cierto felicidades"

"¿Felicidades? ¿Felicidades por que?"

Buns golpea con un poco de fuerza su hombro "Por tu primer día en el ring niño, para ser un humano, y jamás haber estado contra las cuerdas, no lo hiciste tan mal, ahora ya tienes toda la historia lista para contar cuando regreses a tu planeta"

Aron pausa por un momento "Si, volver a casa"

"Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde y esa sorpresa del escuadrón me dejo agotada, me voy a dormir"

Buns comienza a caminar hacia el edificio

"Ok, claro, yo…eh, creo que caminare un rato por el parque antes de irme a dormir"

Aron comienza a caminar en el sentido contrario, hasta que la voz de Buns lo detiene y da media vuelta

"Ah y Aron, en caso de que no este para despedirme cuídate ¿quieres? No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo fue, pero ya he sido tu niñera por bastante tiempo, no esperes que vuelva a serlo"

Ambos continúan su trayecto sin decir nada mas

* * *

><p>Y así concluye el primer encuentro de Aron con el escuadrón, ¿qué sucederá de aquí en adelante? Lo mostrare en el siguiente capitulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, espero les halla gustado, como siempre, siéntanse libres de escribir comentarios e informarme que les parecio. Con suerte el siguiente capitulo, saldrá pronto.<strong>

**Este es Alastar the Hawk diciéndoles, sigan soñando, sigan creando **


	23. La esperanza perdida

**Hola a todos, y feliz año nuevo, si se que es tarde para decirlo, pero tuve dificultades para terminar este capitulo, originalmente pensaba sacarlo para navidad, pero bueno, no tiene caso llorar por la leche derramada.**

**Creo que todos estarán felices de ver que esta historia comenzara a tomar un giro un tanto mas…dinámico y este será la ultima vez que veremos a nuestro buen doctor, no se preocupen volverá en futuros capítulos.**

**Sin nada mas que decir comencemos, solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que están por ver, todo lo demás le pertenece a Sega y Archie.**

* * *

><p><strong>La esperanza perdida <strong>

Moebius. 10:30pm. En el laboratorio del doctor Kintobor.

Después de haber rechazado el ataque del escuadrón de supresión, el doctor Kintobor se encuentra arreglando su equipo cuando de repente Buns entra y lo interrumpe.

"Hey Kintobor ¿Tiene un minuto?"

"Claro Buns, ¿qué sucede?"

Buns se encontraba usando una chaqueta negra, su sombrero vaquero de igual color, su camisa, roza oscura, unos jeans y botas negras. Además estaba sosteniendo sobre su hombro una bolsa grande de cuero.

"Vengo a decir adiós, pensé que lo justo seria avisarle"

"¿Te vas a ir?"

"Por favor Kintobor, ambos sabíamos que este trato solo era temporal. No me malinterprete doc., agradezco la ayuda y todo, pero vivir aquí…no es lo mío. Yo pertenezco allí afuera, el rodeo es parte de mi sangre."

"Pero ¿por qué te vas, tan pronto? ¿por qué no te quedas un rato mas y descansas un poco? ¿O si quieres podemos hacer una fiesta de despedida y…?"

"Ahórreselo doc., yo no soy de las que dan largas despedidas."

"Entiendo" Baja la cabeza y mira el suelo

"Hey, tampoco es para deprimirse doc. No me ire para siempre vendré de visita de vez en cuando"

"Siempre serás bienvenida, cuídate mucho"

"Gracias doctor, usted también" Se da media vuelta y se dirige a la entrada

"Ah y por favor despídame de Aron y la reinita"

"¿No te despedirás de ellos?"

"Como lo dije, no soy de las que dan largas despedidas y además, lo mas seguro es que esa reinita, no me dejara irme hasta que llore por media hora"

"¿Qué hay de Aron?"

Se detiene en el marco de la puerta "Ya me despedí de él. No hay nada mas que decir."

Esta apunto de irse "Buns, espera"

Se detiene y lo vuelve a ver "¿Si?"

Kintobor busca algo en un gabinete "Sabia, que eventualmente te irías y por eso quería sorprenderte, pero si ya tienes que irte entonces lo mejor será dártelo ahora"

Saca una caja con un listón rosado y se aproxima a ella "¿Qué es?"

"Mi obsequio de despedida"

Buns lo abre y se sorprende antes de volverlo a ver "Cielos doctor, yo…no se que decir"

"Solo basta con que me prometas que lo usaras. Créeme cuando te digo, esto te será de mas ayuda de la que piensas."

"Considerando, la clase de inventos que haces, no me sorprendería."

Cierra la caja y se va. "Gracias por el obsequio, doc. fue entretenido vivir aqui"

Sale de la habitación, dejando a Kintobor sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Buena suerte Buns, cuídate_

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero

Aron se encuentra admirando las estrellas desde la punta de un árbol.

_Con que así es como mi aventura termina, con nuevos poderes y haber tenido la emoción de enfrentarme a unos villanos. Debería sentirme genial, ¿por qué siento que algo falta?_

Se sienta y mira hacia el horizonte

_Me pregunto como seria vivir allí afuera. Le prometí a Crystal que haría algo al respecto al escuadrón, pero ¿cómo le diré a todos que…?_

"¿Aron?"

En ese momento Aron observa a Beryl buscándolo por todos lados hasta encontrarlo y aproximarse a él.

"Con que aquí estabas, ya me estaba preocupando cuando desapareciste después de la fiesta."

"Perdón por no haber dicho nada, es solo que…necesitaba un momento para pensar"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Beryl se vuelve una llama y se posa al lado de Aron antes de volverse humana de nuevo.

"No es nada, eso solo que…mañana regreso a casa"

"¿Y eso no es lo que quieres?"

"Solía creer que si, pero ahora que los he conocido a todos ustedes, que supe como es la vida aquí, de lo duro que es vivir con constante miedo del escuadrón, yo…yo no quiero irme, no de esta forma"

Beryl lo mira sorprendida "¡¿Qué?!"

"Si me voy ahora, no solo seré el cobarde que abandono a sus amigos cuando pudo ayudarlos, sino que también, pasare el resto de mi vida pensando, en lo que pudo haber pasado de haberme quedado."

"Aron, no puedes estar hablando en serio. No puedes quedarte, este lugar es el sitio mas peligroso que existe"

"¿Y eso será todo lo que siempre será? ¿Un planeta salvaje y moribundo? Este lugar alguna vez, estuvo lleno de vida, ¿por qué no puede regresar a su antigua gloria?"

"Por que no queda nadie que sea como tu, o como el doctor."

Baja la cabeza "Por mas que duela admitirlo, Jules tuvo razón, es nuestro destino, aquí o te vuelves una bestia o vives con miedo"

Aron se levanta y elevando su voz, la mira enojado "Eso es una mentira y tu lo sabes"

Beryl lo vuelve a ver sorprendida "Aron"

Aron le habla con un poco mas de calma "Perdón, pero es verdad. Esto no puede ser todo lo que queda de la humanidad en Moebius, simplemente, no puede, y yo se que puede haber mucho mas que solo un montón de salvajes corriendo por allí"

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"

"Basta con mirar a Kintobor y todo lo que ha hecho él solo."

"¿De que hablas?"

"En el mundo de Sonic, él era uno de los peores villanos que pudieran existir. Destruyendo todo y haciendo la vida miserable para todos, pero, él no era el único"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Así es, Eggman, quien es la contraparte del doctor, tan solo era la punta del iceberg de villanos que existen en Mobius, todos siendo los seres mas malignos que puedas pensar y dedicándose solos a la destrucción. Incluso tu contraparte fue una de las mas grandes amenazas que azoto el planeta."

"¿Mi contraparte…fue mala?"

"Como tu, fue alguien, voluble a los sentimientos que recibía y termino corrompiéndose por ellos, tal y como te paso a ti y aun así, pudo ser purificado. Igual que yo pude llegar a tu corazón y me permitiste mostrarte otra forma de vivir"

Vuelve a ver hacia el horizonte.

"Allí afuera deben existir mas héroes, héroes que pueden hacer la diferencia, que podrían volver este planeta en un mejor lugar"

"Entonces ¿por qué dejan, que el escuadrón haga lo que quiera?"

"Posiblemente por la misma razón del porque vivías en esa cueva. Tienen miedo, no tienen a nadie que les de valor, en Mobius, todos se volvieron valientes porque Sonic les dio un rayo de esperanza, pero aquí…"

Aron se sienta desanimado "Aquí no hay un Sonic al cual uno puede acudir. Solo un montón de maniacos que solo se preocupan por destruirlo todo."

Mantienen el silencio un momento hasta que Aron vuelve a hablar "Aun así, creo que hay esperanza, creo en que la pesadilla puede terminar. Así como tu pesadilla termino después de conocerte. Lo único que se necesita es encontrar a los héroes que puedan realizar ese milagro y si no hay un Sonic que pueda brindar esperanza, pues entonces…yo seré quien la traiga"

"¿Y como planeas hacer eso?"

"Primero que nada, buscare a la segunda mayor amenaza de Mobius, o mejor dicho su contraparte"

Vuelve a ver a Beryl "Es por eso que no quiero irme aun. Quiero explorar este planeta, quiero conocer a sus héroes y cuando me vaya, quiero irme sabiendo que realmente pude ayudar"

Vuelve a ver al suelo y abraza sus piernas "Pero ustedes jamás me dejarían hacer algo como eso ¿cierto?"

Beryl se le queda viendo un momento antes de responderle

"Aron, de todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida tu eres la primera de ellas que realmente puedo considerar como amigo. Me diste mi libertad y me enseñaste lo que es tener un corazón. Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo."

Aron la vuelve a ver "Y por mas que me gustaría que volvieras a tu hogar donde estarías a salvo, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, si lo que tu corazón quiere es quedarte e ir en una aventura mas, entonces no te detendré"

Aron se emociona ante esto "¿Es en serio?"

"Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos Aron, tu entrenaste muy duro y como nos demostraste hoy, sabes cuidarte solo, además…"

Sus ojos se tornan rojos y saca una llama de su boca. "Si alguien, se atreve a hacerte algo, no existirá ira en el infierno que se compare a la mía"

Aron la abraza emocionado "Oh Beryl, gracias, gracias, te prometo que en cuanto termine me iré sin ningún pero"

Beryl vuelve a tener sus ojos normales y lo abraza de vuelta

"Tranquilo, tu eres libre de irte cuando quieras. No tienes nada que explicar, si deseas quedarte mas tiempo. Se que volverás y cuando lo hagas entonces podrás volver a tu hogar en paz"

Se separan "Sin mencionar, una increíble aventura para contar."

"Eso tenlo por seguro"

Se levanta del árbol y salta al suelo. Beryl lo sigue volviéndose una llama y volviéndose humana a su lado "Ahora solo queda hablar con el profesor, dios eso será incomodo"

Ambos comienzan a caminar "Tranquilo, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo y quien sabe. Lo mas probable es que acceda también"

5 minutos mas tarde En el laboratorio del doctor Kintobor.

"Qué quieres ¡¿QUÉ?!"

Aron vuelve a ver a Beryl "Claro, también puede que no"

Mientras tanto afuera del domo

Buns vuelve a ver la entrada del domo "Bueno Kintobor, fue un placer"

Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar

_Hora de volver al rodeo _

A la mañana siguiente

Aron {Quien ahora se encuentra usando unos jeans oscuros, una camisa corta de color gris, una jacket de cuero negro, un cinturón negro con una hebilla de acero con el símbolo de Eggman, unos guantes negros y unas tenis grises} Se encuentra despidiéndose de Kintobor y Beryl en la entrada del domo mientras sostiene una bolsa de cuero.

"De nuevo gracias, por permitirme hacer esto"

Kintobor se le acerca "Aun cuando me gustaría que no lo hicieras, Beryl tiene razón, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Cuídate mucho muchacho"

Le da la mano y Aron le da la suya "Usted también doctor, y gracias por el mapa"

Se separan y Beryl se le acerca "Solo sigue la ruta y llegaras a tu destino en un par de días."

"Así lo hare, muchas gracias por todo, cuídense"

Se retira y los tres se despiden ondeando sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Y así una gran aventura comienza. Tanto Aron como Buns están apunto de entrar en un nuevo mundo y con ella sorpresas que jamás se esperaron. Sorpresas que veremos conforme avancemos, pero por ahora desviaremos nuestra atención hacia otra persona cuya aventura esta por comenzar. En el siguiente capitulo "Black Riding Hood"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Justo como lo vieron, en el próximo capitulo un nuevo personaje hará su aparición, decidí darle un descanso a Aron por que mayormente va a estar caminando por un tiempo, así que hasta entonces, vamos a explorar un poco Moebius, o mejor dicho, finalmente exploraremos Moebius como había prometido.<strong>

**Hasta entonces este es Alastar the hawk diciendo sigan soñando, sigan creando **


	24. Black Riding Hood

**Hola a todos, pido disculpas por el retraso de este capitulo, un gran bloqueo entre otras cosas puede hacer eso. **

**Como sea, como lo mencione antes, este capitulo será dedicado a introducir a un nuevo personaje a la historia, espero sea de su agrado. **

**Y quiero agradecer a badgirlanime por su historia de "Destino Final" Que fue de gran colaboración para crear este personaje, muchas gracias badgirl y gracias por permitirme usar tu idea. No use toda la idea en si, y tal vez no te des cuenta pero allí esta la pista, tal vez puedas verla.**

**Y como siempre solo soy dueño de mi historia y mis OC todo lo demás le pertenece a Sega y Archie**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Riding Hood<strong>

Moebius. Hora desconocida. En una iglesia simple con estructura gótica.

Dentro de una iglesia abandonada se observa a una moebiana con un vestido de monja pero con una capucha morada que le llega hasta un poco antes de la cintura, cubriendo su torso y parte de su cara. Una tela del mismo color que cubre su boca, un cinturón grueso de cuero donde lleva un cuchillo de plata pequeño, unos zapatos de cuero simples y una enagua roja sobre otra enagua negra mas grande que le llega a los tobillos, caminado por un pasillo gastado, quemado y parcialmente destruido.

Se reacomoda una cartera de cuero grande que estaba llevando mientras mira de un lugar a otro y observa flashbacks en las habitaciones por las que pasa.

En una observa a varias moebianas vestidas como ella y moebianos vestidos como sacerdotes atendiendo a varios enfermos.

En otra observa como una cigüeña sacerdote se encontraba dando clases a varios niños de diferentes reinos animales y de no mas de 6 años. Se detiene y entra en una habitación con un enorme hueco.

Inicia el flashback 

Se observa a la misma monja hablando con una gata negra que se encuentra usando las mismas ropas y esta sentada detrás de un escritorio.

"Pero hermana Kat, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada"

"Me temo que ya no hay nada que hacer Ruby. Nuestras provisiones se acabaron y los luchadores han acabado con todo recurso que teníamos."

"Entonces solo debemos buscar en otro lugar, si atravesamos el bosque…"

"Seremos un blanco fácil. ¿No te das cuenta Ruby? ¿Desde que los overlanders se extinguieron, nosotros nos volvimos lo último que aun tiene alma en este planeta, somos la nueva presa de moda"

"Lo se hermana, pero si no hacemos nada, entonces los niños…" Se mantiene callada.

"Lo se Ruby, no creas que a mi no me duele, yo fui quien trajo al mundo a varios de ellos. Me desgarra el corazón verlos de esa forma."

"Entonces ¿por qué nos estamos rindiendo? Esa no es la hermana que conozco. La hermana que me adopto y crio cuando lo perdí todo jamás se hubiera dado por vencida"

"Ruby…" Baja la cabeza y mantiene el silencio "Nada de lo que diga va a detenerte ¿cierto? Por supuesto que no, de todas formas, eres tan terca como yo."

"Le prometo que no le fallare"

"Eso no es lo que me preocupa Ruby. Lo que temo es que se repita lo que paso la ultima vez" Ruby se recoge de hombros y apoya una mano sobre uno de ellos.

"Le juro que no volverá a suceder, volveré en una sola pieza y traeré la medicina para los niños"

"Entonces ve, lleva esto contigo" Le entrega la cartera y la espada que estaba llevando "Me gustaría que no tuvieras que usarlas, pero en este mundo, no tenemos otra opción. Que los caminantes guíen tu camino"

"Y que guíen el suyo"

" Solo prométenos volver"

"Lo prometo hermana. No importa lo que pase, yo regresare y salvare a los niños" Se retira

Fin del flashback

Ruby se queda observando la destrucción y el gran hueco en medio del cuarto.

_Y cumplí hermana Kat, justo como lo prometí…regrese _

Sale y se dirigirse al único cuarto que aun tenia una puerta y tenia luz dentro.

Cuando entra mira a 3 niños. Uno, un oso polar, el otro un pato verde y la única niña siendo una tigresa blanca. Todos arropados, sudando y con la cara roja.

La tigresa tose con fuerza antes de volver a verla. "Gran hermana…viniste"

"Por supuesto que vine, jamás los abandonaría."

El pato los vuelve a ver "Les dije que vendría. Ella jamás nos ha…" Intenta levantarse pero tose y pierde el equilibrio.

Ruby lo toma de los hombros y lo recuesta antes de volver a arroparlo "Tranquilo, no te sobre esfuerces"

"No se preocupe gran hermana. Esta fiebre no me de…" Vuelve a toser con fuerza y el oso le responde.

"¿A quien engañas Tag? Es obvio que estas casi muerto. Todos lo estamos. No hay caso en negarlo, somos débiles"

"¿A quien le llamas débil? Tu eres el único débil Diamond, tu…" Tose con fuerza y Ruby lo calma.

"Calma Tag, no hay nada de que avergonzarse en ser débil. Lo importante es que estoy aquí y pronto estarán mejor"

Tag intenta levantarse pero en cuanto ve los ojos de Ruby deja de pelear.

"Eso esta mejor, ahora descansen mientras preparo la medicina. Y nada de caras Diamond, se que sabe mal, pero es por su propio bien"

Vuelve a arropar a Tag y sale de la habitación. Un poco después vuelve cargando una bandeja con 3 platos de sopas de color verdusco que aun estaban humeando y alimenta a los 3 niños que se duermen poco después, con excepción de la tigresa.

"Gran Hermana por favor, cuéntame una historia para dormir"

"Claro Saphiro" Termina de arropar a Diamond y se dirige a un librero "¿Cuál te gustaría que te leyera?"

"El de la guerrera santa"

"¿De nuevo quieres escuchar esa?"

"Por favor, gran hermana, es una de mis favoritas y no la he escuchado en mucho tiempo" Ruby ríe por un momento y saca un libro antes de aproximarse a la cama de Saphiro.

"Ok, la guerrera santa será. No entiendo como es que esta historia te gusta tanto Saphi."

"No es la historia lo que me gusta, es que usted la lea"

Ruby la mira confundida "¿Qué yo la lea?"

"Si, cuando usted la lee, siento que estoy oyendo la historia de su vida gran Hermana. Me siento muy seguro, ya que se que ella nos esta cuidando. Nosotros no tendremos nada que temer mientras la tengamos a usted con nosotros ¿cierto?"

Ruby saca una lagrima y sonríe. "Así es, Saphiro…" Extiende su mano y acaricia la cabeza de la tigresa.

En ese momento, el recuerdo termina y la habitación se observa mas sombría y fría. Los niños son reemplazados por 3 pequeños cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas. La mano de Ruby tiembla mientras que llora con mas fuerza.

"Mientras yo este aquí…nada les pasara…yo siempre…yo…" Cae arrodillada frente a su cama y llora con fuerza. "Lo lamento…no pude protegerlos…no pude proteger a nadie…no pude ser…no soy ninguna guerrera…" Se observa en el suelo una serie de plantas y algunos envases rotos que llevaban varios días allí a juzgar por el polvo.

Horas mas tarde 

Ruby rocía los pasillos con una sustancia liquida mientras recita una oración y continua llorando. Al terminar, entra en una de las habitaciones y saca una caja de acero de debajo de la cama.

En ella encuentra un revolver y 6 balas.

_Hermanas, por favor perdónenme, por el camino que he de tomar _

Carga el arma y la guarda en un compartimiento de su cinturón.

_El escuadrón me lo arrebato todo, no me queda nada mas que mi furia y mis deseos impuros_

Sale de la iglesia y enciende un fosforo que lanza a la entrada. Mientras se aleja la iglesia se cubre en llamas y comienza a desmoronarse

_Grandes caminantes que nos observan desde arriba, por favor…cuiden a mi familia…a los enfermos…a los niños que no pude salvar…denles la paz que ya no podre merecer_

Se detiene y se limpia los ojos. Mira hacia el horizonte

_Escuadrón de supresión, van a pagar por todo _

Sale corriendo

* * *

><p>¿Quién es esta misteriosa mujer y cual es la historia detrás de su furia? Lo sabrán, mas adelante. Por ahora, desviaremos nuestra atención hacia una cierta coneja quien con sus piernas de vuelta marcha hacia su propia aventura.<p>

En el siguiente capitulo *Despolvoreando costumbres*

* * *

><p><strong>Allí lo tienen, y ahora ha llegado el momento de explorar mas de nuestra villana reformada favorita y como se reintegra a sus viejas costumbres, así como ver un poco de su pasado <strong>

**Hasta entonces este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles "sigan soñando, sigan creando" **


	25. Despolvoreando Costumbres

**Hola a todos, Alastar de vuelta, pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto. No tengo mucho mas que decir por ahora asi que lo mantendré simple esta vez. **

**Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC y la historia que están por ver, todo lo demás es propiedad de Archie y Sega. **

**Tambien quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a ****Pulpomolcagetero y su historia de el reinado del rey Patch, muchas gracias por permitirme utilizar tu idea. **

**Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia, espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p><strong>Despolvoreando Costumbres<strong>

Moebius. 8: 43 am. Bosque de Knothole.

Dentro de una cabaña abandonada, un oso se encuentra atado a una silla mientras recibe golpe tras golpe de parte de Ruby.

"Voy a preguntártelo una vez más, y más te vale decir la verdad. ¿Dónde. Esta. El. Escuadrón?"

El oso solo tose en respuesta mientras mira al suelo. Ruby agarra su cabeza y lo fuerza a verla a la cara, que estaba cubierta por un pañuelo. "¡Contéstame!"

"N-n-n-no lo sé… lo juro… por favor, p-piedad. Te e-estoy diciendo la verdad. Desde que Kintobor los expulsó con una nueva arma, nadie los ha vuelto a ver. Se dice que están furiosos por algo y están planeando una venganza grande. Es todo lo que sé, lo juro. Por favor, ¡ten misericordia!"

El oso comienza a llorar.

"¿Misericordia? Ah, así que sí conoces la palabra. Es una lastima que no la recordaste cuando lastimaste a ese anciano. Es una pena que no la supiste cuando le robaste a esa pobre niña." Saca un revolver y le apunta en la cabeza. "Y es una desgracia, porque se me acabo la lastima ante la basura que no me sirve para nada."

El oso comienza a entrar en pánico y comienza a retorcerse con fuerza.

"Espera. ¡Espera! No… ¡no me mates! Yo, yo, eh… ¡Buns! ¡Sé dónde está ella!"

Ruby levanta su arma.

"Comienza a hablar, y más vale que no me tomes el pelo…" Saca una daga y la presiona en su pecho. "…porque si se atreves a hacerlo, yo tomaré algo de ti, y será algo que vas a extrañar demasiado."

El oso se pone pálido antes de responder.

"Gun City. ¡Gun City! Escuche que Buns logró curarse de alguna forma, y ahora se dirige a Gun City. Dijo algo sobre saldar cuentas con un viejo amigo. La ultima cosa que escuché es que está yendo de bar en bar, recuperando reputación y herramientas."

"Eso es, cariño. ¿Lo ves? ¿Tan difícil fue decir la verdad?"

"Por favor… déjame ir."

"Aún no. Solo una última pregunta: ¿a cuál bar se dirige ahora?"

"Three Musketeers… escuche que Buns se dirige allí."

Ruby sonríe con calma y aleja sus armas, cambiando de repente a una actitud más tranquila.

"Oh, perfecto. No está tan lejos. Muchas gracias, cariño."

Luego levanta su daga.

"¡E-E-Espera! Dijiste que me dejarías ir, n-"

En un rápido movimiento de su daga, corta las cuerdas y libera al oso.

"Eres libre de irte. Que los Caminantes estén contigo. Oh, y otra cosa."

Lanza una bola a una esquina de la habitación.

"¿Quieres un consejo? Corre."

Ruby guarda sus armas y camina hacia las sombras hasta perderse de vista, dejando a un muy confundido oso quitándose las cuerdas en sus manos y sobándoselas.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

De repente se escucha un bip, y cuando vuelve a ver el oso, se aterra al ver una cuenta regresiva llegando a 0.

Afuera de la cabaña, Ruby va caminando cuando de repente se escucha un gran no, seguido de la cabaña explotando y un oso siendo lanzado hacia un árbol, golpeándose contra este, y cayendo inconsciente.

_No escaparan de mí, Escuadrón. Los cazaré a todos y cada uno, y haré que paguen por todo lo que han hecho. Lista o no… aquí voy, Buns._

Three Musketeers, esa tarde

En la entrada del bar, un gato usando solo sus calzoncillos es lanzado por una ventana y cae en un charco.

"¡Y más te vale traer el resto del dinero!"

El gato se levanta y, frotándose la cabeza, se voltea.

"Maldita, ¿quién te crees que…?"

De repente se escucha un disparo que hace que el gato caiga sentado, y vuelve a ver cómo en el suelo cerca de él había un punto humeando, y en el bar, al final de un barril de acero, había humo saliendo.

"¿Que quien soy?"

De la ventana, una coneja amarilla salta y le apunta su arma directamente sobre su cabeza.

"Soy Buns D. Rabbot, la nueva pistolera de por aquí. Aléjate de mi camino y estaremos bien. Insúltame…" Mete el final del barril en su boca. "…y tendré que disparar algo de sentido en ti. ¿Te quedo claro?"

El gato mueve su cabeza rápidamente, con sudor en toda su cara y temblando con violencia.

"Bien."

Le quita el arma de su boca y lo golpea con la base de esta.

"Ahora, largo. Y que los Caminantes te ayuden si te vuelvo a ver y no tienes mi dinero."

"S-Sí… sí, enseguida, señora… eh, señorita. Lo traeré enseguida. No se moleste. No hay que estar nervioso. ¿Está nerviosa? Oh, por favor, ¡no me dispare!"

El gato sale corriendo con toda las fuerzas que sus piernas puedan darle mientras grita en completo pánico.

_Je, que llorón. Recuperar mi nombre no fue ni la mitad de difícil de lo que pensé._

Buns vuelve a entrar al bar, y todos los clientes la miran desde sus mesas volteadas, mientras avanza a la barra.

"¿¡Alguien más quiere invitarme un trago!?"

Todos los presentes se esconden de inmediato.

"Eso pensé."

Buns se sienta, extiende su brazo, saca al cantinero de su escondite y lo sostiene por las orejas.

"Dame lo usual. Quiero un mapa y…" Vuelve a ver el televisor. "…pásame el control. Quiero ver qué hay de nuevo."

El cantinero solo continúa temblando, hasta que Buns dispara y rompe una de las botellas.

"¡Ahora!"

Aterrado, el cantinero corre como loco entre sus licores y le entrega una botella de jugo de zanahoria, un mapa y el control de su televisor, antes de volver a esconderse.

"Gracias, cariño."

Tomando el control, Buns enciende el televisor, y comienza a ver una especie de fusión entre boxeo y lucha romana en un coliseo, y en ella 2 enormes gorilas con ropa de gladiador estaban en media carnicería.

En el fondo se escucha una voz grave y masculina. "_La pelea de hoy es dedicada a la letra P_."

Una enorme P roja aparece sobre los combatientes.

_Ah, televisión educativa… esto sí que me hace pensar en mi infancia._

Toma un sorbo de su bebida y observa con detenimiento el mapa.

"Ahora, veamos. ¿Qué tan lejos estoy de…?"

De repente, la transmisión es interrumpida, y un pato gordo con un delantal blanco con manchas de grasa hace un anuncio.

"¡Hey, el teatro de risa de Madame Rose volvió!"

Todos en el bar se acercan a la barra y fijan la mirada a la pantalla, donde se observa a una marmota, claramente de la tercera edad, de color café oscuro y con pelo totalmente canoso. Se encontraba usando un vestido azul de gala y una vasta serie de joyería, incluyendo una tiara de joyas de diversos colores.

"Oh, esto va a estar bueno. Hacía mucho que no veía un nuevo show de Madame Rose."

"Me pregunto quien será el pobre diablo."

"Puede que el precio de sus shows sea un robo, pero ver el espectáculo vale cada centavo."

Buns vuelve a ver el televisor mientras bebe un poco.

_Típico. Siempre que hay algo bueno en la televisión, alguna basura lo interrumpe. ¿Cómo es que ese enfermizo show sigue al aire de todas formas? ¿Cómo es que esa anciana continúa encontrando idiotas para torturar en vivo?_

Rose habla mientras sostiene una copa de vino en una mano.

"Mi amado Moebius, ¿cómo se han llegado a sentir? ¿Extrañaron mis shows? Yo estoy segura de que he extrañado sus ingresos, pero ya es suficiente sobre mí. Hoy quisiera hablarles de mi más reciente proyecto: un evento especial del que estoy segura que todos disfrutarán."

_Uyyy, un evento especial. Solo has dicho eso como un millón de veces. Solo dilo y cállate de una…"_

Buns escupe su bebida con fuerza y se levanta asustada de su asiento en cuanto ve a quien será torturado, mientras que todos los demás también se sorprenden, pero de la emoción.

_¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí!?_

En la pantalla se observa a Aron sentado en una silla, amarrado y amordazado contra esta.

"Sus ojos no los están engañando, mis amados espectadores. Lo que están viendo no es nada más ni nada menos que el ultimo de todos los overlanders… uno que está en la flor de su vida y, para su suerte, en mi posesión."

Se vuelve a ver a Madame Rose.

"Y por una considerable colaboración, podrán ver como esta rara criatura se desvanece del planeta. Acompáñenme a ver cómo extinguimos la vida overlander paso a paso. ¡Apresúrense, porque esta será una oferta limitada!"

Aparece un reloj al lado superior de ella, con una cuenta de 3 horas.

"Este amiguito les ayudara a saber cuánto tiempo les queda para tener un asiento en el show. Apresúrense, y tal vez puedan tener un asiento junto a su humilde servidora. El show será dentro de 3 días, en el corazón del Bosque Penumbra. ¡No lleguen tarde! Y recuerden: si llegan con una donación extra, ¡tal vez puedan conseguir un show privado!"

El anuncio termina con Rose dando un beso al aire y la cuenta ampliándose a toda la pantalla, mientras continua su regresión.

"¡Voy a matarlo!"

De repente, todos en el bar vuelven a ver a Buns aterrados, mientras esta examina su mapa, repitiendo "Bosque Penumbra" varias veces.

"Oh, genial. ¡Me desvía totalmente de mi ruta! Maldito idiota, egoísta, desconsiderado… **¡Aron!**"

Buns golpea con fuerza la barra, dejando un pequeño cráter. Toma el mapa y camina enojada hacia la salida.

"Es increíble. Termino de jugar a la niñera y el imbécil se mete en otro problema."

Deja salir un gruñido de enojo.

"Ese bueno para nada… le dije que no se quedara, que Moebius era peligroso, que volviera a casa. Pero, ¿me escucha? ¡No! En vez de eso, se va y se mete en otro lio. ¡Ese idiota se ira de aquí aunque tenga a patearlo todo el camino al portal!"

Deja salir otro gruñido y patea la puerta, rompiéndola.

Todo el bar mira confundido hacia la entrada, mientras ven a una coneja enardecida caminando mientras sigue hablando incoherencias.

El silencio reina por unos minutos antes de que todos vuelvan a reanudar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara Buns. De repente, las puertas se vuelven a abrir, y en la entrada aparece Ruby, sosteniendo su bolso.

"Discúlpenme, caballeros. ¿Por casualidad alguno de ustedes sabe dónde puedo hallar el bar Three Musketeers?"

El pato se le aproxima, y pone un brazo sobre su hombre en un medio abrazo.

"Pues estás de suerte, bombón. Estás aquí."

"¿En serio?"

"Así es. Ahora dime, ¿qué hace una belleza como tú por estos lugares?"

Tanto el pato como todos en el salón se asustan cuando escuchan un arma siendo cargada.

"Estoy buscando a una amiga. ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Buns? Y por favor… quita tu brazo, cariño. No querrás perderlo, ¿o sí?"

* * *

><p>La carrera comienza, damas y caballeros. ¿Quién dará con quién primero? ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas para Aron? ¿Qué forma de ejecución tiene planeada Madame Rose? ¿Cómo es que Aron terminó en tal predicamento? Todo esto y más a su debido momento.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero halla sido de su agrado, no estoy muy seguro de cuando de cuando el siguiente capitulo saldrá, o cual perspectiva verán, pero hare todo lo posible para que sea emocionante.<strong>

**Hasta entonces, este es Alastar the hawk diciéndoles: sigan soñando, sigan creando.**


	26. Al ire en 10

**Hola amigos, se que deben estar preguntándose por que tarde tanto en sacar un nuevo capitulo y estoy mas que seguro que saben la respuesta, los bloqueos son algo realmente molesto. **

**Así que cortemos las introducciones y comencemos con lo que quieren ver, el inicio de una nueva aventura. Solo soy dueño de mis propios OC, y la historia que están por ver, todo lo demás le pertenece a Sega y Archie comics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al aire en 10 <strong>

Por un pasillo blindado una marmota y un ser encapuchado se encuentran caminando mientras se escuchan sonidos de golpes proviniendo de la habitación a la que se aproximan.

Una vez abren la puerta, encuentran a Patch y Boomer golpeando a Aron quien se encuentra amarrado a una silla.

"No tan rudo ¿eh? Intenta ponerme cuerdas de juguete ahora, jamás debiste meterte con nosotros"

Tanto Patch y Boomer se sorprenden cuando Aron simplemente se ríe por un momento y los vuelve a ver con calma.

"Ah, ¿te sonrojaste tanto Bubu? No sabia que 30 toneladas de grasa pudiera ser tan sensible, por que no tomas algo de aire en el pórtico con tu sombrilla y tu abanico"

Boomer lo golpea de nuevo

"Cállate"

Aron ríe un poco mas

"Ahora intenta la otra mejilla"

Boomer sigue golpeándolo mientras Aron solo sigue riendo

"Te dije que te calles"

"Eso es, sigue así, tal vez logres que una de esas me duela"

"Suficiente"

Todos vuelven a ver a la marmota y la individuo encapuchada

"Pero Alicia…"

"Dije que es suficiente, ya tendrás tu oportunidad cuando estemos al aire, pero hasta entonces la mercancía se queda intacta"

"Ya escuchaste a tu ama Bubu rueda y escóndete tras sus faldas como buena mascota"

"Eres un…"

"Boomer"

Boomer sostiene su puño por un momento antes de retroceder.

"Buen chico, y por lo que veo nuestra despreciable princesa nos honra con su presencia, ¿a que debo su nauseabunda alteza?"

Alise toma sus mejillas con su mano y lo fuerza a verla a los ojos

"Tienes una lengua bastante afilada, overlander, ¿sabes lo que solíamos hacer con los de tu clase?"

"Espero, que sea un corte de nariz, en serio Alicia…enjuague bucal"

Esperando una abofeteada Aron se sorprende cuando ella acaricia su mejilla con suavidad.

"Desafiante hasta el final, Buns definitivamente te entreno bien, si lo que estuviera viendo no fuera un asqueroso overlander, hallaría tu valor algo…intrigante"

Alicia toma su cuello y comienza a ahorcarlo

"Es una lastima en verdad, incluso podría haber pasado eso por alto si no me hubieras humillado"

Alicia baja su capa revelando su cara totalmente rosa y su pelo rubio. Aron toma un buen vistazo y comienza a reír lo mejor que puede mientras es asfixiado.

"¿Qué sucede su alteza?…Creí que rosa…era su color…¿hubiera preferido morado?"

Alicia lo ahorca un poco mas antes de soltarlo y retroceder. Aron tose y trata de recuperar el aliento mientras mira al suelo

"Ríe cuanto quieras, veremos cuanto esa lengua tuya dura una vez comience el show"

Agarra su pelo y lo fuerza a mirarla a la cara.

"Voy a asegurarme de que tu muerte sea la mas lenta y agonizante posible"

"Olvidaste el bigote y la risa malvada, tal vez la capa hubiera ayudado"

Alicia le da unas palmadas suaves en su mejilla herida

"Como dije, toda una decepción y un desperdicio de vida, enorgullécete, al menos tu muerte será el tema de conversación por meses, así que no olvides sonreír."

Alice saca un collar de acero y se lo pone a Aron antes de oprimir un botón de este que lo activa

"Collar de farándula, aprenderás a amarlo lo quieras o no, Boomer, Patch prepárense, entran 10 minutos después deque comience el juego"

Alicia se va junto con Boomer y Patch, quienes solo miran a Aron con una sonrisa siniestra y haciendo el gesto de decapitación antes de irse. Rose se acerca a él, y toma sus mejillas forzándolo a que la vea.

"Hmmm, bien alimentado, tu cuerpo parece estar en buena forma, actitud desafiante, aun hay luz en…"

"Yo que tu me detendría ahora dulzura, a menos que quieras que empiece a adivinar tu edad"

"Y con un don para las palabras, eres todo un hablador ¿no es así cariño? Oh eso es bueno, entre los ratings los habladores, son los mas hilarantes, cuando gritan por clemencia"

Rose lo suelta y se comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras que Aron comienza a reír con fuerza.

"¿Pedir clemencia? Lamento decepcionarte dulzura, pero una buena amiga mía me quebrara el cuello, el día que me acobarde"

"Oh lo harás, eso tenlo por seguro, nadie escapa del show de Madame Rose, me asegurare de eso, y gracias al pequeño acto que le hiciste a mi querida ahijada, te has ganado el tratamiento VIP"

"¿Ahijada?"

_Espera, es una marmota, su nombre es Madame Rose, oh esto debe ser una broma…_

"Eres la anti Rosy ¿no es así?"

"¿Rosy? ¿Ese es el nombre de mi opuesta?"

Rose exhala y da un gruñido antes de pellizcar su nariz y cerrar sus ojos

"¿Qué clase de nombre de farándula es Rosy? ¿Qué es ella? ¿Una anfitriona de cocina?"

"La ultima vez que cheque ella dirigía y trabajaba en una guardería"

"¡¿Niñera?!"

Rose se sacude en asco "De todo lo que pudo haber sido, de todo lo que pudo haber terminado tuvo que ser el mas asqueroso de todos los trabajos"

"Déjame adivinar, ¿no fan de los niños?"

"¿Esas cucarachas? Uy, preferirá comer un zapato antes de estar al cuidado de uno de esos vampiros chupa dinero"

_Sip, anti Rosy definitivamente _

"Pero suficiente, de mi, tengo espectadores esperando y tu tienes un show que dar."

"Genial, dame el libreto, mi motivación y un bol de MyN y estaré listo"

"¿Libreto? Oh no te preocupes por eso, solo relájate, actúa con naturalidad y en cuanto en motivación…"

Rose se acerca a una palanca y la toma con una mano

"Intenta pánico, ah y no olvides gritar"

Rose canta esa ultima palabra antes de jalar la palanca abriendo una compuerta bajo Aron soltándolo en caída libre hacia una jungla, golpeando arboles hasta que se pierde de vista.

Rose intenta contener su risa mientras mira por el hueco "Oh como adoro cuando no esperan sus entradas, ahora pequeño overlander"

Rose toma una Tablet que muestra un mapa de la jungla y un punto rojo tintineando.

"Que comiencen los juegos"

En el corazón de la jungla

Aron tose, mientras sale de entre unos arbustos y se limpia de ramas y lodo.

_No puedo creer, que realmente me dejo caer, atado. _

Masajea sus muñecas mientras mira un árbol con un pedazo de la pata de su silla incrustado en él.

_Menos mal que se como caer_

Intenta dar un paso pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda lo detiene y lo fuerza a sostener su espalda, en dolor.

_Ahora solo debo reajustar mis huesos._

Mira a su entorno y observa una densa jungla seca y un ligero olor a humo y acero fundido a su alrededor.

_Y averiguar, donde demonios estoy._

Flashback

Por un camino de tierra en medio de una pradera Aron se encuentra caminando revisando su mapa cuando de repente escucha un leve pedido de auxilio y al volver a ver nota a una mujer encapuchada con su pie atorado en un tronco caído, por su atuendo, pareciera que llevaba allí bastante tiempo.

"Por favor, ayuda, hare lo que sea, pero por favor alguien…ayúdeme"

Aron se apresura a su rescate y examina su pierna.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Oh gracias a los caminantes…por favor, tiene que ayudarme es…eres un overlander…¿me volví loca?"

Aron no puede contener su risa ante su comentario

"Me temo que no señorita, soy bastante real, humano para ser mas especifico, pero es un error común, tengo que ver como volverme publico de todas formas"

De repente la voz de la mujer cambia a una mas grave…y conocida "Oh no te preocupes, me asegurare de eso"

Aron vuelve a ver y efectivamente frente a él se encontraba la misma líder del escuadrón.

"Al…" Las palabras de Aron son cortadas por una intensa descarga eléctrica en su cuello y cae al suelo desmayado..

Fin del Flashback

_No puedo creer que de todas las trampas existentes, caí en la mas obvia damisela en peligro de la historia. Esto es Moebius por dios, es obvio que seria una trampa, una mujer atrapa no podría duraría una hora aquí. _

Aron vuelve a ver a su alrededor antes de mirar su collar, e intenta quitárselo .

_¿Que es esta cosa de todas formas? Alicia dijo que era un collar de farándula, pero ¿que quiso decir con que aprendería a…?_

De repente un bip se escucha y Aron es azotado por otra fuerte corriente eléctrica, proveniente del collar que lo fuerza a arrodillarse y jadear con fuerza.

"¿Ah, no te gusta tu nuevo juguete?"

Aron mira por todos lados pero no encuentra el origen de la voz hasta que un robot con una cámara y volando con una hélice se aproxima a e él y de un cristal en su cabeza una pantalla aparece revelando a Madam Rose sosteniendo un control.

"Y esta solo para aturdir, tal parece que mi ahijada tenia razón, alguien no se lleva con los truenos"

Rose canta, y ríe mientras que Aron se asusta ante su predicamento

_Oh no, no, esto no es bueno, esto no es para nada bueno, ¿no llevo una semana en mi viaje y ya tengo un punto débil que los villanos SABEN? ¿Podría ponerse este día peor?_

"Me muero por averiguar que tan alto es tu umbral del dolor

_Es peor _

"Pero por desgracia, tenemos un horario que cumplir y estamos retrasados, así que si pudieras correr un poco y ocultarte…"

"Hey, hey, espera el que me hallas capturado no significa que hare…Agh"

Aron cae al suelo recibiendo otra poderosa descarga

"¿Qué fue eso? Una queja, ¿crees que tienes algo que decir en todo esto?, parece que tendré que disciplinarte"

Aron la vuelve a ver enojado

"Ahora escúchame basura, la cosa funciona así, tu corres, nosotros te perseguimos, tu te escondes, nosotros te encontramos, tu peleas, nosotros…"

"Creo que tengo la idea abuela, ahora podríamos…Agh"

Aron cae de nuevo recibiendo una descarga aun mas poderosa.

"Atrévete a llamarme abuela de nuevo y veremos que sucede cuando subo la potencia a donde SI debería estar lastimando a un overlander normal"

Aron ríe mientras sostiene su respiración

"Pero eso bajaría los ratings demasiado ¿no es así?"

"Y puede pensar, eso se merece una recompensa, si sobrevives me asegurare de tratar tu pobre cuello personalmente"

_Hiu _

"Como lo dijiste si, eso seria malo, de todas formas esto es una casería al final. Las reglas son simples, toda esta jungla será tu escondite, mis cazadores irán por ti y te cazaran hasta el anochecer, si para entonces no has muerto ganaste tu derecho a vivir un día mas."

"Geez gracias"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Rose le apunta con el control lista para oprimir el botón

"Déjame adivinar, y toda la casería va a ser filmada"

"Alguien esta aprendiendo, y ni siquiera pienses en escapar, ese collar es mas que una reprimenda, si por algún milagro logras pasar la cerca eléctrica, o te quitas tu collar una linda bomba se activara y será bye bye cabeza "

_Ok, eso puede ser un problema. _

"Ahora comienza a correr, overlander la cuenta regresiva esta llegando a su fin y entramos en…"

De repente la pantalla se pone negra y un enorme 10 aparece.

"10…"

"9…"

_Oh ahora si la hiciste bien Aron, entro en 10 si escapo perderé mi cabeza y lo que es peor, acabo de recordar que tengo miedo escénico, ¿que otra cosa puede pasarme? _

De repente se escuchan unos crujidos y de entre los arbustos un extraño robot armado aparece y le apunta a Aron.

"Ah, por favor"

Mientras tanto detrás de cámara

Un mapache, se encuentra cambiándose en su uniforme cuando de repente 2 manos parecen detrás de él y lo arrastran hacia un corredor oscuro en un solo movimiento.

Un par de minutos después, una coneja, sale usando un uniforme y temblando al moverlo.

_De todos los malditos empleados de esa bruja tiene, tuve que el elegir el mas sudoroso._

Poniéndose una gorra, empieza a caminar, temblando ocasionalmente cuando gotas de sudor se deslizan por sus brazos.

_Ese maldito Aron, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar_

Sigue caminando sin darse cuenta que no muy lejos de ella otro individuo encapuchado la espía

_Te encontré Buns_

El individuo saca un revolver y le apunta mientras ella sigue caminando

_Serás la primera en morir _

3…

2…

1…

Que comiencen la cacería, aquel que esta atrapado un como animal de zoológico, aquella que lucha por su libertad, la cazadora que busca venganza, y aquellos que solo buscan sangre. ¿quién saldrá adelante al final de este espectáculo? Tendrán que esperar y ver en el siguiente capitulo "Luces, cámaras ACCION!"

* * *

><p><strong>Allí lo tienen amigos, nuevas caras y nuevas amenazas, espero les halla gustado y les prometo que intentare subir el siguiente pronto, sin nada mas que decir. <strong>

**Este es Alastar the hack diciéndoles, sigan soñando, sigan creando **


	27. Luces, Camara, Accion

**Primero quiero disculparme por la larga ausencia, he tenido un enorme bloqueo mental, y la U sobre mi, no he podido escribir mucho, pero hey 2014 casi termina y pensé en darles un pequeño regalo de fin de año, así que les presento una doble presentación, espero lo disfruten, feliz año nuevo **

**Luces, cámara, ACCION**

Moebius, 10:30 am, 3 musketers. 30 minutos antes del gran show.

3 individuos se encuentran discutiendo frente a una mesa llena de monedas y 3 sobres frente a cada uno.

Barry es el primero en aproximarse a su sobre y lo toma.

"Conocen las reglas caballeros, una vez abran el sobre se quedan con su apuesta"

Un pato con un parche, apoya su codo en la mesa y descansa su cabeza en su mano

"¿Qué caso tiene? Tu siempre te quedas con el lote. Déjanos ganar aunque sea una vez"

"Ah, ah, ah Dext, conoces la reglas, o juegas o…"

Todos en el bar se levantan en el momento en que Barry chasquea sus dedos.

"Ok, ok, tomo mi sobre, tomo mi sobre"

Tanto Dext como un Pelicano barbudo toman sus respectivos sobres y se sorprenden con el resultado.

Dext deja caer el sobre y mira a sus compañeros "T-tengo el tiquete de oro" (El escuadrón de elite destruye el humano)

El pelicano comienza a bailar de la felicidad "Por la barba de Neptuno conseguí el tiquete platino" (El humano muere antes sobrevivir su 5 encuentro con cazadores)

Dext vuelve a ver a Barry quien recoge su cabeza en la mesa y murmura en voz alta su frustración

"Ja, ¿la suerte finalmente se te acabo Barry?"

Dext toma el sobre y mira el contenido antes de estallar de la risa.

"¿Te salió el tiquete de piedra? Oh esto es hilarante" (El humano sobrevive una noche)

"¡Cállate Dext!"

"Al fin, después de tantos años finalmente perderás, oh este es el mejor día de mi vida"

"Eres un…"

Barry esta por sacar su arma pero el pelicano lo detiene

"Wow, tranquilo allí marinero, no hay necesidad de agitar las aguas"

Apunta a todo el bar que comienza a preparar sus armas

"Además, aun puede que ganes, ese humano solo debe sobrevivir, hasta la noche y además, no te salió…ese tiquete"

Barry guarda su arma y se retira del grupo.

Mientras tanto una pequeña ardilla se recoge a si misma en un rincón y llora en silencio con un pelaje pálido. Frente a ella un sobre con un tiquete negro saliendo de este (El humano sobrevive y escapa en su primer día)

_Reglas de apuesta de madam Rose _

_Cada participante, pone su apuesta y recibe un sobre con tiquete que indique a que apuesta dependiendo del color. _

_Una vez abierto el sobre, no hay vuelta atrás, y debes jugar con lo que obtuviste_

_El dinero se entrega una vez la victima se declare muerta_

_Entre mas baja la probabilidad de que suceda, mayor la recompensa. _

_Todo aquel que no pueda pagar su apuesta mas intereses, en caso de perder será la siguiente presa del show. _

"¿Por qué a mi? No quiero morir, por favor…alguien sálveme"

30 después en medio del show

Aron se topa de frente con 3 robots que presentan un aire familiar frente a él y preparan sus armas. En ese momento desde la zona VIP de espectadores Alicia y Rose se encuentran sentadas en tronos alfombrados, tomando té, mientras miran los eventos desarrollándose frente a ellas desde un monitor.

"El escuadrón alfa, delta, gama, es una lastima, parece que la cacería termino, esos robots tienen fama por ser los mas brutales y eficientes de todos los cazadores"

"Me importa un bledo tu estúpido show Rose, lo único que quiero ver es a tus brutos haciendo su trabajo, ¿les instalaste lo que te pedí?"

"¿Te refieres al asegurador de vida? Me ofendes querida, por supuesto que se los instale solo para tu placer"

"Excelente, finalmente empieza el show"

Rose ríe un poco mientras mira la pantalla.

"Me pregunto quienes son los mas sádicos ahora, tu o ellos"

En ese momento en el campo de batalla

Aron corre a toda velocidad esquivando los disparos de Gama, con bastante dificultad antes de ser tacleado por Beta e inmediatamente ser lazando al aire por un gancho de Alfa.

_Ok, con que esta es la famosa serie E-100, de Eggman, no puedo creer que realmente hay equivalentes de ellos aquí…oh shit" _

Beta dispara una bola de energía hacia él que lo esquiva y explota sobre él provocando que caiga al suelo con fuerza antes de ser golpeado consecutivamente por Alfa en la espalda.

Alfa toma su cabeza y lo lanza al aire como si fuera una bola de beisbol donde Gamma lo tira al suelo con un disparo directo en su pecho.

Los 3 se dirigen hacia él pero varios arboles caen frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

En el otro lado, Aron se encuentra jadeando mientras intenta mantenerse consiente y deja de usar sus poderes.

_Esto no los detendrá por mucho tiempo, tengo que pensar en algo y rápido, ¿pero que?_ _Esta es la serie E-100, la serie que fue creada para capturar a Sonic. _

Aron comienza a correr en el momento en que comienza a escuchar disparos frente a él.

_Vamos, piensa!, ¿cómo Sonic logro vencer a esos 3?_

De repente un disparo alcanza la pierna de Aron forzándolo a caer al suelo, sin perder tiempo, rueda y entra a la maleza antes de que los robots lo localicen.

"Objetivo, perdido, comenzar búsqueda"

"Confirmado, objetivo secundario en proceso, muerte lenta al objetivo"

_¿¡Esa maldita los programo para ser sádicos?!_

"Entendido, sepárense y ajusten armas a aturdir, una vez hallado el objetivo informar a las demás unidades y una vez reunidas cambiar fuego letal"

"Confirmado"

Los 3 robots se dispersan en caminos distintos y comienzan a escanear la zona con sus sensores.

Aron se arrastra por el suelo tratado de conseguir un plan

_Vamos, piensa ¿como fue que Sonic los venció?¿ Los engaño?, ¿tiro por un risco¿, ¿golpeo con un spin attack? ¡¿Qué hizo?! _

De repente la mano de Aron hace contacto con una mina

_Fuuu… _

"Objetivo encontrado, iniciar eliminación"

Detrás de comienza Aron Gamma a cargar su pistola. Por reflejo Aron agarra la mina y la usa como escudo recibiendo el disparo y provocando que esta explote.

Usando su poder involuntariamente Aron crea una pantalla de llamas, a partir de la explosión que lanza hacia Gamma y lo envuelve y empuja con fuerza.

_¿Acabo…de manipular una explosión?_

De repente Aron escucha una alarma proviniendo de Gamma y el sonido de sus compañeros aproximándose.

Sin perder tiempo Aron se levanta y corre del lugar perdiendo al escuadrón.

_Vamos piensa, piensa, ¡piensa! ¿qué haría Sonic? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué?… ¿Qué haría yo?" _

Aron escucha otro disparo desde su derecha y al volver a ver mira a un pato verde armado hasta los dientes y un oso polar con una sonrisa psicópata y una cicatriz horizontal que recorre toda su frente.

_Oh por dios ¿que les paso a Bean y Barks? _

"Ah señor Aron, que gusto finalmente conocerlo, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Beam y este caballero aquí es mi asociado Barks"

"¡Te romperé en miles de pedacitos pequeñitos!"

"Como puede ver, mi asociado es de palabras simples, un desafortunado accidente en uno de nuestros negocios, pero lo que carece en mente"

Bark arranca una enorme roca del suelo

"Lo compensa en brutalidad, espero no haya resentimiento entre nosotros señor Aron, es todo en nombre del deporte"

Beam dispara una red de su muñeca y captura a Aron en ella, mientras que Bark corre hacia él sosteniendo la roca y gritando como loco.

_Ok, hora de la verdad, hora de la verdad, no puedo seguir a la sombra de Sonic, no puedo seguir pensando en como él hizo las cosas, si quiero sobrevivir aquí… _

Aron se libera de su red usando su poder y en una simple movida lo lanza hacia los pies de Bark forzándolo a tropezarse.

_Deberé hacer las cosas a mi manera _

Cargando su puño, Aron da un fuerte golpe en la quijada de Bark.

"Lo siento Bark, no aplastar para ti hoy"

"Yo difiero"

De repente se escucha un bip detrás de ellos y al volver a ver Aron nota como la roca esta cargada con explosivos.

"Un pequeño seguro, yo nunca mando a mi asociado a hacer un trabajo sin asegurarme de que se cumpla"

"¿A expensas de su seguridad?"

"Un gajo del oficio, justo como su ligero accidente, toda una lastima…para él, pero no para el negocio"

"Bean eres un…"

La roca explota y miles de rocas salen volando cubriendo a Aron y Bark en una nube de humo

"Otro trabajo bien realizado"

"No cantes victoria aun plumero"

"¿Qué?"

La nube se separa con fuerza y de esta camina Aron sosteniendo a un inconsciente Bark en sus hombros y muchos pedazos de piedras aun al rojo vivo volando como una orbita.

"Creo esto es tuyo"

Aron lanza todas las rocas y el humo a Beam, este intenta explotar las rocas pero el humo sirve de pantalla bloqueado su visión y las rocas golpean consecutivamente, con su cuerpo noqueándolo.

Aron lanza a Bark encima y los amarra con la cuerda.

"Si hay algo que odio, son las personas que consideran sus amigos como objetos"

Esta por irse cuando mira una bolsa llena de mini explosivos que cayeron lejos de Beam.

_Hmmm, esto…podría ser de utilidad_.

Aron toma los explosivos y se aleja.

Desde las pantallas de televisión, reacciones mixtas son escuchadas mientras que algunos pierden sus apuestas, otras la ganan o tienen posibilidades de ganar aun.

"¿Viste eso?"

"L-las explosiones, l-las controlo con su mente"

"¿Seguro que este es un overlander ordinario?"

"Tranquilo, esto apenas comienza y…¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!"

En la pantalla se observa como el punto que representa a Aron se dirige hacia los demás cazadores.

"¿E-esta cazando a los cazadores?"

"No seas idiota ¿que estúpido iría…?"

De repente varias explosiones y gritos se ven y escuchan en la pantalla dejando hasta el anunciador en shock, antes de poder recuperar la voz.

"E-El grupo B, a sido neutralizado, d-damas y caballeros, e-esperemos que…¿Qué? Grupo A, no, grupo T, g-grupos de la E a S, están siendo vencidos, d-damas y caballeros e-esto nunca había…¡Ah!"

De repente la cara de Aron aparece en la pantalla

"¿Hola? Esto aun sirve, espero que si, en fin para todos los que están viendo, espero estén disfrutando el show por que este es solo el inicio de los cambios que va a tener Moebius, mi nombre es Aron Versalles y he venido para hacer lo que se debió hace mucho, así que considérense advertidos, lastimen al inocente…"

Acerca su ojo a la cámara

"…Y yo los lastimare a ustedes…duro…, dulces sueños"

Aron rompe la cámara terminando la transmisión

En ese momento en la zona VIP, después de escupir su té Alicia se encuentra en furia. Mientras que Rose se encuentra con una extraña calma.

"¡Ese bastardo!, ¡esta obliterando todos mis planes! E-Esta… ¡esta divirtiéndose!"

De repente Rose ríe con calma

"¡¿Crees que esto es momento para risas?!"

"Oh Alicia, realmente no has cambiado nada, un hombre comienza a creer que es el lo mejor que ha existido y tu solo puedes obsesionarte con él, justo como Scourge"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Tranquila niña, tu querida nana Rose, va a ser que el hombre malo se vaya, y creo que amaras el como se ira"

Rose saca un control y de repente la furia de Alicia es reemplazada con confusión.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Rose solo sonríe.

"La estrella del show"

Rose oprime el botón y la pantalla cambia al escuadrón Alfa, Beta, Gamma.

De repente los robots se detienen, y sus ojos brillan por un momento. Rose toma un micrófono y se dirige a su audiencia.

"Oh tenemos a un temerario hoy, ¿no es así mi amada audiencia? ¿Qué les parece si le enseñamos quien es el que manda aquí?"

De repente los 3 robots se lanzan al aire y comienzan a abrirse y mover sus extremidades.

"Oh Aron, das un fuerte argumento"

Todas las piezas se reúnen en un punto.

"Y tienes las agallas para respaldarlas"

Las piezas comienzan a formar una figura humanoide

"Un discurso como ese merece un oponente digno"

Frente a Aron cae un enorme robot con un cuerpo similar a Omega pero con 2 enormes cañones en sus hombros, 4 brazos y enormes guantes de boxeo con púas sacando electricidad.

"Uh oh"

De repente un disparo sónico a su derecha lo saca volando e impacta con fuerza en un árbol.

"Y no te olvides de nosotros"

Aron vuelve a ver y mira a Boomer y Patch usando trajes similares al de Rotor y lo que parece bastones electrificados de parte de Patch y guantes electrificados de parte de Boomer.

"No creíste que te olvidaríamos ¿verdad?

"Hora de la venganza overlander"

Los 3 comienzan a aproximarse a Aron.

Mientras tanto detrás del escenario

Buns termina de noquear al ultimo guardia que vigila la sala de control.

_Al fin, la sala de control hora de apagar esos infernales collares y…_

Buns por poco esquiva un disparo detrás de ella.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Aun hay alguien…?" Buns se voltea y ve a Ruby sosteniendo su revolver.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Tu reino del terror termina aquí"

"¿Qué?"

"No dejare que lastimen a otro inocente, voy a salvar a esa pobre alma de sus enfermizas garras, lo sacare de este manicomio, y luego los cazare como los perros que son"

"Ah…¿Qué? Escucha niña, creo que lo tienes todo…"

"Voy a matarlos a todos, miserable escuadrón, y comenzare contigo"

Ruby saca una granada de su bolsa y se prepara para lanzarla.

**Un explosivo encuentro y una electrificante pelea damas y caballeros, el show se calienta y las peleas comienzan, ¿qué batalla comenzara en e siguiente capitulo? Tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo **


	28. Minuto Critico

**Minuto crítico **

Moebius, en algún punto del área de batalla. Tras haber sido capturado por Madam Rose, Aron se encuentra actualmente enfrentando la brutal fuerza del robot mega Omega y la furia de Boomer y Patch, mientras que Buns y Ruby se encuentran en medio de un enfrentamiento letal en la sala de control.

Antes de realizar su ataque final un estruendo en la lejanía distrae a los 3 y Aron aprovecha ese momento para tomar a Patch y lanzarlo a los otros 2 antes de correr lo mas rápido posible esquivando balas y rayos hasta encontrar refugio.

"Eso es! Corre basura, no importa adonde vayas te vamos a encontrar y cuando lo hagamos estas muerto" Patch grita mientras lo ve perderse de vista.

"Ya cállate Patch, tenemos que ver que demonios fue lo que paso" Boomer en ese momento activa su comunicador "Aquí Boomer, Alicia que demonios fue esa explosión? Alicia? Hola?"

Al recibir, solo estática Boomer tira su comunicador "Ah basura, estamos incomunicados también, según parece algo paso en el centro de control"

"Al diablo con eso, ese overlander es mío, tu ve a hablar con Alicia si quieres yo voy a cazar ese mono"

"Objetivo perdido, iniciar, búsqueda, comenzando modo furtivo" Mega Omega activa sus turbinas y vuela antes de comenzar a escanear la zona y Patch corre hacia el bosque

Boomer ve a la base por un momento antes de gruñir e ir tras Patch "ah, al diablo con Alicia, no voy a dejar ir esta oportunidad"

Mientras tanto en la sala de control Buns esquiva por poco otra de las granadas de Ruby

"ESTAS LOCA?! Este es el cuarto de control TODO se controla aquí, sin esos paneles todo el sistema de seguridad se volverá loco!"

Buns dice mientras la luz se va solo para ser remplazada por otra de color rojo y la alarma de emergencia comienza a sonar

"No me importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que dejarle a ustedes el control"

Ella dice mientras lanza un coctel inflamable que destruye y quema el escritorio donde Buns se ocultaba

"Ok, te lo buscaste" Buns saca sus armas y dispara a las bombas que Ruby lanzo en medio aire provocando que exploten y aprovechando la nube de humo se lanza a ella, tacleándola a otra habitación por un hueco.

En ese momento un grupo de soldados entran y ven los daños antes de que el líder se comunique con Madame Rose

"Malas noticias madam, los daños son extensos, perdimos comunicación en su totalidad, así como el sistema de defensa en el sector C y B, el sector D esta en corto circuito y las defensas auxiliares no responden"

"Como se encuentran las cámaras y el sistema para los collares"

Uno de ellos revisa "Las cámaras aun funcionan, lo mismo con los collares pero…oh no Madam, tiene que apagar a Omega de inmediato!"

El soldado dice en pánico "¿Disculpa general esta diciéndome que es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Madame, el sistema de guía esta roto, muy pronto comenzara a atacar fuera de control, si no lo apagamos ahora todos corremos peligro y…AHG!"

El general no termina antes de que un fuerte choque eléctrico pase por su cerebro antes de caer muerto frente a todos los demás soldados.

Un segundo después el teniente recibe una llamada y con miedo atiende para escuchar la voz de Rose "Teniente, dígale a sus hombres que mantengan a Omega activo y cierren todas las entradas, no quiero que nada entre o salga de mi show, apaguen los collares si tienen que, no habrá diferencia con Omega suelto"

"S…si Madam"

"Ah y felicitación Teniente acaba de ser ascendido, espero aprendas de su predecesor…Capitán"

Rose termina la llamada y vuelve a ver a la pantalla "¿Era tan necesario matarlo? Entiendo la idea pero, ¿que pasa si tenia razón?" Alicia le pregunta no enojada pero mas confundida por sus acciones.

"Mi querida niña, ¿si quiera escuchabas algo de lo que te enseñaba cuando esa arpía que llamabas mama te dejaba a mi cargo? Jamás, debes admitir un error, aun si tienes que eliminar una pieza importante, para cubrir tus espaldas…"

"…Nunca debes admitir que te equivocaste, por que eso te hace ver débil" Alicia termina la oración, con un tono irritado "Si, lo se, lo se, si aprendí algo de tus insufribles lecciones fue eso, no había un solo día en que no lo repitieras"

"Y aun así continuas cuestionándome, una mocosa entonces, una mocosa ahora, no has cambiado en lo mas mínimo, Alicia"

Ella la vuelve a ver con enojo "Solo cállate y haz tu trabajo anciana, me dijiste que esa hojalata se encargaría de mis problemas, pero hasta ahora, aun los veo respirando!"

Rose solo se ríe ante su reacción antes de volver su atención a la pantalla "Paciencia querida, paciencia Moebius no se destruyo en un día"

En la pantalla las cámaras continúan la búsqueda de Aron hasta hallarlo dentro de un hueco en un árbol recuperando el aliento

'ok, ¿qué hago ahora? ¡¿qué hago ahora?! No puedo enfrentarme a esos 3 a la vez, con mi estado dudo que pueda enfrentarme a uno solo'

"Objetivo hallado, comenzando eliminación"

'oh no'

El árbol donde se encontraba de repente es destruido por una bomba del otro lado de este que manda a volar a Aron cayendo con algo de fuerza al suelo.

Antes de levantarse una pierna robotica lo patea de lado y le quita al aliento, antes de que escuche un laser cargándose y apuntándole a la cabeza.

"Eliminación, 80 por ciento" Aron vuelve a ver a Omega en cuanto recupera el aire "¿En serio? ¿ESAS son las ultimas palabras que usaras antes de terminar el trabajo?"

"Si…si!" Alicia vuelve a ver a la pantalla en emoción

"Si!" Miembros en el bar, se animan, ante el show

En la sala de control tanto Ruby como Buns están peleando por control hasta que mientras le aplica una llave Buns ve una de las pantallas

"No!" Ella entra en pánico y ve para varios lados hasta encontrar un grupo de soldados trabajando en la sala de control.

Buns apunta su pistola y disparando varias veces daña aun mas el equipo.

Omega en ese momento hace corto circuito y desvía su pistola justo antes de disparar lo que salva a Aron por un pelo y le da a un árbol que alcanza a Patch en cuanto cae

"No!" tanto Alicia como los miembros del bar dicen al mismo tiempo en confusión y enojo.

"Si!" Buns dice en alivio al ver el resultado antes de escuchar laser cargándose y al volver a ver, nota que los guardias ahora la están apuntando

"Oh oh" Antes de que pueda reaccionar Ruby toma su brazo y la tira al suelo en otra llave " Este es tu fin!" Este es tu fin!"

"Y el tuyo también si no empezamos a correr!"

"¿qué?" En ese momento los soldados comienzan a disparar forzándola a soltar a Buns y correr a refugiarse, con Buns que hace lo mismo y terminan detrás de una mesa volcada viéndose con furia entre si

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Mi culpa? Si tuya, deja de hacer eso!"

"Todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Mi culpa? Si tuya, deja de hacer eso!"

Las 2 se dicen al mismo tiempo

"Si tu no hubieras alertado a los guardias, no estaríamos aquí"

"Y si tu no hubieras empezado a tirar bombas como una demente ellos no habrían venido en primer lugar!"

Mientras eso pasa Aron ve confundido como Omega de repente esta sacando chispas y su cabeza se mueve fuera de control junto con su cuerpo que actúa de forma errática

"Eres mio overlander!" Aron escucha pero esta vez esta preparado y salta antes de recibir otro golpe sónico de Boomer "No esta vez Boomer" Cargando su puño dispara un puño aéreo que Boomer esquiva también

"Tus trucos no servirán 2 veces"

Aron solo se detiene y cruza los brazos antes de verlo con una sonrisa

"¿Y que es tan gracioso?"

"No te estaba apuntando"

"¿Y eso se supone debe importarme?"

"No lo se" En ese momento la punta de un árbol le cae encima haciendo que se pierda en una masa de ramas y hojas

"¿Necesitas ver? ¿Si? Entonces si debió importarte, adiós" Aron se despide y corre hasta perderse de vista otra vez

"Odio a ese mono" Boomer dice en cuanto logra escapar

"Olvídate de eso" Patch dice mientras se acerca limpiándose hojas de su pelo, antes de activar su comunicador "Alicia! ¿Que demonios le pasa a esa anciana? ¿Por que su estúpida hojalata me tiro un árbol encima? ¿Hola?¿¡Hola?!"

Boomer toma su muñeca y le arranca el comunicador "Te dije, estamos incomunicados idiota"

"Oh disculpa, bola de grasa, no todos podemos ser unos cerebritos"

"Incluso un bebe, lo entendería, pero claro, un bebe, tiene cerebro"

Los 2 están apunto de pelear cuando un laser los separa y ven a Omega caminando hacia ellos

"¿ahora que?" Patch lo ve enojado

"E…e…eliminar objetivo…e…e…eliminar o…objetivo…l…localizado" Omega empieza a cargar sus armas y apuntarles, Boomer notando esto comienza a retroceder

"Patch…corre!" él empieza a escapar a toda velocidad, Patch haciendo lo mismo poco despues en cuanto Omega comienza a atacarlos.

De vuelta a la sala de espectadores

"Rose…¡¿por qué tu robot esta atacando a mis idiotas?!" Alicia la vuelve a ver completamente furiosa.

Ella solo gruñe antes de tomar el teléfono nuevamente y llamar a su nuevo capitán

Sala de control

"¿qué demonios esta pasando allí? Capitán, le dije específicamente que mantuvieran a Omega bajo control"

"Tenemos un contratiempo madam, 2 intrusas se infiltraron y destruyeron las computadoras, perdimos el control"

"¿qué?"

"Las tenemos bajo control, pronto tendremos el lugar funcionando otra vez"

"Mas les vale, no me decepcione capitán"

Rose termina la llamada y un grupo de soldados va con las pocas computadoras que aun funcionan mientras los demás les siguen disparando a Buns y Ruth.

Buns ve para varios lados hasta que ve una granada de humo, en Ruby y un extintor cerca de ellos "Cubreme"

Buns dice antes de tomar ambos y comenzar a desarmarlos.

"¿Qué? Espera…" Ruby no tiene tiempo para discutir ya que tiene que devolver fuego "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"salvando tu vida, Dios sabe por que, ahora cállate antes de que recupere la cordura" Ella termina su bomba y la lanza hacia ellos que detienen su fuego por un momento para verlo antes de que este explote frente a ellos cubriendo la habitacion en una densa nube de espuma

"No veo nada"

"Me entro en los ojos"

"Todos rápido reporten su posición, repito reporten…ahg!" La espuma que entro en el equipo hace que este entre en corto circuito y haga que toda la habitación comience a explotar en una reacción en cadena, noqueando a los guardias

"Esa es mi señal" Buns corre de la habitacion lo mas rápido que puede

"¿qué? Espera ¿adonde crees que…?" Ruby es alcanzada por otra de las explosiones y se pierde de vista

"Lo siento, pero yo no salvo locas, suerte en tu otra vida" Buns le da la señal de paz y amor antes de seguir corriendo

En el safari

Omega finalmente acorrala a Boomer y Patch y esta apunto de eliminarlos cuando otro corto circuito hace que se apague y caiga sobre ellos sacándoles el aire por el peso.

En otra parte Aron continua corriendo cuando de repente su collar comienza sonar "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Aron se prepara para recibir una explosión pero en lugar de eso el collar simplemente se suelta y una grabación comienza a sonar de este.

"Cacería terminada, ultimo concursante de pie Aron, felicidades por su victoria, disfrute su vida"

El collar se rompe al terminar la grabación confundiendo a todos

En el bar

"¿gano?"

" ¿El overlander…?"

"Gano!" El silencio es roto cuando una pequeña ardilla no para de saltar en alegría "gano, gano, gano! El premio gordo es mío!"

En el safari

Aron esta completamente confundido de lo que esta pasando, cuando de repente escucha una explosión y al volver a ver, observa humo viniendo de la lejanía y la voz de Alicia desde un parlante

"Atrápenlo! Que no es escape, no me importa si tienen que romperle las piernas lo quiero…hey! Quítame las manos de encima vieja…"

De repente se escucha la voz de Rose "Tu no tienes autoridad aquí, mocosa yo soy la única que…"

"Cállate, tu plan fracaso ahora yo tomare control, ahora suelta ese micrófono!"

"Tan testaruda como su madre, como odio a los Corn!"

Después de eso solo se oye estática y la pelea de Alicia y Rose.

'_Esas 2 si que necesitan terapia de ira' _

En eso la voz de Buns se escucha cerca de él "Aron!"

"Buns?" En cuanto se vuelve, mira a Buns con una cara de alegría dirigiéndose hacia él "Aron!"

"Buns, ¿qué haces aquí?" El se anima mientras corre hacia ella pero se detiene cuando nota que su sonrisa se esta tornando seria

"Buns"

"Aron!"

"wow" Aron se da media vuelta y comienza a escapar de ella

"Te voy a matar Aron!, ¿qué hago aquí? ¡¿qué en el nombre de Aurora haces TU aquí?!, ¿quieres morir? Voy a devolverte a ese portal así tenga que matarte para hacerlo!"

"Buns por favor cálmate, pensemos en eso"

"Oh no, voy a matarte Aron, te voy a matar, luego te clonare y luego matare a todos…"

Buns no puede terminar la oración y se escucha un golpe cuando Aron toma aire y pero antes que pueda volver a ver alguien empapado en espuma y en una capucha toma su mano y comienzan a correr.

"Rápido por aquí, este lugar no es seguro"

"¿Qué? Espera ¿quien eres? ¿que esta pasando? ¿por qué tengo que confiar en ti?"

La figura se detiene mostrando que es una mujer pero su cara aun esta cubierta por la capucha por lo que Aron no puede identificarlo

"Señor se lo imploro, este lugar no es seguro, tenemos que irnos ahora"

Aron vuelve a ver a Buns y nota que ha sido noqueada por un pedazo de madera, Aron no pierde tiempo y corre hacia ella, la mujer lo sigue

"¡¿qué esta haciendo?! Señor, esa coneja es…"

"Mi amiga" Aron la vuelve a ver con enojo "Sus ex amigos la abandonaron a su suerte una vez, yo no hare lo mismo"

"Pero ella es…"

"Si dices escuadrón de supresión, no, no lo es, solía pero dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Qué?"

Allí una explosión ocurre cerca de ellos

"Después te cuento, ahora tenemos que irnos"

Aron comienza a correr mientras carga a Buns en su espalda "Por cierto, me llamo Aron, mucho gusto"

La mujer aun esta algo confundida por lo que esta pasando pero solo lo sigue "Ruth, encantado de conocerlo, rápido, se donde guardan los vehículos, si nos apresuramos tal vez podremos escapar antes de que se den cuenta"

Ruth los guía hasta llegar a una cochera y ella trata de abrirla "Cúbrame por unos segundos creo que puedo abrir este candando"

"No hay tiempo" Aron recoge algo de viento en su pie y dando un fuerte pisotaso rompe el candando sorprendiendo a Ruth "¿cómo…?"

"Después, ok? Ahora a correr, puedes conducir?"

Ella solo asiente y ellos entrar, Ruth no tarda tiempo y se sube a un jeep y empieza a trabajar en los cables mientras que Aron asegura a Buns en el asiento trasero y luego se monta en el asiento del copiloto

"¿Tu fuiste la de las explosiones?"

"Si…estaba en camino en destruir este lugar, los juegos de caza de madam Rose son simplemente enfermizos, alguien tenia que hacer algo al respecto"

Ese comentario hace que Aron sonrisa "Gracias"

"Guárdalo para después, aun no estamos fuera de peligro" Ruth enciende el carro y comienzan a escapar

"¡Allí esta! Tras él" Alicia junto con otros guardias aparecen jeeps y comienzan a perseguirlos

"¿Otra vez? En serio Alicia, necesitas un hobby"

Todos comienzan a abrir fuego y Aron hace lo que puede para protegerlos tomando trozos de robles y rocas como escudos improvisados

"Ya casi estamos en la salida, resiste solo un poco mas"

Aron vuelve a ver y púas alambradas encima de las paredes y una entrada frente a ellos, lo que le da una idea

"Ruth pase lo que pase solo sigue conduciendo"

Aron tira sus escudos y en su lugar se enfoca en el frente "Aron ¿que haces ahora?"

"Confía en mi" Ruth se asusta cuando nota que las púas están siendo removidas y se apilando en la entrada "Aron"

"Tranquila"

Ruth sigue nerviosa pero continua, y en cuanto ellos pasan Aron enreda las puad en la entrada haciendo que las llantas frontales de los otros jeeps exploten así como las luces de estos, deteniéndolos e impidiendo que mas salgan.

Alicia sale del suyo y corre hacia donde Aron se va antes de arrodillarse y mirar al horizonte con furia y extendiendo sus puños hacia arriba

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

Después de tomar algo de aliento tanto Aron como Ruth no pueden evitar reír ante lo que paso "Ok…eso fue intenso"

Ruth se quita la capucha de su cara para ver mejor y allí es cuando Aron queda totalmente sorprendido de descubrir que su salvador es nada mas y nada menos que la anti Rouge quien solo lo mira con una sonrisa tranquila en vez de la clásica sonrisa seductora por la que es conocida.

"En serio, tienes demasiado que explicarme" Ella sigue sonriendo hasta que nota su expresión y se confunde

"¿qué?"

"Nada, nada…es solo…wow, realmente hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar"

Ella solo lo sigue viendo así hasta que decide volver a ver al frente y siguen conduciendo hacia el horizonte

Epilogo

Después de recolectar su ganancia la pequeña ardilla, se dirige al segundo piso, donde osos polares, en uniformes de guardaespaldas la detienen

"V…vengo a ver a m…m…madam Scarlet"

"Motivo de visita" Los 2 dicen al mismo tiempo y ella solo grita en silencio y muestra su sobre "Vengo a pagar, vengo a pagar!"

Los 2 retroceden y le abren el paso "Por aquí"

La ardilla se recupera y lentamente camina hacia la puerta hasta correr de los guardias y entrar en una habitación llena de almohadas, joyas y otros artículos caros se encuentran, detrás de una cortina una sombra aparece que le habla en una voz fémina

"Ah…Mimmy, mi dulce Mimmy, haz venido a pedir por un descuento de nuevo?"

"N…no, no Madam, lo logre…l…logre conseguir el dinero que le debía" Ella lentamente deja el sobre en una mesa cerca de la figura y retrocede rápidamente.

La figura saca su mano, de la cortina revelando varios anillos en ella todos con diamantes en eso, y una manicura de rojo escarlata en sus uñas antes de tomar el sobre y empezar a contar todo

"Hmmm, si, efectivamente esto es todo lo que me debías, bien hecho mi niña"

"M…mil gracias madam, ah…y ahora que le he pagado, me preguntaba si…"

"¿Deseas a tu primo devuelta? Oh por supuesto, ¿oh Ash…?" Ella toca su campana y de una puerta una mangosta con pelaje amarillo y un traje de mayordomo aparece.

Mimmy lo ve con lagrimas de alegría, que se tornan en lagrimas de tristeza y terror cuando ve que uno de sus ojos ahora es robótico, su brazo izquierdo también, lleva una larga cicatriz en la frente, y su mirada esta completamente perdida y sin emoción alguna.

"Ash, querido, tus servicios ya no son requeridos, desde ahora en adelante tu nueva ama será, mi invitada Mimmy"

"como ordene ama" Él dice sin emoción alguna

"Ash!" Mimmy corre hacia él, totalmente asustada y lo abraza "¿Que te han hecho?"

"¿Oh eso? Son meras mejoras, libre de cargo, tu pequeño primo, era algo rebelde, y constantemente buscaba rutas de escapes, pero nada que una pequeña…operación de disciplina y unas mejoras no puedan arreglar, encontraras que Ash ahora es mucho mas obediente"

"Si, yo obedeceré, yo soy Ash, vivo para servir" El ve a Mimmy "¿cuales son mis ordenes ama?"

"Ash por favor, recuérdame, soy yo Mimmy por favor tienes que recordar al menos eso"

"Negativo, no tengo, archivos previos a nuestro encuentro"

Mimmy pierde la voz y solo sigue llorando mientras lo abraza

"Oh por favor, esto es patético" Scarlet toca su campana de nuevo y esta vez los 2 guardias aparecen de nuevo

"Escolten a mi invitada Mimmy y su nuevo sirviente a la entrada" Ellos solo asienten y se los llevan cargando de sus cabezas Mimmy solo llorando mas fuerte hasta que se pierden de vista.

En el momento en que se van Scarlet devuelve su atención a una pantalla de televisor donde se transmitía el juego y esta congelado con la imagen de Aron

_Quédate con esa mangosta Mimmy, yo ya termine de jugar con él, además… _

Ella se acerca a la pantalla y saca un lápiz labial de su bolsillo _…Hay un nueva cara en el mercado…_

Ella dibuja un corazón alrededor de la cara de Aron

…_Y mami esta lista para comprar otra vez _

Ella se aplica el lápiz labial en ella y besa la pantalla

_Hasta entonces, mi dulce Aron _

**Alli lo tienen amigos, mi capitulo de regreso, una vez mas pido disculpas por mi LARGA! ausencia, la U y este bloqueo realmente han estado sobre mi, por mucho tiempo, pero con suerte, mas capítulos aparecerán mucho mas rápidos, y espero esta promesa de nuevos villanos les halla gustado. **

**Hasta entonces este es Lighting Ace que les dice, sigan soñando, sigan creando **


End file.
